Destino
by Annee Black
Summary: "Nem pense em fugir! Dessa vez, não descansarei enquanto não encontrá-la!" E quando o destino une novamente dois corações apaixonados?
1. Chapter 1

_**Entãao, para começar quero dizer que essa história não é minha. Ela pertence a uma autora chamada Helen Bianchi. Eu li o livro já faz um tempinho e achei que a história encaixava direitinho com Lily e James. Eu resolvi adaptar (fazendo modificações necessárias) e colocar aqui no caso de alguém se interessar em lê.**_

_**Eu acho uma história muita fofa. É totalmente UA.**_

_**Outro detalhe: A fic não chega a ser uma NC, maas tem umas ceninhas mais hot ;) talvez ela seja um pouquinho longa, mas já tá uma grande parte pronta.**_

Resumo: **"Nem pense em fugir! Dessa vez, n****ão descansarei enquanto não encontrá-la!"**Sete anos atrás, Lily conhecera os prazeres indescritíveis que aquele homem charmoso e sedutor pudera apenas uma mulher não fora suficiente para satisfazê-lo, por isso, humilhada e com o coração partido, fugira sem deixar ironia do destino, tornaram a forças para resistir ao fascínio que James ainda exercia sobre seus sentidos? Ou, mais uma vez, seria transformada em uma vítima da paixão?

CAPÍTULO 1

Lily deu um longo e entediado suspiro, sentindo a brisa bater em seu rosto. Com certeza, aquele magnífico fim de tarde era muito mais conveniente para um passeio ao ar livre do que para uma enfadonha festa a rigor. Porém suas inúmeras responsabilidades a obrigavam a deixar de lado o romantismo para agir de modo mais prático e racional.

A contragosto, afastou-se da janela e vestiu um modelo longo, em crepe de seda preta, que reunia simplicidade e sofisticação, real çando as curvas de seu corpo sem deixá-la vulgar.

Depois de vestir-se, uma rápida olhada no espelho revelou uma mulher sensual, de traços finos e delicados, cujos atributos físicos eram ainda mais valorizados por uma farta cabeleira ruiva, que caía em ondas até o meio das costas.

O contraste entre a imagem do espelho e o modo como costumava ir para o escritório chegava a ser dramático, e, se não fosse aqueles inconfundíveis olhos verdes, alguém poderia duvidar de que se tratasse da mesma mulher. Afinal, para trabalhar, prendia os cabelos em um elegante coque e usava apenas roupas clássicas e sóbrias.

Com uma certa amargura, pensou que há muito tempo não se produzia daquela maneira sofisticada, própria de quem tem uma in tensa e seleta vida social. Aliás, não podia esquecer que a festa daquela noite era um evento de negócios, organizado com o intuito de apresentar um novo e valioso cliente aos funcionários mais gra duados da empresa. Mesmo assim, só concordara em comparecer devido à insistência do chefe, que desejava vê-la confraternizando-se com os colegas de trabalho.

— Paciência, não posso mais voltar atrás — consolou-se, olhando para um garotinho de pijama azul, sentado na cabeceira da cama. Então seu instinto maternal veio à tona, fazendo-a compreende que todo e qualquer sacrifício valia a pena.

— Está linda! — Além de admiração, aquela voz exprimia amor incondicional pela mãe.

— Obrigada, querido — agradeceu, envolvendo a criança num abraço protetor, enquanto esforçava-se para engolir o choro. Ma podia crer que aquela espera angustiante estava prestes a terminar.

No dia seguinte, os exames de Harry ficariam prontos, encerrando uma dolorosa peregrinação por vários especialistas e pe diatras, sem mencionar os inúmeros exames de sangue e radiografias. Não agüentava mais vê-lo definhar dia-a-dia, sem que os médicos chegassem a um diagnóstico definitivo sobre seu estado de saúde. Além dos abalos emocionais, aqueles tratamentos paliativos estavam acabando com suas economias...

"E se Harry precisar de um cirurgião habilidoso ou de um hospital particular?", indagou-se, aflita. Porém não deixou transpa recer aquelas dúvidas, sorrindo para o menino.

— Sarah já tem o telefone de onde estarei, caso precise entrar em contato comigo — explicou, enquanto o levava para a sala.

Não poder ficar com Harry por mais tempo causava-lhe muita tristeza, especialmente nessa noite derradeira, quando a apreensão e a ansiedade aumentavam seu remorso e sentimento de culpa por ter de sair. Ao mesmo tempo, não podia decepcionar o chefe, pois, mais do que nunca, iria precisar de cada centavo ganho com seu trabalho.

Aliás, não poderia encontrar alguém mais qualificada para cuidar da filho do que Sarah que, além de ser muita bondosa, era enfermeira do Hospital Infantil de Londres.

— O vestido lhe caiu muito bem — Sarah elogiou. Lily sorriu, acrescentando, com meiguice:

— Foi muito gentil de sua parte ter me emprestado essa roupa. A loira ergueu-se do sofá, num movimento gracioso, passando a examinar mais detalhadamente a amiga.

— Seu cabelo ficou estupendo! Devia usá-lo sempre assim.

— Também acho — Harry concordou, acariciando o braço da mãe. Depois, com aquela simplicidade típica da infância, disse: — Esse penteado deixa você diferente...

— Voltarei o mais cedo que puder — Lily declarou sorrindo, dando um beijo no filho.

Depois, esperou que o elevador chegasse e desceu até o subsolo, com outros dois vizinhos.

Seu prédio era um modesto edifício de apenas três andares, que fazia parte de um programa governamental de casas populares. Por esse motivo, aquele mesmo tipo de construção se repetia por quase todas as ruas do bairro, variando apenas quanto à cor da fachada ou tipo de flores do jardim da frente.

Com gestos precisos e automáticos, Lily deu a partida no seu velho e fiel carro Ford e, em poucos minutos, já estava dirigindo pela principal via de comunicação daqueles bairros mais afastados com o centro da cidade.

Já passavam das sete e meia, porém se o tráfego não estivesse muito intenso, chegaria à casa do patrão sem atrasos.

Albus Dumbledore morava em uma residência cinematográfica em Rose Bay, um condomínio fechado, de alto luxo num dos lugares mais belos e selecionados de Londres.

Lily já estivera lá antes, numa das concorrida festa que ele fazia questão de patrocinar para os empregados, após o balancete anual da empresa.

Na verdade, Albus Dumbledore era um empresário muito arrojado e humanitário, que investia e estimulava o aperfeiçoamento do seu pessoal Por isso, entre outras coisas, gostava de promover festas e reuniões mais íntimas com os sócios e alguns funcionários. Entretanto, avessa a uma vida social agitada, Lily sempre arranjara desculpas para evitar aqueles eventos, preferindo passar suas horas vagas junto do filho.

Trabalhava para a Dumbledore e Associados, uma empresa de grande porte, especializada nos mais diversos tipos de assessoria para outras firmas, incluindo áreas financeiras, jurídicas e de recursos humanos.

No momento, todos estavam entusiasmados com a recém-aquisição da conta da Inter-Kromell, um verdadeiro conglomerado de indústrias com filiais por toda Europa e até Estados Unidos. Alis também andavam cheios de curiosidade para conhecer o misterioso proprietário desse império, de quem nem sabiam o nome.

Sabia que seu carro era velho e o apartamento em que morava com Harry deixava muito a desejar em termos de conforto e espaço, porém era livre e independente e sempre conseguira saldar sozinha as dívidas de sua pequena família.

"Pelo menos, até agora...", acrescentou, mentalmente, tornando a preocupar-se com a saúde do filho.

Tão logo tocou a campainha, foi gentilmente recebida e levada até a gigantesca sala de estar, onde acontecia a festa.

Músicas suaves enchiam o ambiente, abafadas por um ininterrupto burburinho. Ao mesmo tempo, inúmeros garçons passavam entre os convidados, servindo uísques escoceses, vinhos alemães e sofistica dos petiscos. Todos os homens usavam _smoking, _enquanto a ala feminina tentava impressionar com caros vestidos longos.

Lily já estava mais calma, saboreando uma taça de champanhe, quando Frank Longbottom veio cumprimentá-la, sorrindo.

Ele era colega charmoso e simpático, que divertia todos com seu bom humor e otimismo. E, embora tivesse apenas trinta e dois anos, era um dos mais destacados executivos da firma, com um belo futuro pela frente.

— Lily, você está fenomenal! — exclamou, após uma rápida olhada pelo corpo da colega.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso, agradecida por aquele elogio sincero.

— O misterioso convidado de honra de Albus já chegou? — quis saber, sorvendo mais um gole de champanhe.

— Entendo... — murmurou, com um toque de reprovação na voz. — Quer que ele chegue logo para que possa se livrar dessa incumbência e voltar para casa o mais depressa possível, não é?

Lily deu um sorriso amarelo, afinal não podia negar a veracidade daquele comentário.

— Talvez ele nem apareça — retrucou, tentando afastar a con versa do campo pessoal.

— Duvido muito que falte — afirmou, cheio de segurança. — Albus contou-me que o novo cliente gosta de acompanhar de perto todos os negócios de sua empresa.

— Isso explica por que essa companhia cresceu tanto nesses úl timos anos.

Frank sorriu, malicioso.

— Fazendo dever de casa, hein? Por acaso, andou analisando os relatórios sobre a Inter-Kromell?

— Claro que sim. Afinal, se vamos trabalhar para essa firma, é preciso conhecer seu funcionamento em detalhes. Entretanto não en tendo porque o dono evita divulgar seu nome, mantendo uma névoa de mistério em torno de si.

— Que dedicação! — afirmou, jocoso. — Se continuar assim, logo será acionista da Dumbledore e Associados!

— Pare de brincar.

Ele a olhou com seriedade.

— Precisa ser mais ambiciosa, Lily. Você tem muito potencial para passar o resto da vida como mera funcionária de uma firma.

— Estou muito satisfeita com o modo como as coisas estão indo — ponderou, com placidez.

Lily sacudiu os ombros, indiferente, sem pudor em demonstrar seus sonhos de grandeza. Por fim, notando que a taça já estava vazia, indagou:

— Quer mais um drinque? Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Lily observou Frank afastar-se, com saudades da época em que seus mais insignificantes desejos podiam ser previstos, dando a impressão de que o homem amado era capaz de alcançar os cantos mais profundos de sua alma... Aqueles foram dias cheios de amor e contentamento, onde tudo parecia imerso num oceano de prazeres e felicidade. Mas isso fora apenas no começo...

Alheia à multidão barulhenta que a cercava, Lily deixou que a memória a levasse de volta ao passado, recordando a fase mais con traditória de sua vida, onde a felicidade havia se misturado à decepção e à angústia.

Sete anos ainda não haviam sido suficientes para apagar ou, pelo menos, diminuir as qualidades daquele homem, que fora e seria sem pre seu grande amor. Aliás, desde o primeiro encontro, a atração entre eles fora instantânea e arrasadora, como uma bomba atômica.

Naquela época, Lily ainda era muito romântica e inexperiente, por isso, não hesitara em entregar-se de corpo e alma àquela paixão, deixando que ele desvendasse todas as nuances de sua personalidade.

Com poucas semanas de namoro, ele passara a insistir para que se casassem, enfrentando a oposição da mãe de Lily, que achava melhor esperarem mais algum tempo antes de darem um passo tão sério. Contudo nada o demovera daquela idéia e, aos poucos, acabara por conquistar também a simpatia da sogra, uma viúva de meia-idade, de saúde frágil, que se preocupava em demasia com o futuro da filha.

Durante os primeiros três meses de casamento, Lily fora a mais feliz das mulheres, pois todos os seus sonhos pareciam transformar-se em realidade, num estalar de dedos. Bastava expressar o menor desejo por algo para que o recebesse junto com mil carícias e declarações de amor. Além disso, vivera inesquecíveis noites de paixão e volúpia que, às vezes, chegaram a estender-se por dias inteiros. Viviam um para o outro, sem importar-se como que acontecia no resto do mundo.

Com o fim da lua-de-mel, a vida foi retornando ao curso normal e aí iniciaram-se os problemas...

Pouco a pouco, os negócios do marido passaram a colocar-se entre eles, obrigando-o a passar muito tempo longe, em viagem ou reuniões intermináveis.

No princípio, embora sentisse muita falta dele, Lily não se aba lara com aquelas ausências prolongadas, procurando ser compreen siva e amável. Afinal sempre que se reencontravam, ele parecia tão carinhoso e apaixonado que jamais poderia suspeitar que outros tipos de negócios ocupavam sua mente...

Mesmo quando iniciaram-se os rumores ligando seu marido à Bellatrix Black, não dera importância. Além da confiança depo sitada nele, sempre soubera que as duas famílias negociavam juntas há várias décadas, portanto era natural que ambos participassem das mesmas reuniões e viagens.

Alta, esbelta, charmosa, Bellatrix era o protótipo da mulher rica e bem sucedida, que não media esforços para conseguir o que de sejava. Seu nome era presença obrigatória nos principais eventos de Birmingham, bem como nas colunas sociais. E, embora tratasse Lily com polidez, havia um certo toque de ironia e superioridade em seus comentários.

Não demorara muito para que as dúvidas passassem a germinar em seu íntimo, transformando os minutos de espera num verdadeiro tormento. Dominada pelo ciúmes, Lily caíra em depressão, alter nando momentos de tristeza com outros de profunda revolta. Por fim, cheia de coragem, decidira fazer a pergunta fatal ao marido...

Para sua surpresa, ele agira com plena indiferença; não negara, nem admitira seu envolvimento com Bellatrix Black, limitara-se a ignorar o assunto.

Magoada com a insensibilidade do marido e considerando-o cul pado por recusar-se a desmentir os boatos, Lily decidira ir embora.

Em choque, retornara para a casa da mãe e dera entrada no pedido de separação. Contudo, enquanto os advogados cuidavam dos pro cedimentos burocráticos, descobrira que estava grávida.

Com o orgulho ferido, resolvera assumir a criança sozinha, ocul tando essa gravidez de todos. Desse modo, em poucas semanas, conseguira o divórcio e nunca mais tornara a ver o marido.

Dois meses depois, sua mãe viera a falecer, devido a complicações respiratórias, não lhe restando mais nenhum vínculo com a cidade de Birmingham.

Completamente sozinha e arrasada com tudo que lhe acontecera, Lily havia decidido começar vida nova em outro local. Por isso, num ato de coragem, mudara-se para Londres.

Durante o resto da gravidez e o primeiro ano, após o nascimento de Harry, conseguira sustentar-se graças ao dinheiro da venda da casa da mãe, pois conseguira arranjar apenas trabalhos temporá rios, com pequenos salários.

Foram tempos difíceis, contudo não desanimara, ao contrário, con seguira até graduar-se em ciências contábeis, além de fazer vários outros cursos sobre mercado financeiro. Por fim conseguira um em prego na área contábil na Dumbledore e Associados, dando tudo de si para corresponder às expectativas.

Seus esforços valeram à pena, pois agora era uma profissional conceituada, que possuía o respeito e a admiração dos colegas e dos concorrentes.

— Desculpe a demora — Frank foi logo dizendo.

Com grande esforço, Lily voltou a concentrar-se no presente, trancando todas aquelas lembranças no fundo da sua alma.

— Seu drinque — Frank anunciou, oferecendo-lhe um copo longo e exótico, enfeitado com uma rodela de abacaxi. — Espero que goste.

Ela agradeceu, experimentando o líquido azul-esverdeado..

Logo, outro colega veio juntar-se a eles, mudando os rumos da conversa para o campo profissional. Quando deram por si, estavam falando sobre os efeitos de uma nova taxa sobre os negócios dos clientes.

Lily estava tão animada com aquele assunto que nem percebeu um certo frenesi no ar. Apenas quando Frank lhe deu um leve toque no braço, sentiu que algo diferente estava acontecendo.

Albus Dumbledore estava circulando pela sala, com o mesmo sorriso franco e amável de costume, acompanhado pelo novo cliente.

Ao bater os olhos no estranho, as pernas de Lily bambearam, enquanto ondas de frio e calor passaram a percorrer seu corpo, causando-lhe mal-estar.

"Não é possível! Isso só pode ser uma miragem!", pensou, usando todas as suas forças para aparentar calma. Porém, por mais que piscasse os olhos, a visão continuava ali, bem à sua frente.

Nos últimos anos, levara inúmeros sustos ao deparar-se com pes soas com aquele mesmo porte físico, cabelos castanhos e cabelos charmosamente bagunçados. No entanto, agora tinha certeza de que estava diante do homem que lhe pagara com traição todo o amor que havia lhe devotado.

Incapaz de mover-se, só lhe restava esperar até que se aproxi massem para as devidas apresentações. Sim, pois preferia agir como se estivesse vendo o ex-marido pela primeira vez. Afinal era discreta demais para permitir que os colegas de trabalho soubessem detalhes de sua vida particular.

"Preciso ser firme e corajosa", repetia para si mesma, lutando contra o insensato desejo de sair correndo dali.

Controlando cada músculo do corpo, Lily assumiu uma postura refinada e um tanto indiferente, própria de quem freqüenta as altas rodas da sociedade internacional e pode dar-se ao luxo de exibir um certo ar entediado. E, mesmo sabendo que, após aquele encontro, toda sua força desmoronaria, estava disposta a fazer aquele sacrifício. Não iria permitir que James Potter a humilhasse com seus modos aristocráticos e sofisticados.

Filho de italianos, mas nascido na Inglaterra, James pertencia a uma família muito rica e tradicional, que orgulhava-se de ter paren tescos com a nobreza européia. Porém, ao que tudo indicava, ele soubera multiplicar a fortuna herdada, transformando-se no proprietário de um poderoso conglomerado de indústrias, que ditava regras no mercado financeiro inglês.

Embora tivessem permanecido afastados por muitos anos, Lily admitiu, com pesar, que ele ainda lhe causava o mesmo tipo de atração da época de namoro. Era como se cada ínfima parte de seu corpo adquirisse vontade própria, ansiando desesperadamente por um toque ou carícia daquele homem, mestre na arte de seduzir.

De repente, sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias. Seus olhos acabaram de cruzar-se com os de James, transmitindo uma infinidade de conflitos mal-resolvidos de ambos os lados. Entretanto, antes que alguém pudesse perceber o que estava acontecendo, eles recuperaram o autocontrole, agindo com estudada indiferença.

— Nosso novo cliente de honra é um homem muito perturbador, não acha? — Frank indagou, irônico, percebendo o quanto aquela presença havia agitado a amiga.

Lily ignorou aquele comentário, preocupada apenas com o mo mento em que teria que ficar cara a cara com James.

— Duvido que haja uma mulher nessa festa que não gostaria de verificar se ele é tão bom, entre quatro paredes, quanto no comando de suas empresas — voltou a provocar, num sinal visível de ciúmes.

Dessa vez, entretanto, ela não permaneceu indiferente, lançando-lhe um olhar cheio de desprezo pela brincadeira maldosa.

"Se Frank pudesse imaginar que sou uma testemunha das ha bilidades de James na arte de amar...", pensou, cheia de saudades. Porém teve que interromper aqueles devaneios, pois Albus já estava quase à sua frente, com o convidado especial.

— Frank Longbottom, um dos meus principais executivos — Albus apresentou-lhe, enquanto apreciava com profunda satisfação a mudança de visual de Lily.

— Lily Evans, uma funcionária muito dedicada e eficiente — ele prosseguiu com as apresentações. Em seguida, fez uma pausa estratégica e anunciou: — Esse é James Potter.

Parecia que as pessoas haviam desaparecido e só havia aquele homem carismático e sedutor diante dela, tão forte era a impressão que ele ainda lhe provocava.

"Será que _**Bellatrix Black**_ continua compartilhando sua cama?", indagou-se, sentindo um misto de dor e ódio dominá-la.

Cheio de prepotência, ele observou as formas voluptuosas de Lily, fixando-se, por alguns instantes, no generoso decote do vestido negro.

Embora tomada pela irritação, ela reuniu toda sua auto-estima, agüentando aquela verdadeira análise com ares de superioridade e altivez. Por fim, aqueles belos olhos castanhos esverdeados cruzaram-se com os seus, deixando-a perceber toda a frieza e desdém que o ex-marido lhe devotava.

— Srta. Evans — ele cumprimentou, com um aceno de cabeça. Porém havia uma nota de sarcasmo em sua voz, imperceptível para os demais, porém não para Lily.

— Sr. Potter — retribuiu o cumprimento com estudada polidez, enquanto seu coração batia acelerado.

Diante daquele homem, sentia seus desejos mais íntimos virem à tona com extrema facilidade, como se fosse um vulcão prestes a explodir. Como gostaria de jogar-se nos braços dele, implorando por um beijo, sem pensar no passado, nem no futuro, apenas naquele momento de amor...

Contudo, antes que cedesse aos seus instintos passionais, James afastou-se, esperando que Albus o apresentasse ao próximo convi dado.

Com o coração em pedaços por ter sido tratada como uma mera estranha, Lily teve dificuldades para sufocar as lágrimas. Não podia negar que, mesmo depois de toda a traição que sofrerá, James continuava a ser o grande amor de sua vida. Porém, agora havia Harry para confortá-lo e, pensando na fisionomia angelical do filho, conseguiu ocultar todo seu sofrimento por trás de uma máscara de calma e indiferença.

"O destino, às vezes, tece sutis artimanhas para nos indicar um caminho...", Lily meditou, passando a encarar aquele encontro sob um novo ponto-de-vista. Afinal, após sete anos sem nenhum contato, chegava a ser irônico tornar a encontrá-lo exatamente no momento em que iria precisar de ajuda financeira para o tratamento de Harry. E, por mais que seu orgulho saísse ferido, estava disposta a tudo pelo bem do filho.

De repente, um gosto acre de sangue a fez abandonar aqueles pensamentos. Estivera tão tensa e preocupada nos últimos minutos que, sem perceber, mordera os lábios até feri-los.

Lily esperou mais uma meia hora e, apresentando desculpas esposa de Albus, deixou a casa, caminhando apressada até o carro.

Somente após acomodar-se no automóvel, conseguiu relaxar, como se tivesse tirado um fardo gigantesco dos ombros. Então, con ferindo o relógio de pulso, viu que ainda eram nove e meia.

— Minha nossa! — exclamou, surpresa. — Fiquei apenas uma hora naquela festa, mas pareceu uma eternidade!

A imagem de James Potter não saía de sua mente, deixando-a trêmula e insegura.

Assustada com as próprias reações, Lily fechou os olhos, rogando a Deus que a ajudasse a superar aquelas dificuldades. Em seguida, ligou a ignição, rumando para os subúrbios de Londres.

Foi um alívio chegar ao seu apartamento, um lugar onde tinha paz e não precisava disfarçar seus sentimentos e emoções de ninguém. Ou melhor, quase ninguém...

— Olá! — Sarah disse, animada, assim que a amiga abriu a porta. — Harry ficou muito bem e já está dormindo. Como foi sua noite?

"Encontrei o pai de Harry!", tinha vontade de dizer, porém as palavras não saíam de sua boca.

— Foi agradável — mentiu, esboçando um sorriso. Percebendo que a amiga estava cansada, Sarah levantou-se do sofá para ir para seu próprio apartamento, no andar de baixo.

— Boa noite, querida — despediu-se, abraçando Lily com afeto.

— Obrigada por tudo, Sarah. Nem sei o que faria sem sua ajuda!

— Amigos são para isso mesmo.

Assim que Sarah se foi, Lily cobriu o rosto com as mãos, cho rando todas suas tristezas e angústias. Por fim, quando as lágrimas secaram, foi para o quarto do filho, dar-lhe o sagrado beijo de boa noite.

Ali, diante daquela criança maravilhosa, fruto de seu amor por James, sentiu as forças renascerem em seu íntimo, enchendo-a de coragem.

Depois, com gestos mecânicos, aprontou-se para dormir, vestindo a camisola e retirando a pintura do rosto. Porém nunca fora tão difícil pegar no sono!

Atormentada pelas lembranças, Lily rolou de uma lado para outro até que, finalmente, vencida pelo cansaço, acabou adormecen do. Todavia seu envolvimento com James Potter estava apenas recomeçando...

_**Alguém gostou? Se tiver alguém aí, que tal deixar uma review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Cá estou eu novamente ;) resolvi postar outro capítulo logo.

Ahaa! E é bom saber que não estou sozinha por aqui. Uma leitoraa, que emoção ;)

Sassah Potter: Seja bem vinda ;) Que bom que vc tá gostando. Quer mais Lily e James? Outro encontro bombástico do casal nesse capítulo... Tb fico com peninha do Harry, pobrezinho, mas a Lily vai lutar com unhas dentes pelo bem estar dele ;) Vamos vê a reação do James com a revelaçãozinha que a Lily vai fazer (hahaha). Espero que vc continue acompanhando.

Sem mais, vamos ao capítulo...

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

Lily teve uma noite péssima, cheia de sonhos con fusos e aterradores, que a despertavam sobressaltada. Quando os primeiros raios de sol surgiram no horizonte, pulou da cama, aliviada. Tinha esperanças de que o corre-corre do seu cotidiano não lhe desse tempo de pensar naquele oceano de problemas em que se transformara sua vida.

Após uma boa ducha, vestiu-se como de costume para o escritório, com os cabelos presos e um clássico _tailleur _cinza. Teve, porém, um trabalho enorme para esconder, sob a maquiagem, as marcas incontestáveis daquela noite mal dormida.

Depois, despertou Harry com um beijo e juntos foram tomar um delicioso café matinal e levou-o para a escola. Chegou à sede da Dumbledore e Associados um pouco antes das nove.

Quando o relógio já anunciava a hora do almoço, pôs o serviço de lado e, com gestos firmes, ligou para o consultório do neuropediatra de Harry.

A recepcionista foi extremamente educada, porém deixou bem claro que não poderia passar os resultados dos exames por telefone. Por isso, Lily acabou marcando uma consulta para o final da tarde.

Durante o resto do dia, não conseguiu concentrar-se em mais nada, cheia de ansiedade e aflição. Quando finalmente encontrou-se sentada no consultório, parecia uma sombra, abatida e com enormes olheiras.

— Harry tem um tumor na base do cérebro — o médico anunciou. — Tudo indica que seja benigno, mas esse tipo de problema varia muito em tamanho e velocidade de desenvolvimento. Portanto, uma cirurgia é essencial e deve ser feita o mais rápido possível.

Perplexa com aquela notícia, Lily ficou alguns minutos quieta, sem conseguir ordenar os próprios pensamentos. Sua mente trans formara-se num turbilhão de idéias e imagens desconexas, onde o que mais se destacava era a necessidade de conseguir dinheiro.

— Posso indicar-lhe um bom neurocirurgião para esse caso, aliás é um dos melhores do país — o médico prosseguiu, tentando des pertá-la do choque inicial.

Quando estacionou em frente de sua casa, tentou sorrir para o filho, que o olhava da janela, em companhia de Sarah. Tinha de afastar a angústia que a atormentava, para não preocupar Harry. Depois de abraçar e beijar o filho, agradeceu à amiga e foi para seu Harry adormeceu, Lily ligou para o serviço de informações telefônicas, torcendo para conseguir o número que precisava.

Minutos depois, desligou o aparelho, decepcionada, descobrindo que o telefone particular de James Potter não estava na lista. Só obteve dois números da Inter-Kromell, mas, àquela hora, nenhum deles respondia. Tudo indicava que teria de aguardar até o dia se guinte para resolver aquele problema.

Na manhã seguinte, Lily deixou o filho na escola e foi para o escritório, como de hábito. Assim que encontrou-se em sua sala, fechou a porta, disposta a fazer aquele fatídico telefonema longe dos olhares curiosos dos colegas.

Após várias tentativas inúteis, Lily compreendeu que poucas pessoas gozavam do privilégio de falar diretamente com James Potter.

A hipótese de ficar esperando o dia inteiro até que James entrasse em contato agiu como um balde de água fria no ânimo de Lily. Por um momento, teve vontade de desistir de tudo e pensar em outra alternativa para o caso de Harry. O problema é que não havia outra solução... Por isso, após o desalento inicial, reuniu toda sua fibra e ligou de novo para a Inter-Kromell.

Conhecia uma outra maneira, aliás muito eficiente, para burlar aquelas muralhas de assessores e não teria escrúpulos em utilizá-la.

— James Potter — pediu, com voz pausada, assim que a recepcionista atendeu. E, antes que a garota viesse com as perguntas de costume, prosseguiu: — Diga à secretária dele que a sra. Potter deseja falar com seu marido.

Como previa, aquela frase surtiu o efeito desejado e, em poucos segundos, a chamada foi transferida.

— No momento, o sr. Potter não se encontra no escritório — outra voz feminina anunciou. — Gostaria que ele lhe telefonasse quando chegar?

"Droga!", Lily pensou, tentando encontrar uma saída rápida para aquele problema. Não podia simplesmente pedir-lhe o celular do ex-marido, sob pena de ser desmascarada.

— A que horas ele deverá chegar? — indagou, mantendo a calma.

— Na parte da tarde. O sr. Potter tem uma reunião às três, seguida por outra às quatro.

Sem hesitar, Lily anunciou:

— Obrigada. Estarei aí às quatro e meia. — Então pôs o fone no gancho, surpresa com a própria audácia. Em seguida, deu mais dois telefonemas, uma para Sarah, pedindo-lhe que apanhasse Harry na escola, e outro para a professora do filho, comunicando-lhe aquela mudança.

Mais uma vez, contou os minutos para o final do expediente, desprezando a hora do almoço para poder sair mais cedo.

Quando seu relógio de pulso marcava quatro e quinze, Lily já atravessava o imponente _lobby _de mármore do edifício-sede da Inter-Kromell, agindo como se tivesse feito o mesmo trajeto milhares de outras vezes. Contudo, por detrás daquela postura tranqüila e decidida, havia uma mulher insegura e com os nervos à flor da pele.

Assim que o elevador a deixou no andar da presidência, um ca lafrio percorreu sua espinha, pois havia chegado o momento de iden tificar-se para a secretária.

À essa altura, James já devia ter sido informado sobre sua li gação. E se ele se recusasse a recebê-la?

"Seja otimista! Não pode desistir agora!", uma voz interior tentou animá-la.

Lily dirigiu-se à mesa da recepcionista e, com um sorriso estu dado nos lábios, apresentou-se como a sra. Potter.

Após uma rápida e discreta conversa pelo interfone, a moça co municou-lhe:

— O sr. Potter ainda está em reunião, mas sua secretária irá levá-la para uma sala privativa, onde poderá aguardar com mais conforto.

"Pelo menos, passei pelo primeiro obstáculo", admitiu, aliviada.

Logo foi conduzida até o escritório de James, que, aliás, era muito bem-decorado em tons de bege e manteiga, contrastando com os sofás de couro marrom-escuro.

Para distraí-la, havia uma infinidades de revistas, sobre uma das mesas de canto, e uma televisão. Entretanto o que mais a impressionou foi a vista privilegiada da cidade, através das gigan tescas janelas de vidro blindado.

De repente, seus olhos brilharam ao vislumbrar um console repleto de bebidas caras e tentadoras.

"Talvez um drinque seja o que estou precisando para ganhar mais coragem e confiança", pensou, já decidindo o que iria beber. Porém, antes de abrir alguma garrafa, lembrou-se de que estava com o es tômago vazio e voltou atrás em sua decisão. Pois, no seu estado, o álcool poderia deixá-la ainda mais nervosa, pondo tudo a perder. Então sentou-se numa das poltronas, aguardando, impaciente, pela chegada do ex-marido.

Dez minutos mais tarde, Lily continuava a esperar, temendo que James estivesse lhe preparando alguma armadilha diabólica. Afinal, após aquela traição com Bellatrix, o considerava capaz dos mais sórdidos procedimentos.

Ninguém podia avaliar o quanto lhe custava estar ali, passando por cima do próprio orgulho, para pedir, ou se fosse o caso, implorar, a ajuda daquele homem inescrupuloso, que havia massacrado seu coração sete anos atrás.

Só de imaginar que, em poucos minutos, estaria sozinha com ele naquela sala, sentia calafrios pelo corpo, além de fortes pontadas no estômago.

Nesse exato momento, a porta abriu-se e James Potter entrou, majestoso, com uma fisionomia de poucos amigos. Trajava um terno verde-escuro, camisa cor de areia e gravata de seda italiana, esban jando charme e sofisticação.

Ela levantou-se de imediato, sentindo um calor intenso dominá-la, como se o sangue estivesse fervendo nas veias. E, por mais que tivesse se preparado para aquele momento, havia menosprezado o poder de sedução de James.

Assim que ele fechou a porta, Lily sentiu-se presa, enroscada na própria teia, e teve um forte impulso de fugir, deixando tudo para trás. Porém o pânico a impedia de mover-se.

Ciente da reação devastadora que causara, James analisou a ex-esposa de alto a baixo, sorrindo, vitorioso. Depois, cruzou a sala, sentando-se a uma boa distância de Lily.

Ambos fitaram-se por algum tempo, no mais absoluto silêncio.

James aparentava força e elegância, lembrando um felino pronto para atacar sua vítima. Contudo, nunca precisava recorrer a atitudes mais brutas para aniquilar os inimigos, pois seu maior trunfo era a grande habilidade com as palavras.

Por sua vez, Lily fazia o papel de vítima em potencial, aguar dando pacientemente pelo ataque para ver como poderia defender-se.

— Podemos pular as formalidades e ir direto aos motivos que a trouxeram aqui? — ele sugeriu, com aquele seu tom autoritário.

— Não tinha certeza de que iria me receber... — ela murmurou, tentando ganhar algum tempo para acalmar-se.

James a olhava com a mais absoluta indiferença e desprezo, deixando bem claro a aversão que sentia por ela.

— Talvez fosse curiosidade... — deixou escapar, em meio a um sorriso maquiavélico.

Uma onda de raiva tomou conta de Lily, despertando-lhe o in sólito desejo de esbofeteá-lo. Por sorte, conseguiu conter aqueles ímpetos agressivos, devolvendo-lhe o mesmo tipo de sorriso. Afinal de contas havia se esforçado muito para chegar até ali e não iria desistir daquela luta no primeiro _round. _Precisava dele, ou melhor, Harry dependia da ajuda que só o dinheiro dele poderia con seguir.

— Café?

Ela estava prestes a recusar, porém, achando que aquela bebida quente talvez revigorasse suas forças, mudou de idéia.

— Sim, obrigada.

Com um certo ar de preocupação, James analisou as formas longilíneas de Lily, atentando para a palidez excessiva daquele rosto delicado. Foi até a escrivaninha, pedindo café e sanduíches pelo interfone. Ao retornar para o sofá, entretanto, estava mais sar cástico e irônico do que nunca.

— De quanto dinheiro precisa, Lily? — indagou, sem rodeios. Assustada com aquela pergunta tão direta, balançou a cabeça em gestos negativos, incapaz de pronunciar uma palavra.

— Ora, não seja cínica — tornou a atacar. — Tenho certeza de que foi esse motivo que a trouxe aqui!

Lily já havia calculado as despesas da operação, acrescentando um pouco a mais para qualquer emergência. Por isso, respondeu, com sinceridade:

— Preciso de vinte mil dólares.

James caiu na gargalhada diante daquela quantia alta.

— Por acaso, vai usar esse dinheiro para uma cirurgia ou coisa do gênero? — ironizou, desconhecendo que chegara à verdade.

A princípio, Lily fitou-o, incrédula diante de tamanha adivinha ção. Porém, ao perceber que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira maldosa, seu rosto contraiu-se de raiva e dor. Afinal como ele se atrevia a brincar com algo tão sério assim?

Tomada pelo ódio, pegou o objeto mais próximo e, sem pensar nas conseqüências, arremessou-o na direção de James.

Por sorte, ele ainda teve tempo de desviar-se, antes que a estatueta de cristal se espatifasse na parede, a poucos centímetros de seu ombro direito.

O estrondo foi enorme e, numa fração de segundos, a peça trans formou-se num amontoado de cacos, que se espalhou por todo o carpete. Depois, sobreveio o silêncio, aterrador à sua própria maneira, e repleto de significados ocultos que as pessoas adorariam ignorar.

Lily não conseguia mover-se, chocada com aquela atitude des cabida. Parecia em transe, sem acreditar no que acabara de fazer.

Era impossível avaliar o que se passava pela cabeça de James naquele momento, pois seu rosto parecia coberto por uma máscara de mármore, que o impedia de expressar qualquer sentimento, mesmo que fosse de raiva ou ódio.

De repente, o telefone tocou, fazendo-a pular, assustada, como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico.

Senhor de suas emoções, ele atendeu a chamada, sem deixar trans parecer na voz o menor sinal de irritação ou descontrole.

Mais do que nunca, Lily queria sair daquela sala, daquele prédio, enfim da vida dele de uma vez por todas. No entanto, ainda não podia.

James colocou o fone no gancho e, lentamente, virou-se para ela, exibindo um sorriso cínico.

— Bem, por acaso precisa do dinheiro para fazer um aborto? — perguntou, tentando agredi-la com as palavras.

Controlando os nervos, ela defendeu-se:

— Não me julgue pelo tipo de mulheres que está acostumado a levar para a cama!

— Não possui argumentos para fazer-me esse tipo de acusação — retrucou, arregalando os olhos castanhos esverdeados, como se desejasse fuzilá-la. Lily respirou fundo para manter a calma. Então tornou a atacar:

— Está além da minha imaginação acreditar que manteve celibato por sete anos! — "Como eu fiz", acrescentou, em pensamento.

— Será que veio até aqui para julgar minha vida sexual durante os anos em que estivemos separados? — Sua voz mesclava agres sividade com desdém, chegando a atingir Lily como se fosse um punhal.

— Se pôde dormir com Bellatrix, enquanto éramos casados, não ouso nem imaginar o que fez depois que parti! — disse, deixando vir à tona anos de ressentimento.

Durante alguns segundos, uma expressão enigmática surgiu no rosto de James, como se quisesse dizer algo. Porém, antes que pudesse manifestar-se, voltou a exibir o descaso habitual.

— Diga logo o que quer Lily — pediu, ríspido. Em seguida, consultando o relógio, informou: — Daqui a nove minutos tenho uma reunião com um amigo muito especial.

Percebendo que não chegaria a lugar algum com aquelas acusações do passado, Lily reprimiu a raiva, tentando parecer calma e indi ferente como ele.

— Já lhe disse o que quero.

— Ora, sabendo o quanto me detesta, estou intrigado com os motivos que a levaram a me procurar para pedir dinheiro.

— Alguém muito querido tem que fazer uma cirurgia delicada — explicou, com a voz cheia de emoção. — Por isso, vai precisar de bons especialistas e um hospital particular.

Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, irônico.

— É um homem?

— Não.

— Nesse, caso, quem é Lily? — inquiriu, disposto a descobrir toda a verdade.

— Uma criança — respondeu, sem coragem de dizer o resto.

— E posso saber que criança é essa?

Lily conhecia James o suficiente para saber que ele não lhe daria um centavo se não lhe contasse toda a história. Já havia até se preparado para isso. Porém, agora que chegara o momento, sen tia-se fraca e indefesa diante daquele homem, que mais parecia uma fortaleza.

— É meu filho — revelou, lentamente, como se as palavras relutassem em sair de sua boca.

James pareceu perplexo com aquela revelação. Contudo, logo se refez do susto, tornando a fitá-la com desprezo.

— Então, Lily, sugiro que peça ajuda ao pai da criança — disse, levantando-se, numa clara demonstração de que a conversa havia terminado.

Tremendo dos pés a cabeça, ela continuou sentada, ignorando a atitude dele. Sabia que não podia mais manter aquela farsa, a menos que desistisse de tudo e voltasse para casa sem o dinheiro.

"Isso nunca!", pensou, reunindo o resto de suas forças.

— Harry nasceu exatamente sete meses e três semanas depois que deixei Birmingham — comunicou, retirando da bolsa um monte de papéis.

Tivera o cuidado de trazer a certidão de nascimento do filho e outros documentos que podiam comprovar a veracidade de sua his tória, bem como várias fotos de Harry. Aliás, trouxera muitas fotografias, desde o nascimento até a idade atual, mostrando um menino com os mesmos traços, tom de pele e cabelo do pai. Na verdade, Harry era uma cópia do pai, e de Lily o menino só havia herdado os inconfundíveis olhos verdes.

Aos poucos, foi passando aquelas provas irrefutáveis para as mãos de James, que examinava tudo, boquiaberto.

— Harry é seu filho, James. Seu filho! — repetiu, como se tivesse tirado um peso da consciência.

O clima ficou tenso na sala, dando a impressão de que todo o oxigênio havia sido substituído por um gás inflamável, em vias de incendiar-se.

Ela permaneceu sentada, esperando que James tomasse alguma atitude.

— Diga-me, Lily — ele pediu, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem. — Pretendia ocultar a minha paternidade para sempre?

Essa era uma pergunta difícil de responder, pois todos os dias, indagava-se o mesmo, sem conseguir chegar a uma conclusão sa tisfatória.

— Talvez, quando ele estivesse mais velho, eu viesse a colocá-lo em contato com você... — admitiu, sincera.

— _Obrigada _por tanta consideração! — Sua voz estava fria como gelo. — E, para ser mais preciso, como pretendia apresentá-lo? Co locando-o na porta da minha casa, daqui uns dez ou quinze anos, com um bilhete resumindo toda a história?

Ele estava furioso e descontrolado, como Lily jamais vira antes. Parecia uma fera ferida e acuada, cuja única opção é contra-atacar.

— Droga! Não tinha o direito de fazer isso! — praguejou, andando em círculos pela sala. Depois, deu vários murros na escrivaninha, descarregando toda sua raiva naquela peça da mobília.

Finalmente, mais calmo, James aproximou-se da ex-esposa, in dagando:

— O que há de errado com a criança? E que tipo de cirurgia precisa?

Com a voz saída das profundezas de sua alma, Lily descreveu-lhe, em detalhes, tudo o que os médicos haviam dito sobre a saúde de Harry, enquanto ele rabiscava algumas palavras num pedaço de papel.

— Dê-me seu endereço e telefone — ordenou, sem aceitar recusas.

— Tudo o que precisa fazer é dar-me o dinheiro para a cirurgia — respondeu, desviando o olhar.

O rosto dele ficou transfigurado pela cólera e, num gesto impul sivo, segurou Lily pelos ombros, forçando-a a fitá-lo.

— Não pode ter acreditado que eu lhe daria um cheque e a deixaria sair daqui como se nada tivesse acontecido, não é? — Soltou-a, esperando por alguma resposta.

Trêmula, devido àqueles toques vigorosos, e confusa com toda aquela situação, ela não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer.

— Farei o possível para devolver-lhe o dinheiro... — murmurou, hesitante, após uma grande pausa.

— Oh! Não duvido disso! — exclamou, com voz rouca e suave, chegando a deixá-la arrepiada como nos velhos tempo...

James estava mudando de tática. Como vira que o jeito autori tário não dera resultados, passara a usar seu charme para conseguir o que desejava. A pergunta era: aonde pretendia chegar?

Uma leve e providencial batida na porta interrompeu-os, quando Lily já enfrentava dificuldades para conter os ímpetos de jogar-se nos braços dele.

Logo, a secretária entrou, colocando uma bandeja enorme sobre uma das mesas de canto. Então serviu o café e destampou uma travessa de prata com delicados sanduíches de patê. Enquanto ocu pava-se com isso, não deixou transparecer nenhum sinal de indis crição diante da peça estilhaçada no carpete.

— Ligue para Remus Lupin, Renate — James pediu, polido. — Transmita-lhe minhas desculpas e agende nossa reunião para se gunda-feira.

— Claro — respondeu, sem pestanejar, deixando a sala em se guida.

Lily olhou para os sanduíches, sentindo o estômago contrair-se de fome, pois não comia nada desde o café da manhã. Entretanto, como estava decidida a acabar logo com aquela entrevista, serviu-se apenas de uma xícara de café.

Ao primeiro gole, sentiu os efeitos benéficos daquele líquido re-vigorante, que parecia restituir-lhe as forças e o desejo de continuar lutando pelo bem de Harry. Mais animada, rendeu-se àquelas iguarias, experimentando um dos sanduíches. Mas essa explosão de autoconfiança durou pouco, pois logo percebeu que James acom panhava todos os seus movimentos...

Aqueles olhos, colados em seu corpo, mexiam com seus nervos, dando-lhe uma sensação de insegurança e medo. Sim, tinha medo do que James poderia fazer agora que sabia de toda a ver dade...

— Não precisa desmarcar sua reunião — sussurrou, aparentando mais coragem do que realmente sentia. Então, indicando seu desejo de sair da sala, deixou o sanduíche de lado e ajeitou a bolsa sobre o ombro.

— Aonde pensa que vai? — inquiriu, calmo. Porém, devido à enorme aura de poder e autoridade que havia em torno dele, podia dar-se ao luxo de intimidá-la com voz suave.

— Vou para casa — respondeu, pondo-se de pé.

— Ótimo! Pois pretendo conhecer meu filho o quanto antes. Aquelas palavras a traspassaram como flechas, deixando um rastro de dor e sofrimento intenso.

— Não! — retrucou, impulsiva, quase num desabafo. Afinal, temia os efeitos desagradáveis que um encontro entre pai e filho pudessem causar na criança. Logo, porém, conseguiu controlar a torrente de emoções desenfreadas que jorrava de sua alma e tentou explicar-se: — Não quero que sua presença cause qualquer tipo de problema para Harry.

— Para nosso filho ou para você? — indagou, impiedoso. — Afinal deve ter calculado que, uma vez conhecendo a verdade, eu jamais permitiria que as coisas continuassem como estão, não é?

Lily sentiu o pânico dominá-la. Sentia-se à beira de um abismo, acuada por um leão feroz. Não podia recuar, nem tampouco ir adian te... Só conseguia aguardar pelo desfecho, implorando misericórdia.

— Não pode impedir-me de sair daqui! — disse, descontrolada.

— Quero meu filho, Lily — James declarou, implacável. — Podemos tentar uma reconciliação ou, se preferir, pedirei a custódia dele na justiça. Você é quem decide...

Ela baixou a cabeça e soltou os braços em torno do corpo, vencida pelo desânimo. Nada havia saído como planejara... Mas logo sentiu a raiva e a indignação brotarem das profundezas de seu ser, dando-lhe novo alento.

— Não tem o direito de tirá-lo de mim! — exclamou, com o rosto desfigurado pelo ódio.

— Tem até amanhã para resolver — respondeu, rabiscando algo num pedaço de papel, que entregou-lhe. — Poderá encontrar-me nesse número.

— Chantagem é crime, sabia?

— Apenas dei-lhe uma chance de escolher... — retrucou, cínico.

— Recuso-me a considerar a hipótese da reconciliação com um homem que irá dividir sua cama com outras mulheres, além da es posa!

Ambos se encararam, trocando farpas pelo olhar.

— Não tente negar isso! — Lily prosseguiu, corajosa. — Enquanto éramos casados, algumas pessoas tinham um prazer sórdido em contar-me suas aventuras extraconjugais, apresentando, inclusi ve, provas de sua infidelidade.

— Sua obsessão por esse fato nunca irá diminuir?

— Nem tampouco meu ódio por você!

James sorriu, sarcástico, tirando o máximo proveito de sua si tuação vantajosa.

— Portanto, devo concluir que seu amor maternal é imenso para levá-la a confrontar-me...

As lágrimas embaçaram sua visão, deixando-a ainda mais furiosa e humilhada.

— Só vim procurá-lo porque não tinha outra alternativa! — ex clamou, tentando salvar um pouco do seu orgulho.

Sem dizer mais nada, ela foi até a porta e girou a maçaneta. Nessa altura, já não se importava se ele iria detê-la ou não.

Como James permanecesse imóvel, Lily atravessou a sala con tígua, com passos firmes, tentando até mesmo sorrir para a secretária. No entanto seu coração sangrava, devido a feridas antigas que jamais haviam cicatrizado...

_**Reviews?**_

_**Até o próximo capítulo! Que não vai demorar ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mais uma vez aqui para outro capítulo. E nesse vamos vê o encontro do Harry com o James *-***_

_**Thaty: **__**Bem vinda ;)**_

_**Sassah Potter: **__**Que bom que gostou. Mais um capítulo quentinho, saindo do forno.**_

_**CAP**__**ÍTULO 3**_

O tráfego estava muito lento e Lily demorou uma hora para chegar ao afastado subúrbio onde morava. Em silêncio, agradeceu a Deus por ter conseguido atravessar a cidade sem sofrer nenhum acidente, pois, do jeito que estava preocupada e aflita, mal havia prestado atenção aos sinais de trânsito.

Sarah abriu-lhe a porta, recebendo de Lily um olhar agradecido.

— Obrigada por pegar Harry no colégio — disse, ao entrar no apartamento da amiga. — Tive alguns problemas e acabei me atrasando... — completou, evasiva.

— Sarah contou-me uma história e, depois, as sistimos a alguns desenhos na televisão. E também já tomei banho! — Harry informou, jogando-se nos braços da mãe.

Lily apertou aquele corpo delicado de encontro ao seu, sentindo uma angústia profunda, dilacerando seu coração. Mas não derramou uma única lágrima, embora o que mais tivesse vontade de fazer fosse chorar.

Durante sete anos, tivera uma vida calma e pacata ao lado do filho, criando uma espécie de mundo particular para ambos, onde a crueldade das pessoas não conseguia afetá-los. Fora um período de muita luta e trabalho, mas, apesar do orçamento reduzido, nunca lhes faltara o necessário para o sustento. Agora, de uma hora para outra, tudo virará de pernas para o ar...

Como se não bastassem os problemas de saúde de Harry, ainda havia o prepotente James Potter para complicar ainda mais a situação. E, por mais que tentasse ser otimista, sabia que a entrada dele em suas vidas causaria danos irreparáveis.

— Aceita um café? — Sarah ofereceu, tirando-a daquele transe momentâneo. — Acabei de por água para ferver.

— Por que não vai até o meu apartamento e janta conosco? — propôs, comovida com a generosidade da amiga. Afinal, aquilo era o mínimo que podia fazer para agradecê-la. Além do mais, seria ótimo ter companhia, pois, dessa forma, teria menos tempo para pensar em seus problemas.

— Eu adoraria... — respondeu, com pesar. — Mas tenho um compromisso essa noite.

Ela percebeu um quê de hesitação na voz de Sarah, sempre tão segura e decidida.

— Pelo jeito, esse não será mais um daqueles jantares animados com as amigas do hospital, não é? — indagou, piscando o olho com malícia. — Quem é esse homem de sorte?

Sarah sorriu, confirmando as suspeitas de Lily. Porém não disse nada até que tivessem ajeitado Harry na sala, com alguns brinquedos de montar, e ido para a cozinha.

— É um médico que conheci há alguns meses, durante uma cirurgia de emergência em um dos meus plantões noturnos — revelou, com os olhos brilhando de alegria. — Ele mudou-se para Londres há pouco tempo. O conheci no hospital, conversamos e ele me convidou para jantar. Naquele momento, não consegui recusar, mas agora, não sei se fiz a coisa certa...

Conhecendo as dificuldades que Sarah havia enfrentado no primeiro casamento, além do divórcio traumático que a deixara profundamente desiludida com os homens, Lily podia entender a hesitação da amiga diante daquela nova oportunidade amorosa.

— E claro que agiu certo! E fico muito feliz por você! — declarou, sincera, tentando transmitir-lhe confiança.

— Estou morrendo de medo! — confessou, arregalando os olhos azuis. Em seguida, coou o café, enchendo duas xícaras com o líquido fumegante.

— A que horas ele vem buscá-la? — perguntou, notando que Sarah ainda vestia um roupão de banho.

— Às sete. — Respirou fundo, aflita. — Mas acho que vou telefonar-lhe cancelando nosso encontro.

"Se ele tiver um pouco de intuição, deve ter tirado o fone do gancho, prevendo que Sarah pudesse tomar essa atitude ", pensou, observando a amiga discar alguns números no telefone.

— Droga! — esbravejou, após várias tentativas. — Só dá sinal de ocupado! O que vou fazer agora?

— Saia com ele.

— Não posso! — Sarah confessou, desorientada. — Se fosse com você, sairia com outro homem?

Aquela pergunta atingiu a alma de Lily como uma flecha, dilacerando tudo que encontrava pelo caminho. Como podia incentivar a amiga, se ela mesma nunca tivera coragem de fazer isso? Após seu divórcio, fechara-se para o amor, excluindo qualquer homem das esferas mais íntimas de sua vida.

"Ah! James!", pensou, num suspiro, relembrando o modo maravilhoso como se entendiam nos momento de intimidade. Nunca poderia substituí-lo por outro, nem mesmo após todas as traições a que ele a submetera. E, depois de tanto tempo separados, suas vidas tornavam a cruzar-se...

Não iria suportar o desgaste emocional de um processo pela guarda de Harry. Afinal, embora soubesse que tinha todos o direito de continuar com o menino, não poderia desprezar o poderio econômico de James Potter, muito menos os traumas que uma situação delicada como essa poderia causar em seu filho.

— Lily? — Sarah chamou, preocupada com aquele silêncio prolongado.

Ela sorriu, procurando concentrar-se no dilema da amiga.

— Nem todos os homens são insensíveis como nossos primeiros maridos — sentenciou, numa tentativa de convencê-la a sair.

Sarah meneou a cabeça, incrédula.

— Só me resta uma alternativa: quando ele chegar, direi que mudei de idéia — prometeu, sorvendo o resto do café da xícara. Em seguida, olhando dentro dos olhos de Lily, indagou: — Está tudo bem com você? Parece aflita...

Aquele não era o momento para desabafos, pois logo o amigo de Sarah chegaria e ela ainda precisava vestir-se. Além disso, não sabia se era capaz de revelar a alguém, mesmo que fosse a sua melhor amiga, a proposta que James lhe fizera. Por isso, forçou um sorriso, preferindo mentir.

— Estou bem, é só cansaço. — Então, mudando de assunto, le vantou-se da cadeira e disse: — Preciso servir o jantar para Harry, mas voltarei para ajudá-la com o cabelo.

De volta para o outro apartamento, Harry transformou-se num divertido espectador dos esforços da mãe para deixar os cabelos lisos e finos de Sarah com uma aparência mais exuberante.

— Por que estou tão nervosa como uma adolescente em seu primeiro encontro? — indagou, irritada.

Lily sorriu-lhe, maliciosa.

— Não, é melhor nem responder! — a amiga exclamou, decidida a não aceitar o óbvio.

— Está pronto! — afirmou, afastando-se um pouco para examinar o resultado dos seus esforços.

Após alguns instantes de contemplação, Sarah abriu um largo e sincero sorriso.

— Obrigada, nunca conseguiria pentear-me assim, nervosa como estou.

— Está linda! — Harry exclamou, com entusiasmo. Diante daquele elogio tão espontâneo, Sarah relaxou, adquirindo mais confiança.

— Não vai me dizer o nome dele? — Lily perguntou, morta de curiosidade.

— Brad Hensey — revelou, dando os últimos retoques no batom. — Está perto dos quarenta anos, é cirurgião, viúvo e tem um filho. Ah! E também é muito charmoso e atraente!

Nesse momento, o som estridente do interfone cortou o ar, anunciando a chegada do médico.

Num gesto rápido, Lily pegou Harry no colo e foi para a porta dos fundos.

— Boa sorte e divirta-se bastante! — desejou, antes de sair.

Já em seu apartamento, fez alguns desenhos e também brincou com o filho antes que ele finalmente adormecesse, por volta das nove da noite. Então, sem fazer ruídos, debruçou-se sobre a cama do menino

Harry era tão pequeno e frágil para passar por uma cirurgia daquele tipo!..

Com um nó na garganta e coração apertado, acariciou os cabelos do filho, reprimindo as lágrimas. Precisava ser forte por ambos.

"Pelo menos, ela terá o melhor tratamento que o dinheiro puder pagar", consolou-se, lembrando de sua conversa com James.

Lily permaneceu ao lado de Harry por um longo tempo, até que, exausta, ergueu-se e foi para seu quarto. Então, disposta a reagir, discou um número no telefone.

Quinze minutos mais tarde, colocou o fone no gancho, estarrecida com a conversa que tivera com seu advogado.

Segundo o parecer técnico, num caso normal de disputa pela guarda dos filhos, a mulher só perde se for constatado que é relapsa com as crianças ou sem condições morais para educá-las. Portanto, como Lily era uma excelente mãe, o máximo que poderia acontecer a Harry seria visitar o pai nos finais de semana e passar algumas férias com ele.

O grande problema era ter omitido de James o fato de estar grávida. Isso tornava tudo mais difícil. Não tinha dúvida, de que os advogados do ex-marido utilizariam esse argumento à exaustão para convencer o juiz de que era imatura e despreparada para cuidar do menino.

Os ventos estavam a seu favor, é verdade, mas essa pequena chance de perder a guarda de Harry a deixava aterrorizada.

Fechou os olhos por um minuto, relembrando a proposta de James. Aquelas palavras cínicas e ameaçadoras ainda ecoavam por sua cabeça, com a intensidade de um trovão.

— Jamais voltarei a viver com ele! — bradou, com firmeza. Porém, logo em seguida, pensou nos traumas que uma batalha judicial poderia causar em Harry e toda sua segurança desmoronou como um castelo de areia. Sentia-se num beco sem saída, confusa e amedrontada com o que estava lhe acontecendo.

Incapaz de adormecer, preferiu fazer a limpeza do pequeno apartamento, arrematando a noite com uma enorme cesta de roupas para passar. Pelo menos, ocupando-se com as tarefas domésticas, desviaria a atenção dos outros problemas de sua vida.

O dia já estava amanhecendo, quando finalmente foi para a cama, dormir umas poucas horas.

— Você está péssima! — Sarah declarou, consternada, assim que Lily abriu-lhe a porta, na manhã seguinte. — Algum problema com Harry?

— Ele está ótimo — respondeu, segurando a cabeça com as mãos, de tanta dor. — Está brincando com alguns jogos em seu quarto e esperando ansiosamente pela festa de Rony hoje a tarde. Mas, entre, vou fazer um pouco de café.

— Pode deixar que eu faço. Enquanto isso, tome algum analgésico para essa enxaqueca — respondeu, com a segurança de quem trabalha há anos em hospitais.

Lily obedeceu e, quando deu por si, já estava sentada em sua própria cozinha, saboreando uma xícara de café e torradas com mel que Sarah fizera.

— Agora que está melhor, pode me contar o que aconteceu? Lily sacudiu os ombros com displicência, ignorando a pergunta.

— Vamos lá, pode se abrir comigo — Sarah insistiu.

— É apenas cansaço acumulado... — desconversou. — Não tenho dormido muito bem nos últimos dias.

— Está bem, já entendi que não quer falar sobre isso. Então tome essas vitaminas, vai sentir-se mais animada — recomendou, tirando um frasco de comprimidos da bolsa.

— Sim, enfermeira — brincou, procurando deixar o ambiente mais leve e agradável.

— Não zombe de mim, garota. Sou uma excelente profissional

— Sarah repreendeu, fingindo estar ofendida. As duas riram, abraçando-se como irmãs.

— Como foi seu encontro com Brad? — Lily quis saber, tentando afastar a conversa de seus assuntos pessoais.

— Jantamos num ótimo restaurante, conversamos bastante e, depois, ele me trouxe para casa. E nem sequer insistiu para subir comigo!

— Isso foi tudo o que aconteceu? — indagou, incrédula.

— Por incrível que pareça, sim. Brad é um perfeito cavalheiro.

— Sarah ficou pensativa por alguns instantes, depois confidenciou, com certa satisfação: — Na verdade, também fiquei surpresa com seu comportamento.

Aos olhos de Lily, Brad estava se tornando cada vez mais esperto, tentando conquistar Sarah devagar, sem pressões que pu dessem assustá-la.

— Ele convidou-me para jantar no próximo sábado — informou, confirmando a hipótese de Lily.

— Isso é ótimo!

— Sabe, às vezes, tenho a impressão de que ele adivinha meus pensamentos e desejos — disse séria. — Não gosto de homens muito apressados.

Lily sorriu, tomando mais um gole de café. Sua cabeça estalava de dor, contudo passaram-se mais uns dez minutos até que o analgésico finalmente fizesse algum efeito. Mesmo assim, sabia que só ficaria boa se dormisse um pouco. Por isso, pretendia descansar por uma hora ou mais, enquanto Harry estivesse na festa de Rony.

Logo que Sarah foi embora, Lily tomou um demorado banho frio, para reanimar-se. Em seguida, vestiu uma ampla calça de microfibra rosa-bebê com uma regata de seda amassada no mesmo tom, sentindo que aquela cor pastel aliviava o cansaço, realçando o brilho dos seus cabelos e o viço de sua pele clara.

O almoço estava delicioso, à base de legumes e peixe, porém Harry comeu muito pouco, ansioso com a perspectiva da festa de aniversário de Rony.

— Já está na hora, mamãe? — indagou pela oitava vez, enquanto Lily tentava ajeitar os cabelos naturalmente bagunçados do filho.

— Faltam alguns minutos — respondeu, achando graça na ansiedade da criança.

— Não podemos ir agora? — tornou a insistir, contorcendo as mãos delicadas.

— Está bem, você venceu! Vou levá-lo para a festa.

— Oba! — gritou, num acesso de alegria.

O percurso foi curto e tranqüilo, pois Rony morava num subúrbio vizinho. O difícil foi estacionar, já que havia uma multidão de carros, parados na frente da casa.

— Vamos cortar o bolo às três — a mãe do aniversariante informou. — E estou planejando reunir as mães para um chá de confraternização às três e meia, enquanto Rony abre os presentes. Gostaria muito que viesse.

Lily aceitou o convite e, após cumprimentar Rony e despedir-se de Harry, retornou para casa.

Seu apartamento ficava incrivelmente vazio sem a presença do filho e a atmosfera parecia mais densa e sufocante. Então, antes de deitar-se, para aquele merecido repouso, foi em busca de algo gelado que pudesse diminuir o calor que sentia.

Nem bem havia aberto a geladeira quando a campainha tocou, surpreendendo-a. A única pessoa que a visitava era Sarah e, a essa hora, ela devia estar no hospital.

"Será que aconteceu algo errado com ela?", indagou-se, aflita.

Sem pensar duas vezes, correu para abrir a porta, esquecendo-se de verificar, pelo olho mágico, quem era.

— Sarah? — foi logo chamando, ansiosa.

No lugar da amiga, uma perturbadora e familiar figura masculina postou-se na soleira da porta.

Os segundos que se passaram entre o reconhecimento e a compreensão do que estava acontecendo tiveram a intensidade de horas.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — bradou, exasperada.

— O que aconteceu com o "olá" ou "como vai"? — James retrucou, em tom indiferente e irônico.

Seus olhos verdes ficaram injetados de raiva, tornando-se escuros. Não queria permitir que ele entrasse em seu apartamento, maculando sua aura de paz e harmonia.

Ao contrário dela, James parecia uma muralha de segurança e placidez, dentro de um terno creme de talhe perfeito, mais apropriado para um dia de trabalho do que para uma preguiçosa tarde de sábado.

Três dias atrás, aquele encontro inesperado tivera o efeito de uma bomba atômica, deixando seus nervos em frangalhos. No dia anterior, apesar do conteúdo dramático da conversa, estava agradecida por terem se encontrado num lugar tão frio e imparcial quanto um escritório. Mas como iria reagir na intimidade de seu lar? Conseguiria conter o desejo crescente de jogar-se nos braços dele, esquecendo tudo de mal que ele lhe fizera?

— Não vai me convidar para entrar?

James possuía um extraordinário poder de sedução, uma espécie de magnetismo natural, que mexia com os instintos mais primitivos e ocultos das mulheres, fazendo aflorar todos os seus desejos...

Lily não era exceção. Por isso, sentia-se frágil e desprotegida ao lado dele. Só Deus podia avaliar o quanto lhe custara abandoná-lo, no passado, pois se a consciência a impelira a partir, seu corpo lhe implorara para ficar.

Incapaz de mover-se, continuou a obstruir a entrada, tentando pensar numa solução rápida e eficaz para aquele dilema.

— E se eu me recusar a convidá-lo? — Palavras cheias de valentia, embora apenas superficiais.

— Você é quem sabe — argumentou, com indiferença. — Pode escolher entre uma discussão amigável ou deixar que nossos advogados resolvam tudo num processo judicial.

— Esse não é o momento adequado para um diálogo — desconversou, tentando ganhar mais tempo.

Aqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados faiscaram de raiva, num sinal evidente de que também não estava tão seguro e controlado como queria de monstrar.

— Não me venha com desculpas esfarrapadas, Lily. Acabou de deixar nosso filho numa festa de aniversário. Portanto temos uma hora ou duas para nos entendermos.

O rubor tingiu sua face de vermelho, liberando uma pequena porção da fúria que estava sentindo por ele.

— Você esteve me seguindo? Como pôde fazer isso? Seu... Seu... — As palavras morreram em sua boca, sufocadas pela raiva. Tinha vontade de bater-lhe a porta na cara, porém, seu lado racional atentava para o perigo e a imprudência de tal gesto. James sempre revidava à altura todas as ofensas que recebia.

Durante alguns minutos, continuaram parados na soleira da porta, trocando acusações silenciosas e olhares de mágoa e ódio, mesclados a desejo e saudade. Pareciam reviver, cada qual a seu modo, os tormentos de sete anos atrás, quando um romance de conto de fadas transformara-se num pesadelo de traição e brigas.

Por fim, compreendendo que não ganharia nada, além de mais problemas, impedindo-o de entrar, Lily preferiu ceder.

— Por favor, entre — disse, polida, apontando para os dois sofás da pequena sala de estar.

James preferiu ignorar aquela indicação, dirigindo-se para um console, no outro extremo do cômodo, repleto de porta-retratos com fotografias de Harry.

Um silêncio sepulcral abateu-se sobre a sala, enquanto ele continuava a examinar aqueles pequenos fragmentos da vida de seu filho.

Ao mesmo tempo furiosa e emocionada com aquela cena, Lily não ousava interrompê-lo, esperando que o próprio James retomasse o diálogo.

De repente, ele virou-se, com uma expressão difícil de ser definida com palavras, pois mesclava uma série de sentimentos antagônicos, tais como: amargura e felicidade, ódio e contentamento.

— Por que não me contou que estava grávida? — perguntou, com voz solene.

Ao ouvir aquela pergunta fatídica, ela sentiu uma espécie de nó na garganta, que a impedia de emitir qualquer palavra. Talvez, no íntimo, tivesse algum remorso por ter-lhe ocultado essa informação tão preciosa...

— Se tivesse lhe dito... — começou, hesitante. — Nunca teria deixado que eu saísse de Birmingham.

— Correto — concordou. — Mas o que faço agora, ao descobrir que roubou-me os seis primeiros anos da vida de meu filho?

— Não teria partido se tivesse respeitado nosso casamento. Além disso, lamentar o que ficou no passado não irá mudar o futuro de Harry.

Lily estremeceu ao sentir a raiva exalando através de cada poro dele, como se fossem gotículas de suor. Não duvidava que ele iria puni-la da maneira mais cruel e inesperada. O que a aterrorizava era aguardar esse momento, que podia estar escondido atrás de uma palavra gentil ou até mesmo de um beijo mais sedutor... Afinal, como exímio jogador de xadrez, James sabia arquitetar armadilhas inexpugnáveis para derrotar seus inimigos.

— Já se decidiu? Por um segundo, seu coração parou de bater, para logo em seguida retomar sua atividade em ritmo acelerado.

— Sim.

— Será que terei que arrancar palavra por palavra de você? — repreendeu-a, irritado com aquela resposta lacônica.

— Não vou permitir que Harry seja disputado, como uma peça de mobília ou coisa do gênero, num tribunal. Nem quero que se transforme em uma espécie de ioiô entre a minha casa e a sua.

— Ergueu as sobrancelhas, com firmeza, antes de concluir: — Entretanto tenho uma condição... James sorriu, cínico.

— E qual é?

— Deve afastar-se de todas as suas "amigas".

Ele a examinou de alto a baixo, ainda mais irônico do que antes. No entanto preferiu fazer-se de desentendido...

— Pode ser mais específica.

— Claro — respondeu, odiando-o cada vez mais. — Estou me referindo às suas amantes.

— Oh! — exclamou, arregalando os olhos. — Então quer dizer que pretende dividir a cama comigo?

Um frio intenso percorreu-lhe o corpo, deixando-a arrepiada.

— Não! Isso nunca!

James permaneceu em silêncio, estudando cada movimento de Lily. Dava a impressão de que tentava ler os pensamentos dela, ou adivinhar suas próximas atitudes. Enfim, cansado de tanta análise, tornou a falar:

— Espera que eu me torne um celibatário, excluindo totalmente o sexo da minha vida?

O modo simples como ele expunha as situações mais complicadas a irritava mais do que tudo. Pois ele sempre conseguia inverter os papéis, passando de algoz para vítima.

— Viverei na mesma casa que você e cumprirei todas as minhas obrigações sociais como sua esposa. Afinal, pelo bem de Harry, fingirei que nosso relacionamento é agradável — declarou, procu rando manter a calma. — Mas me recuso a partilhar sua cama!

James arqueou as sobrancelhas, como se duvidasse das palavras dela.

— Insisto que ocupemos o mesmo quarto.

— Por quê?

— Ora, porque nunca perco uma batalha!

— Nunca me perdoou por ter tomado a iniciativa do divórcio, não é? Foi um golpe duro demais no seu orgulho super desenvolvido. Esse deve ser o único motivo plausível para levá-lo a exigir isso de mim, afinal nosso casamento não significou nada para você!

— Tem certeza disso? — argumentou sarcástico. — Lembro perfeitamente de como nos dávamos bem na cama...

— Tivemos bons momentos juntos... Encheu-me de jóias e roupas caras, tínhamos uma bela casa e íamos a festas cinematográficas, salpicadas de pessoas ricas e famosas como você, que fingiam gostar de mim. Porém eu não passava de um brinquedo nas suas mãos, alguém que gostava de exibir para os seus amigos como um troféu. Era muito jovem e ingênua e não sabia as regras do jogo...

— Sinto que pense assim sobre aquela época... — confessou, num rompante de emotividade. Contudo logo conseguiu controlar-se, tornando a exibir o mesmo ar cínico e indiferente de costume. — Só me resta perguntar se aprendeu as regras agora?

Lily encheu-se de dignidade, endireitando os ombros e erguendo a cabeça.

— Harry é o que há de mais importante na minha vida! Sua saúde e bem-estar estão acima de qualquer vingança que deseje fazer contra mim.

Um brilho maligno surgiu nos olhos de James, alertado-a para ser mais cuidadosa com as palavras. Porém, apesar de sentir-se fraca e vulnerável ao lado dele, ainda havia pontos que precisava escla recer.

— Quero dar prosseguimento à minha carreira — salientou, timidamente, sem imprimir a firmeza necessária que a frase exigia.

Aquela exigência pareceu desagradá-lo, demonstrando que seria uma batalha árdua convencê-lo da importância de sua realização profissional. Mas uma inesperada onda de coragem brotou do fundo de sua alma, dando-lhe novo ânimo para lutar por seus ideais.

— Harry vai precisar muito de sua presença para restabelecer-se da cirurgia e, se continuar com o trabalho, terá de ausentar-se por muitas horas todos os dias — disse, recorrendo ao ponto fraco de Lily.

Em vez de fazê-la retroceder, aquele argumento teve o efeito contrário, acirrando seu desejo de luta. Pois, nem nos tempos mais difíceis de sua carreira, negligenciara a educação da filha em prol dos deveres profissionais.

— Nunca passou pela minha cabeça "abandonar" Harry num momento tão crucial como esse! Pretendo tirar uma licença nesse período — explicou. — Mas quero que saiba que batalhei demais para chegar aonde estou e não vou abrir mão de tudo assim, de uma hora para outra.

Percebendo que Lily não iria ceder naquele ponto, James preferiu uma retirada estratégica.

— Nesse caso, tenho certeza de que Albus Dumbledore poderá reduzir seu expediente às horas em que Harry estiver na escola.

Lily respirou aliviada, diante de sua primeira vitória. Porém es tava esgotada física e emocionalmente.

— Agora que já acertamos alguns pontos, poderia deixar-me sozinha?

— A que horas irá buscar Harry na festa?

Lily passou os olhos pelo relógio de pulso, vendo que faltavam apenas cinco minutos para às três.

— Daqui a pouco. Aliás, aceitei o convite da mãe de Rony para um chá de confraternização com as outras mães — respondeu, descobrindo um excelente pretexto para dispensá-lo.

— Ótimo! — exclamou, sem dar-se por vencido. — Faço questão de levá-la até lá.

Lily ficou vermelha de raiva por enfrentar tanta teimosia e persistência.

— Droga! Você nunca desiste? — desabafou, irritada. — Não percebe que não posso simplesmente chegar e apresentá-lo a Harry como seu pai? Preciso prepará-lo para esse encontro!

— Tentar adiar o inevitável não ira resolver o problema, Lily — argumentou, disposto a conseguir o que desejava. — Convide-me para jantar com vocês esta noite.

Ela cerrou os olhos, cansada de tanta discussão.

— Não pode esperar mais alguns dias?

— Consultei vários médicos e já marquei uma consulta para Harry com o melhor neurocirurgião do país. E é bem possível que ele o opere dentro de uma semana — revelou, sem rodeios. — Por tanto é necessário que vocês dois estejam instalados em minha casa o quanto antes. Estabilidade emocional será de extrema importância para a recuperação dele.

— Haverá tempo suficiente para apresentá-lo, quando ele já estiver recuperado — retrucou, odiando o modo como ele estava tomando as rédeas da situação. Contudo, no íntimo, não podia negar que sentia uma certa alegria por ele demonstrar tanto interesse pelo bem-estar do filho.

— Amanhã então — insistiu, sem aceitar recusas.

— Não — ainda procurou resistir. — Esse contato inesperado próximo à cirurgia poderá fazer-lhe mal.

— Use os argumentos que desejar para explicar-lhe, mas faça logo! Harry precisa saber que tem um pai que o ama e se preocupa com ele.

Diante daquela frase, não havia o que retrucar e Lily assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

— Voltarei às cinco — declarou, satisfeito. — E não se preocupe com nada, trarei o jantar.

Em seguida, ele caminhou até a porta, mas, antes de sair, virou-se, fitando-a com olhos penetrantes, que pareciam alcançar sua alma.

— Nem pense em fugir, Lily — ameaçou, adivinhando os pensamentos dela. — Se fizer isso, não terei descanso enquanto não a encontrar e, quando puser as mãos em você, irá se arrepender de ter me desafiado. — Sem mais demora, saiu do apartamento.

Lily continuou sentada no sofá, sem mover um músculo. Estava em choque, completamente aturdida com o rumo que sua vida havia tomado nas últimas horas.

Lentamente, seu raciocínio foi retornando e compreendeu que o melhor a fazer seria contar toda a verdade a Harry. Então es covou os cabelos e disfarçou a palidez do rosto com um _blush _rosado, indo para o encontro, na casa de Rony.

Sentar-se com outras jovens mãe para tomar chá e conversar sobre as crianças ajudou Lily a relaxar um pouco. Sorriu bastante, chegando até mesmo a rir de uma anedota contada por uma das mulheres. Contudo, volta e meia, surpreendia-se preocupada com o encontro daquela noite ou pensando no impacto que a presença de James causaria em suas vidas.

Seu maior problema, no momento, era encontrar uma maneira adequada de contar a Harry sobre a visita do pai, sem passar-lhe nenhum sentimento negativo a respeito de James. Essa tarefa exigiria muito tato, pois as crianças são muito mais espertas do que os adultos imaginam e seu filho não era nenhuma exceção nesse aspecto.

Bem antes do que queria, chegou a hora de ir embora e, sentindo a angústia crescer à medida que se aproximava de casa, Lily mal conseguia prestar atenção ao que Harry lhe contava sobre a festa.

Assim que chegaram, preparou uma xícara de chá de erva-doce, para ver se conseguia acalmar-se, enquanto o menino se divertia, brincando com alguns bonecos, no sofá da sala.

— Alguém muito especial virá jantar conosco esta noite — começou, sentando-se ao lado do filho.

Harry ergueu os olhos verdes, idênticos aos de Lily, demonstrando uma certa curiosidade infantil.

— É Sarah?

— Não, querido. — Fez uma pausa para ganhar coragem e acrescentou, de uma só vez: — É seu pai.

O menino deixou os brinquedos de lado, assumindo um ar sério e compenetrado.

— Você me disse que meu pai morava muito, muito longe daqui e que ele nem sabia que eu havia nascido. — Pôs as mãos na cintura, como se exigisse uma explicação: — Por que não lhe contou a verdade antes?

Lily ficou boquiaberta diante da reação lógica e racional de seu filho de apenas seis anos.

— Bem, naquela época acabamos nos desentendendo — respondeu, com franqueza. — E dizemos coisas desagradáveis um para o outro... — Aqui já estava fazendo uma pequena distorção da verdade, pois somente ela havia dito o que pensava, James nem sequer abrira a boca para defender-se.

— Então como ele soube sobre mim?

— Seu pai mudou-se para Londres há alguns meses — revelou, atenta a cada alteração na fisionomia de Harry. — E decidi procurá-lo.

— Por quê?

"Meu Deus! O que vou responder agora?", pensou, aflita. Afinal não podia simplesmente dizer-lhe que precisava de dinheiro para submetê-lo a uma séria operação na cabeça.

— Achei que ele devia saber sobre sua existência — mentiu, em parte.

Sem hesitar, Harry fez mais uma pergunta desconcertante:

— Quer dizer que não está mais triste com ele?

Lily sorriu, espantada com a rapidez de raciocínio do filho, e, pedindo perdão a Deus, disse mais uma mentira:

— Já o desculpei.

— E agora ele quer me conhecer, não é mesmo? — tornou a perguntar, arqueando as sobrancelhas do mesmo modo que James.

— Sim, seu pai deseja muito conhecê-lo! — respondeu, tentando parecer alegre.

Harry deu um sorriso de satisfação sobre aquela novidade, mas logo tornou a ficar sério outra vez.

— Ele ficou bravo com você por não ter-lhe contado sobre mim?

— Um pouco — admitiu.

O menino empertigou-se todo e disse, muito sério:

— Se o papai magoar você eu darei um tapa nele! Lily abraçou o filho cheia de carinho.

— Ora, querido, isso não seria nada educado, não acha? Além do mais, seu pai é um homem maravilhoso! — Não para ela, é claro. Mas tinha certeza de que James seria fantástico com o filho.

— Será que ele quer morar com a gente para sermos uma família de verdade?

Lily preferiu contar tudo logo para o menino. E assentiu.

— E você vai aceitar? — tornou a insistir, misturando a curiosidade infantil com uma boa dose da personalidade persistente de James.

— Sim — declarou, sentindo-se encurralada diante de tantas per guntas. — O que acha de tomarmos um banho e mudarmos de roupa para recebê-lo? Ele deverá chegar daqui a pouco.

Harry, porém ainda tinha outra dúvida:

— Como devo chamá-lo, mamãe? — quis saber, enquanto Lily penteava seus cabelos.

— Como gostaria de chamá-lo, querido? — indagou, sem conseguir achar algo melhor para responder.

Ele meditou por alguns segundo, maculando seu semblante alegre e pueril com uma ruga de preocupação na testa.

— Papai, eu acho... Será que eu vou gostar dele?

Lily deu-lhe um beijo na face, cheia de remorsos por causar-lhe tantas dúvidas.

— Tenho certeza de que, após conhecê-lo, irá gostar muito dele.

Satisfeito com a resposta, Harry abriu um largo sorriso, dissipando por completo, do seu rosto, aquela inadequada nuvem de preocupação.

— Mamãe — chamou, olhando atentamente para Lily. — Não vai passar batom?

Ela não estava com nenhuma vontade de melhorar seu visual, entretanto, para não desapontar o filho, pegou o primeiro batom que viu e aplicou-o sobre os lábios.

De repente, o som da campainha ecoou pelo apartamento, anunciando a chegada de James.

Esforçando-se para aparentar calma e alegria, Lily segurou a mão de Harry e levou-o até a sala.

— Posso abrir a porta, mamãe? — pediu-lhe, morrendo de curiosidade para conhecer o pai, o que era muito natural.

"Não posso permitir isso!", uma voz interior lhe implorava, sabendo que depois que aquela porta fosse aberta sua vida mudaria inteiramente. Mas não tinha outra escolha...

Sorrindo, fez um aceno afirmativo para o filho.

Em segundos, James Potter estava diante deles, com uma expressão afetuosa no rosto. Dessa vez, usava uma calça esportiva preta com uma camiseta pólo salmão e trazia duas enormes sacolas.

Lily quase desmaiou de surpresa quando ele deu-lhe um beijo no rosto, segurando sua mão entre as dele. Em sinal de protesto, cravou-lhe as unhas no braço, sem piedade. Mas essa manobra agressiva não surtiu efeito, pois James só conseguia ver a criança à sua frente.

Após alguns instantes de mútua contemplação, ele abaixou-se e cumprimentou, carinhoso:

— Olá, Harry. — Não tomou nenhuma iniciativa de tocá-lo, esperando para ver a reação da criança.

— Olá — respondeu, educado, olhando alternadamente para o pai e para a mãe.

Lily sentiu o coração apertado diante de pai e filho, completos estranhos, que mal sabiam como agir.

Se havia algo de bom naquilo tudo era a possibilidade de observar uma faceta do caráter de James que jamais acreditara existir. Era uma lado mais sensível e inseguro, o oposto de seu jeito sempre arrogante e cheio de prepotência. Essa descoberta a surpreendeu muito, levando-a a imaginar como suas vidas poderiam ter sido boas se Bellatrix Black não tivesse se colocado entre eles.

Sentiu uma dor lancinante no peito, mescla de tristeza e remorso, ao pensar que poderia ter dividido com ele todas as emoções de sua gravidez e parto. Isso sem mencionar os primeiros anos de vida de Harry...

Sim, por mais que odiasse admitir isso, diante de sua própria consciência julgava-se culpada por ter escondido de James a existência do filho. Mas quem pode condenar os erros feitos por um coração magoado?

Enquanto pensava em tudo isso, pai e filho continuavam na soleira da porta, como que magnetizados um pelo outro.

Ainda segurando sua mão, ele parecia pedir algum tipo de ajuda, que Lily não poderia recusa-se a prestar.

— Por favor, sente-se — sugeriu, percebendo que devia dizer algo para quebrar aquele silêncio angustiante.

Só então James soltou-a, entregando-lhe as sacolas decoradas com o logotipo de um dos mais famosos restaurantes da cidade.

— Espero que gostem de frango — disse, recuperando sua autoconfiança. — Trouxe também dois tipos de pães, algumas saladas, queijos, um pote de sorvete e uma garrafa de vinho branco.

— Obrigada — agradeceu, levando o pacote para a cozinha. Em pouco tempo, já estavam sentados à mesa saboreando aqueles pratos caros e refinados. Porém Lily estava tão nervosa e tensa com o encontro que acabou perdendo todo o apetite.

Harry, por sua vez, adorou a comida e, apesar de sua timidez inicial, aos poucos foi se descontraindo, passando a contar-lhe sobre a escola, seus amigos, Sarah e do quanto adoraria ter um cachorro.

— Eu tenho um cachorro — James declarou, com vivacidade, ganhando atenção total do menino.

Lily suspirou, pesarosa, lembrando que os proprietários do prédio proibiam terminantemente qualquer inquilino de possuir animais de estimação.

— Que tipo de cachorro? — Harry indagou, maravilhado com a novidade.

— Um dobermann — respondeu, sorrindo, vitorioso, para a ex-esposa.

— Mamãe disse que, se um dia mudarmos para uma casa, poderemos ter um labrador.

— Nesse caso, precisamos providenciar um para você imediatamente!

Mais uma vez, ele deu uma amostra de sua grande habilidade em simplificar as coisas, deixando Lily furiosa.

Horas mais tarde, quando Harry foi para a cama, exausto com tantos acontecimentos num único dia, era evidente que James já havia conquistado um lugar de honra em seu coração.

— Tenho de cumprimentá-lo — Lily admitiu, servindo-lhe uma xícara de café. Depois, sentou-se o mais longe possível dele.

— Por ter ganho a simpatia de meu filho? — retrucou, cínico. Ela enfrentou aquele olhar irônico, munida com toda a força de seu amor maternal.

— Não se atreva a magoá-lo!

— Jamais faria algo que pudesse prejudicar meu próprio filho! — defendeu-se, ofendido. E, sem perder tempo, partiu para o contra-ataque: — Aliás, tenho a impressão de que está com ciúme por eu ganhar a simpatia de Harry.

— Ciúme! — repetiu, levando um choque com aquela acusação.

Isso nunca havia lhe passado pela cabeça.

— Sim. Esperava que ele me odiasse, não é mesmo?

— Claro que não! — negou, com veemência.

— Não quer dividir o amor de nosso filho comigo!

— Isso é mentira! — esbravejou, levantando-se.

— Não pode acusar-me de algo tão baixo e mesquinho!

— Então por que está tão contrariada?

Lily respirou fundo, consciente do quanto James ainda a perturbava com sua presença sedutora. Mas não poderia deixar que ele percebesse isso...

— Só não quero que o decepcione como fez comigo... — revelou, franca, tornando a sentar-se. — Além disso, usou como armas um grande sonho dele: ter um cachorro.

— E daí? Pretendo realmente satisfazer-lhe esse desejo. Por acaso, isso é um crime?

— Ora, seja sensato! Como espera ter um labrador e um dobermann na mesma casa?

— Príncipe é um cão de guarda muito bem treinado e obediente. Duvido que haja qualquer problema — afirmou, convicto.

— Deve achar que eu não terei nenhum problema em mudar-me para sua casa, não é?

Seu olhar tornou-se duro, sem qualquer sombra de ternura, ou mesmo simpatia.

— Tenho certeza de que irá superar quaisquer dificuldades que apareçam.

Aquilo foi a gota final de um dia longo e massacrante. Precisava descansar ou acabaria tendo um esgotamento nervoso.

— Estou muito cansada e gostaria que fosse embora — pediu, erguendo-se da cadeira mais uma vez.

Ele caminhou até a porta, com uma leve indolência.

— Virei buscá-las ao meio-dia — anunciou. — Ah! E deixe as malas prontas.

Irritada, Lily ergueu o braço com o desejo de dar-lhe um tapa. Porém foi detida a tempo por James, que segurou sua mão.

— Nem pense nisso — ameaçou, com os olhos faiscando de raiva.

Temendo uma discussão mais acalorada que pudesse despertar Harry, Lily retrocedeu, baixando o braço.

Antes que ela pudesse protestar, James deu-lhe um beijo no rosto, como prêmio pelo bom comportamento, e foi embora, sem dizer uma palavra.

_**Reviews? Pode ser?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gente, eu adoro o James nesse capítulo, aliás, na fic todaa ;D Apesar dele ser completamente prepotente e arrogante (ele meio que tem um motivo pra isso, que vai ser entendido depois), eu não consigo resistir... Ele é demais e enlouquece a Lily (hahahaha) e eu adoro as discussões deles (sem falar na tensão sexual que rola nessas brigas hahaha). As coisas vão começar a esquentar (uhu!)**_

_**Lily e Harry na mansão Potter. Família feliz? Huuumm...um pouquinho complicado...**_

_**CAP**__**ÍTULO 4**_

Lily teve um sobressalto, sentindo uma dor aguda no estômago, ao avistar a magnífica residência de James, no exclusivo bairro de Kensington Palace Gardens. Em estilo francês, a casa reinava soberana no alto de uma colina, permitindo a todos que passavam pelas avenidas adjacentes terem uma visão completa de suas paredes de mármore verde e largas janelas do mais límpido cristal.

Atravessando o portal de ferro batido com o brasão da família Potter, encontrava-se uma estrada de paralelepípedos brancos que cortava toda a propriedade até desembocar na casa principal.

Os jardins eram dignos dos maiores elogios, combinando, com extremo bom gosto, flores exóticas, de cores vibrantes, com espécies mais clássicas e delicadas, como as rosas, camélias e lírios. Inter calando os inúmeros canteiros, havia um macio e verdejante tapete de relva e musgo, como jamais se vira em outro local. Tudo era milimetricamente cuidado, dando até a impressão de não haver uma folha fora do lugar.

Na frente da casa, destacava-se a presença majestosa de uma árvore centenária, coberta de flores lilases, cujos galhos se estendiam a grande distância.

"Minha nossa! O que foi que fiz?", indagou-se, sentindo, pela primeira vez, o peso daquela decisão sobre seus ombros.

Num espaço de quinze horas, havia embalado roupas e objetos de uso pessoal, limpado o apartamento e notificado o corretor de imóveis sobre sua mudança. Também avisara Sarah, sem tempo para dar-lhe maiores explicações. Ocupada com todas essas tarefas, mal conseguira descansar, quanto mais pensar nas implicações práticas de sua atitude. Porém, agora que o carro avançava pela propriedade Potter, sentia-se despertar de um sonho para encarar a dura realidade da vida.

Finalmente o Mercedes estacionou diante da porta principal e James saiu do automóvel, com a aparência alegre e jovial de quem acabara de ganhar uma batalha.

Logo, apareceu um homem de meia-idade, num impecável uni forme cinza, que, após um cumprimento respeitoso para o patrão, ocupou-se em retirar a bagagem do porta-malas.

— Esse é Filius Flitwick— James comunicou, ajudando Harry a sair do carro. — Ele e sua esposa, Minerva (_**esse é uma casamento estranho, sorry**_), cuidam da casa e dos jardins.

O homem sorriu afetuosamente para ambos, demonstrando grande satisfação com a chegada deles.

— Minerva está na cozinha, preparando o almoço. Vou avisá-la que já chegaram — disse.

Um pouco do nervosismo de Lily passou para Harry, que apertava suas mãos, apreensivo, enquanto James os conduzia para dentro da casa.

O hall de entrada era enorme e magnífico, como era de imagi nar-se, com piso de mármore branco e paredes em tons de creme, com várias obras de arte dependuradas. A direita, havia um enorme aparador marfim, com aca bamento em ouro, sobre o qual encontravam-se delicadas estatuetas francesas e um relógio de bronze.

No lado oposto à porta, ficava a escadaria, que excitou imedia tamente a imaginação fértil de Harry. Entretanto, o que mais chamou a atenção de Lily foi o reluzente lustre de cristal, que pendia do alto do teto.

— Prefere explorar a casa antes ou depois do almoço? — James indagou ao filho, notando sua excitação.

— Podemos ver agora? — perguntou, com os olhos brilhando de felicidade. Jamais havia visto um lugar tão bonito e sofisticado como aquele.

— Claro! Quer começar lá em cima? — sugeriu, adivinhando seus sonhos.

— Sim!

Sem mais demora, subiram as escadas, chegando a um amplo corredor, com peças de arte nos mesmo estilo das colocadas no hall. Então visitaram dois quartos, muito bem decorados, cada qual em uma cor diferente. Ao entrarem no terceiro aposento, em tons de azul, Harry soltou um grito de felicidade.

— É aqui que eu vou dormir? — quis saber, experimentando a cama enorme.

— Gostou desse quarto? — indagou, recebendo um gesto afir mativo como resposta. — Então é seu!

— Oba! — exclamou, batendo palmas de alegria. Em seguida, ficou pensativo, tornando a questionar: — Será que a Sarah poderá nos visitar de vez em quando?

— Claro que sim.

— Sabe, Sarah era nossa vizinha — Harry explicou, muito sério. — É nossa melhor amiga.

Lily observava tudo, em silêncio, apreensiva com a rapidez com que James estava ganhando a confiança da filho.

Em seguida, ele os levou para a gigantesca suíte principal, dividida em sala de leitura, sala de televisão, além do aposento propriamente dito.

Em seu nervosismo, Lily só foi capaz de atentar para as duas camas, no centro do cômodo, separadas apenas por um suporte de mármore com tampo de vidro.

— Esse é o nosso quarto — comunicou, piscando, malicioso, para a esposa.

Ela não fez comentários, restringindo-se a enviar-lhe um olhar desafiador. Afinal se James imaginava que iriam dividir o mesmo quarto, estava redondamente enganado!

No pavimento térreo, havia uma infinidade de salas para as mais variadas funções, decoradas com o mesmo esmero e sofisticação do andar superior. Quase todas elas comunicavam-se com um terraço que circundava a casa.

Contrastando com todos aqueles móveis de estilo e obras de arte, o escritório de James era um exemplo de modernidade, equipado com computador, fax e demais aparatos eletrônicos.

Na parte sul, ficava a ala mais simples e informal da casa, composta por uma sala para refeições, outra para televisão e uma enorme e bem equipada cozinha.

Uma mulher, de cabelos grisalhos e rosto severo, deixou o fogão de lado, por um instante, e sorriu-lhes com simpatia, depois que James fez as apresentações.

— O almoço estará pronto daqui a dez minutos — Minerva in formou, voltando a ocupar-se com a comida.

— Príncipe está lá fora? Posso vê-lo? — o menino perguntou, curioso, sem oferecer nenhuma resistência, quando o pai segurou sua mão, para conduzi-lo até o canil.

— Venha, vou apresentá-lo de uma vez ao guardião da casa!

O cachorro era enorme e parecia extremamente feroz. Entretanto, na presença de James, tornou-se dócil e brincalhão como um filhote, lambendo o rosto e os braços de Harry.

— Depois do almoço, vamos levá-lo para um passeio pelos jardins e poderá ver então todos os truques que ele sabe fazer, está bem? — prometeu, deliciando-se com a alegria da criança.

O leve e adocicado vinho branco que Lily tomara, na hora do almoço, ajudou-a a manter os nervos sob controle, enquanto acom panhava o filho e o marido no passeio com o dobermann.

Lá fora estava muito quente e abafado e, após quinze minutos de caminhada, Lily começou a perceber os característicos sinais de cansaço em seu filho. E, diante de seu frágil estado de saúde, não poderia permitir que ele fizesse qualquer excesso que pudesse agravar seu quadro clínico.

— Não acha melhor voltarmos para casa e terminarmos esse pas seio outro dia? — sugeriu, pegando o menino no colo. — Poderá dormir um pouco, enquanto eu guardo nossas roupas nos armários.

James buscou os olhos de Lily, com um ar preocupado. Porém teve de esconder sua apreensão, pois Harry indagou-lhe:

— Posso ver Príncipe de novo, depois do jantar?

— Claro! E verá também Filius dando comida para ele.

Aliviado com aquela informação, o menino aninhou-se no peito da mãe, passando-lhe os braços em torno do pescoço.

— Deixe-me levá-lo — ele pediu, estendendo os braços para o filho.

Para surpresa de Lily, ele aceitou o colo do pai, sem nenhum protesto ou constrangimento, sorrindo para James.

Quando James o colocou gentilmente sobre a cama, Harry já havia adormecido. Em seguida, ele beijou sua face rosada, com tanta ternura e amor que Lily sentiu os olhos umedeceram de emo ção.

Mais uma vez, seu senso crítico a repreendeu por tê-lo afastado da convivência com o filho. Afinal, apesar de ter agido mal com ele, não podia negar que era um pai preocupado e amoroso.

Tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos, fechou as cortinas do quar to e retirou-lhe os sapatos para que tivesse um sono mais tranqüilo e confortável.

— Ele só precisa descansar um pouco — murmurou, notando o ar apreensivo no rosto dele. — Estará perfeitamente recuperado daqui a uma ou duas horas. — Depois, saiu do quarto, em direção à suíte principal, seguida de perto por James.

Aquela proximidade mexia com seus nervos, provocando-lhe ca lafrios pela espinha. Por mais que tentasse ser fria e racional, estava consciente do forte poder de sedução que ele ainda exercia sobre seu corpo, levando-a às raivas da loucura. Como iria resistir àqueles impulsos, dividindo o mesmo quarto com- aquele homem maleficamente sedutor?

— Vou começar a guardar minhas roupas. — Sua voz soou firme e decidida, disfarçando o turbilhão de emoções em que se encontrava.

Sem querer pedir-lhe ajuda, preferiu abrir as malas no chão mes mo, logo percebendo a besteira que havia feito. Pois era obrigada a abaixar-se para pegar as roupas, ficando numa posição desvantajosa.

— Está com medo, Lily? — insinuou, malicioso, olhando para as pernas bem torneadas da esposa.

— Deveria estar? — retrucou, fingindo uma indiferença que estava longe de sentir. Mas logo perdeu a calma, expondo seu ressentimento: — Você arquitetou tudo com perfeição, não foi? Camas separadas, mas um único quarto... Obrigando-me a compartilhar toda minha intimidade com um homem que traiu minha confiança!

Seu olhar tornou-se duro e indecifrável.

— O que pretende com esse jogo diabólico? — continuou, amarga.

— Não se atreva a passar para a minha cama, entendeu? James franziu as sobrancelhas, desdenhando daquela ameaça.

— Seja grata por eu ter colocado camas separadas... Minha idéia original era bem diferente...

A pulsação de Lily elevou-se às alturas, imaginando-se na mesma cama que ele, fazendo amor em suaves movimentos ondulantes, en quanto era beijada por lábios ávidos de prazer...

"Seu único intuito só pode ser vingança!", pensou, sentindo raiva e decepção ao mesmo tempo. Jamais poderia permitir que ele a subjugasse daquela maneira.

— Não pode obrigar-me a manter relações sexuais com você! — bradou, desafiadora.

Ele sorriu, exalando cinismo por todos os poros.

— Minha querida, sabe tão bem quanto eu que não será preciso obrigá-la a nada... Acabará acontecendo por livre e espontânea von tade.

— Nunca! — negou, com eloqüência. Contudo, tinha medo que seus próprios impulsos a traíssem outra vez...

Sete anos atrás, quando tivera aquela derradeira discussão com James, a única atitude dele fora carregá-la até a cama, iniciando um ritual de luxúria e erotismo que a levara ao delírio. Completa mente dominada pelo desejo, passara a noite fazendo amor, trocando todas as suas dúvidas e cobranças pela única preocupação de saciá-lo.

Na manhã seguinte, ao despertar, sentira-se tão humilhada e ferida como jamais imaginara que poderia ficar. Não agüentaria encarar James novamente, por isso decidira partir, sem deixar-lhe sequer um bilhete.

Lily estremeceu com o peso daquelas lembranças. Ninguém po deria calcular o quanto odiava aquele homem... Ou pelo menos, pensava odiar...

Alheio àqueles pensamentos, James cruzou o aposento, pegando um delicado porta-jóias de prata, que estava sobre a penteadeira.

— Seus anéis — declarou, entregando-lhe uma reluzente aliança de esmeraldas, ladeada por dois grossos aparadores de ouro.

Momentaneamente surpresa com aquele gesto, Lily ficou sem fala, com os olhos fixos nas jóias.

— Você as guardou? — fez a pergunta, como se não acreditasse no que estava vendo.

— O que esperava que fizesse com elas?

Cansada demais para iniciar uma discussão, Lily preferiu calar-se, colocando as jóias no dedo anular da mão esquerda, exatamente como fizera no dia de seu casamento.

Ele aproximou-se, segurando sua mão para examinar a aliança.

Aquele toque despretensioso a fez vibrar de prazer, inflamando cada célula de seu corpo, como se tivesse sido atingida por uma faísca elétrica.

"Isso tudo é loucura! Preciso ir embora daqui o quanto antes!", pensou, com medo de não resistir a todo aquele charme. Contudo a saúde do filho era mais importante e, em nome de seu amor maternal, recompôs-se e voltou a pendurar as roupas no armário, agindo como se estivesse sozinha no quarto.

Minutos depois, percebeu, com o canto dos olhos, que James havia deixado o aposento.

O jantar foi simples e agradável, incluindo no cardápio salada, sopa de legumes e espaguete, o prato preferido de Harry.

Depois de dar mais uma olhada no cachorro, o menino não fez objeções para ir para a cama, pedindo apenas que lhe contassem uma história. No fundo, estava adorando o convívio com o pai e a mãe, juntos pela primeira vez, após seu nascimento.

Ciente de que era observada por dois pares de olhos atentos, Harry e James, Lily iniciou a narração de uma história de super heróis.

Aos poucos, esqueceu-se da presença do marido, entusiasmando-se tanto com a história a ponto de criar vozes diferentes para cada personagem. Ao terminar, o filho estava quase adormecendo, com as pálpebras pesadas de sono.

Sem fazer barulho, James saiu do quarto, esperando alguns mi nutos na porta, até que Lily o acompanhasse.

— Ele costuma acordar durante a noite? — indagou, enquanto desciam as escadas.

— Muito raramente — respondeu, fazendo um aceno negativo de cabeça. Estava exausta e tudo o que desejava, naquele momento, era um banho demorado e uma cama macia. Contudo, tinha medo de ir para o quarto...

— Levarei Harry para a escola amanhã cedo e, depois, irei para o escritório — ela tornou a dizer, já que James continuasse quieto.

— Albus Dumbledore não estará a sua espera. Já o informei que sua funcionária Lily Evans é, na verdade, a sra. Potter.

Ela ficou rubra de raiva.

— Como se atreveu a fazer isso? — explodiu, com os olhos injetados. — Eu mesma queria ter-lhe contado!

— Como minha esposa, não precisa trabalhar. Sua prioridade é a educação de Harry — retrucou, autoritário.

— Eu sei disso — concordou, disposta a não ceder. — Mas, enquanto ele estiver na escola, não vejo problemas em dedicar-me à minha carreira.

— Volte ao escritório amanhã, se quiser — afirmou, impassível. — Mas isso é tudo!

— Não comece a dizer o que posso ou não fazer! E nem pense em insinuar que sou uma mãe relapsa! Afinal, já pensou que tipo de pai você será? — atacou, sem pensar nas retaliações de que poderia ser vítima.

James ficou petrificado, sem esboçar nenhuma emoção.

— Não basta dar uma casa confortável, montes de brinquedos e roupas caras para conquistar o amor de uma criança. O importante é participar do dia-a-dia, procurando orientá-la nos pequenos pro blemas do cotidiano ou comemorar os momentos felizes! — conti nuou, disposta a feri-lo. — O que vai acontecer daqui a algumas semanas, quando estiver, Deus sabe onde, preocupado em ganhar mais um milhão? Ou, se ficar em casa, provavelmente irá sair antes que Harry acorde e voltar depois que ele tenha adormecido.

Lily fez uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego, sem dar atenção à fisionomia raivosa do marido. Pelo contrário, decidiu dar-lhe mais uma alfinetada.

— Como irei explicar para nosso filho que seu relacionamento com o pai está em segundo plano, atrás dos negócios e demais as pectos financeiros?

— O que a leva a crer que serei esse tipo de pai?

— Porque só se preocupa com os lucros e nada mais!

Ele a encarou profundamente, tentando alcançar os recantos mais escondidos de sua alma. Por fim, com surpreendente calma, ques tionou:

— Diga-me, está querendo provocar-me por uma questão de tei mosia ou apenas para extravasar sua raiva?

— Ambos!

— Faz isso sem pensar nas conseqüências? — perguntou, sem deixar de fitá-la por um segundo.

— Não se atreva a me ameaçar!

James ergueu um das sobrancelhas, desafiador.

— Se pensa que vou aceitar suas provocações sem reagir, está completamente enganada.

Lily sabia que só teria a perder provocando-o, afinal, além de uma língua ferina, James poderia recorrer ao seu charme e sen sualidade para dominá-la. Mesmo assim, uma força meio irracional, talvez derivada de seu orgulho ferido, a impulsionava a continuar discutindo.

— Não vou brincar de família feliz sob as ordens de um ditador como você!

— Pois duvido que faça ou diga algo que acabe magoando Harry!

Ele estava coberto de razão. Embora sentisse uma necessidade imperiosa de agredi-lo, Lily não faria nada que pudesse decepcionar o menino.

— Não tem escrúpulos em utilizar nosso próprio filho como des culpa para me chantagear, não é?

— Está perguntando ou afirmando? — retrucou, decidido a levar aquela discussão às últimas conseqüências.

Durante alguns intermináveis segundos, pareceram travar uma ba talha silenciosa, apenas trocando olhares de ódio e acusação mútua. Por fim, recorrendo a suas últimas energias, Lily empinou o nariz, declarando:

— Não retiro uma palavra do que acabei de dizer, pois é a pura verdade!

James permaneceu calado, com uma expressão calma e insondável. Mas, apesar de todo seu autocontrole, percebia-se em seu olhar um brilho de raiva que chegava a ser aterrorizante. Afinal, as piores vinganças são arquitetadas com frieza e tranqüilidade, e não no calor de um impulso, sem um planejamento mais profundo.

— Pare enquanto ainda está levando vantagem, Lily.

De repente, ela sentiu-se vazia e sem forças, como se tivesse esgotado todas as suas reservas de energia. Precisava ficar sozinha por algumas horas para recuperar-se daquele embate.

— Vou tomar um banho e assistir um pouco de televisão — declarou, subindo alguns degraus da escadaria.

— Está pedindo uma trégua? — brincou, com ar vitorioso.

— Entenda como quiser...

— Cuidado com suas garras, minha gatinha arisca — advertiu, com cinismo. — Ou acabará enfrentando um tigre.

Não havia nada que pudesse acrescentar, portanto virou as costas e foi para a suíte, tendo o cuidado de fechar a porta, embora lhe faltasse coragem para trancá-la.

Ao certificar-se de que ele não a seguira, despiu-se e tomou um demorado e relaxante banho de banheira. Quando terminou, vestiu um confortável pijama de algodão, capaz de disfarçar até mesmo suas formas esculturais, e meteu-se na cama.

Nem bem havia se acomodado nos lençóis de cambraia, um pen samento terrível passou a perturbá-la:

"E se a cama onde estou for a de James? Com a minha sorte, não é de espantar que tenha escolhido a errada... Nesse caso, ele terá enorme prazer em aproveitar-se do meu engano..."

Para aquele problema só havia uma solução e, sem demora, vestiu um robe e acomodou-se na aconchegante saleta do quarto para assistir um pouco de televisão.

Se necessário, estava determinada a dormir ali mesmo, no sofá, apesar das prováveis dores nas costas que iria sentir no dia seguinte. Pelo menos, pouparia os problemas de escolher a cama errada...

A programação de domingo a noite não poderia estar pior. Havia uma reportagem sobre a vida dos esquimós, uma peça totalmente falada em russo e três filmes de gosto duvidoso: um de terror, outro de lutas marciais e o terceiro sobre os últimos dias de um doente com câncer.

Após mudar de canal inúmeras vezes, acabou escolhendo um dos programas, sem prestar a menor atenção ao seu conteúdo. Por fim, exausta, acabou adormecendo.

De súbito, sentiu-se suspensa no ar, envolvida por braços fortes e protetores, além de incrivelmente familiares. Muito sonolenta, recostou a cabeça naquele ombro viril, aninhando-se como uma criança indefesa.

Que sensação maravilhosa! Significava muito mais do que mero envolvimento sexual; envolvia também carinho e afeto entre homem e mulher, algo excluído por completo de sua vida há sete anos.

Envolta pelas névoas do inconsciente, beijou aquele pescoço com ternura, saboreando a maciez daquela pele morena e sensual. Em seguida, seus lábios buscaram os dele, numa tímida iniciativa. Con tudo, aos poucos, o beijo foi tornando-se mais e mais voluptuoso, arrancando-lhe gemidos de prazer.

Em conseqüência, sentiu o corpo arrepiado e o peito arfando; sensações físicas que destruíram a tênue barreira entre o sonho e a realidade.

Completamente desperta, descobriu-se nos braços do marido, to mando a iniciativa de acariciá-lo, sem nenhum constrangimento.

Revoltada consigo mesma, só queria ver-se livre daquele corpo colado ao seu.

— Solte-me! — ordenou, recuperando a fala.

— Estou prestes a fazê-lo — respondeu, com suavidade, colo cando-a entre os lençóis perfumados. Porém, sentou-se na beirada da mesma cama.

Com o corpo em brasas, implorando por mais carícias, e a perigosa proximidade de James, Lily não sabia o que fazer.

Queria beijá-lo outra vez, pedindo-lhe que a possuísse como nos velhos tempos. Porém, se cedesse, teria que enfrentar o rigor de sua própria consciência na manhã seguinte...

— Deixe-me em paz! — bradou, puxando o lençol até o pescoço.

— Está assustada como uma gata... — murmurou, com voz rouca, utilizando todas as suas armas de sedução. — Por que essa resistência contra algo que deseja tanto quanto eu?

Para comprovar o que estava dizendo, passou os dedos pelos seios de Lily, deixando-os intumescidos de prazer.

— Do que tem medo, _ruivinha?_

— De nada! Absolutamente nada!

"Mentirosa", acusou-se, sem piedade. Temia o modo como ele despertava seus desejos e necessidades de mulher com um simples toque ou gesto, fazendo-a sentir-se viva! Mas não queria ficar à mercê daquele amor para ser novamente traída...

Ele sorriu, sarcástico, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos de Lily. Então puxou os lençóis para baixo, beijando, sem nenhum pudor, os seios firmes e deliciosos da esposa.

— Boa noite, Lily — sussurrou, erguendo-se devagar. — E durma bem.

Ela ficou calada, incapaz de dormir, tentando entender o que acontecera. Afinal, embora lutasse com sua consciência, não teria resistido às investidas de James, se ele quisesse realmente possuí-la.

Logo a perplexidade deu lugar à raiva e, num gesto impulsivo, pulou da cama, disposta a acomodar-se em qualquer outro quarto vazio.

Sem pensar nas prováveis retaliações do marido, foi para a suíte verde, jogando-se sobre a enorme cama, com a única preocupação de dormir e esquecer os acontecimentos dos últimos dias.

Não demorou muito até que caísse no sono, desfrutando de um pouco de paz e tranqüilidade.

A certa altura, Lily piscou os olhos, incomodada com uma luz forte e inoportuna no quarto. Morta de sono, cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro e voltou a dormir. Porém, antes que pudesse compreen der o que se passava, foi sacudida e colocada de pé por mãos vi gorosas.

— Pode caminhar ou, se preferir, eu mesmo a carrego — James declarou, inflexível. — A escolha é sua!

— Não quero dividir o quarto com você — explicou, amedrontada. Contudo estava acordada o bastante para perceber os olhares gulosos com que ele admirava seu corpo. E, mesmo sob a proteção daquele pijama largo, sentiu-se nua.

Naquele momento, não estava em condições de desafiá-lo e, essa leve desvantagem a fez calar-se. Porém, para descarregar a raiva que a invadia, mordeu o lábio até sangrar.

— Concordamos com essa reconciliação pelo bem de Harry — James relembrou-a, com frieza. — Sabemos que nosso filho é suficientemente esperto para saber que um casal feliz deve dormir no mesmo quarto, não é? — Ficou em silêncio, sabendo que utilizara o argumento certo para convenceria.

— Mas... — tentou protestar, sem saber como.

— Está preparada para responder às inúmeras perguntas que ele fará a esse respeito? — tornou a atacar, calando-a de uma vez por todas.

Primeiro, Lily enrubesceu de raiva, depois, admitindo a derrota, achou melhor desistir de dar murro em ponta de faca.

— Se ousar pôr as mãos em mim, nosso trato está desfeito! — prometeu, convicta.

Em segundos, retornou para a suíte principal e deitou-se na sua cama, sem se preocupar se ele a seguira ou não.

Mesmo com a cabeça coberta com o travesseiro, percebeu quando James voltou para o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Então as luzes apagaram-se, permitindo-lhe, finalmente, desfrutar de uma tran qüila noite de sono.

A segunda-feira rapidamente transformou-se num daqueles dias onde tudo parece dar errado.

Depois de deixar Harry na escola, Lily dirigiu-se para o escritório, enfrentando um inexplicável congestionamento naquela parte da cidade. Ao chegar, encontrou sua mesa abarrotada de serviço, que tomou-lhe a manhã inteira, incluindo o horário de almoço.

Por sorte, já estava acostumada a trabalhar sobre pressão, por isso logo conseguiu controlar todas aquelas adversidades, que pare ciam desabar sobre sua cabeça. Quando o expediente encerrou-se, entretanto, deu um profundo suspiro, sabendo que seus problemas estavam apenas iniciando-se...

Sem alternativa, buscou o filho na escola e foi para a casa de James, que ainda recusava-se a chamar de lar. Porém, ao estacionar seu velho carro compacto na porta da mansão, viu um luxuoso BMW prateado com um imenso laço vermelho na capota.

— É da senhora — Fillius informou-a, sorridente. — O sr. Potter mandou entregar essa manhã.

— É um carro lindo! — exclamou, com sinceridade, embora não pretendesse aceitar aquele presente.

— O sr. Potter gostaria que a senhora desse uma volta para ver se aprova.

Lily sorriu-lhe, pois não queria magoá-lo. Afinal Fillius não tinha culpa de seus problemas com James.

— Acho que vou mudar de roupa antes — respondeu, achando uma saída honrosa para aquela situação.

— Está muito quente, mamãe — Harry queixou-se. — Vamos nadar um pouco?

Dez minutos mais tarde, ambos já estavam na piscina, rindo e brincando com total desenvoltura. E, somente depois de uma hora na água, Lily conseguiu convencer o filho a sair um pouco, para saborear um lanche que Minerva lhe trouxera.

— Olhe! — Harry alertou-a, enquanto tomava um suco de laranja. — Papai chegou. — Falou "papai" de forma tão natural e espontânea que ninguém teria suspeitado que aquela palavra só estava em seu vocabulário há menos de uma semana.

Lily sentiu um frio no estômago, consciente da sensualidade de seu maio vermelho, que salientava suas curvas e seios generosos.

Lentamente, virou-se para encará-lo, esboçando um falso sorriso no rosto. Em seguida, envolveu o corpo molhado da criança com uma toalha, repetindo a operação consigo mesma. Pelo menos, dessa maneira estaria protegida daqueles olhares maliciosos por algum tem po... Entretanto, contrariando suas expectativas, aquela atitude pa receu diverti-lo, incentivando-o a encará-la ainda mais.

Era difícil manter o sorriso, quando tinha vontade de dar-lhe um bom tapa. Mas percebendo que Harry estava atento ao com portamento de ambos, conseguiu controlar seus impulsos.

— Que tal darmos uma volta e escolhermos um parque para um piquenique? — sugeriu, despertando o interesse do menino.

— Podemos ir no carro novo? — quis saber, com os olhos bri lhando de entusiasmo.

— Não vejo por que não — respondeu, fitando Lily.

O que mais poderia fazer numa situação daquelas a não ser con cordar? Portanto, mantendo o sorriso nos lábios, foi para o quarto com o filho, a fim de se arrumarem para o passeio.

Já eram mais de cinco horas, quando atravessaram os portões da propriedade rumo ao litoral norte, devidamente acomodados no BMW novo.

O carro em si já representava uma magnífica novidade para Harry, quanto mais um piquenique com o pai e a mãe juntos. Por isso, monopolizou toda a conversa, rindo e falando sem parar.

Após passarem por diversos lugares, James selecionou o lugar ideal: um aconchegante parque, onde poderiam desfrutar da tranqüilidade da natureza, sem serem incomodados por estranhos.

Logo colocaram a tradicional toalha xadrez em cima da grama verde, distribuindo sobre ela uma série de sanduíches e outras de lícias que Minerva tivera a gentileza de fazer.

Uma brisa suave soprava e ao mesmo tempo, no horizonte, mais um pôr-do-sol acontecia, acompanhado por uma re voada de gaivotas.

Lily olhou ao redor, percebendo que vivia um momento de pura felicidade: os três ali, juntos, divertindo-se como uma família, sobre a proteção auspiciosa da natureza.

De repente, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, ao lembrar do que ainda teriam que enfrentar juntos... O que seria de sua vida se acontecesse algo errado com a operação de Harry?

Perto daquele problema, seus desencontros amorosos com James perderam a importância e chegou a agradecer a Deus por tê-los reaproximado nesse momento tão difícil.

— Mamãe, o que foi que aconteceu?

Lily engoliu as lágrimas, recorrendo a toda sua força de vontade para sorrir.

— Estava vendo o colorido céu e acabei me emocionando... Sabe como gosto do pôr-do-sol, não sabe? — explicou, pegando o filho no colo. Então, numa tentativa para distraí-lo, apontou para uma árvore e disse: — Olhe, aquilo não é um passarinho?

James observou aquela cena, enternecido.

Depois disso, o clima de alegria voltou a reinar no piquenique e todos ocuparam-se em saborear as guloseimas, regadas a vinho bran co e suco de fruta, para James.

Quando a refeição terminou, arrumaram tudo dentro da enorme cesta de vime e puseram-na de volta no porta-malas do carro. Porém, como aquele entardecer estava belo demais para ser desperdiçado, resolveram caminhar um pouco pelo parque, aproveitando os últimos raios de sol.

Harry corria feliz, como um pássaro recém-libertado. Logo atrás, vinham Lily e James, no mais absoluto silêncio.

Por fim, quando o cansaço abateu-se sobre o menino, ele o pegou no colo, carregando-o até o carro.

Havia uma aura de paz e tranqüilidade a envolvê-los, levando Lily a desejar, mais uma vez, que seu casamento tivesse dado certo... Então, como num passe de mágica, compreendeu que devia parar de pensar no passado para preocupar-se mais com presente. Se ainda amava aquele homem devia reconquistá-lo!

— Você vai dirigir — James informou-a, após acomodar Harry no banco de trás.

— Não, prefiro que você dirija. Não estou familiarizada com o veículo...

Ignorando aquela desculpa, ele sentou-se no banco do passageiro, deixando-lhe a direção.

— Mais um motivo para experimentar o carro agora, que estou ao seu lado — retrucou, intransigente.

Poderia até ter resistido, porém, movida pela curiosidade, resolveu aceitar aquele desafio.

Passavam das nove quando voltaram para casa, e Harry es tava tão exausto que, mal tocou a cabeça no travesseiro, caiu num sono profundo.

_**Já tenho até o capítulo 7 pronto, por isso estou postando rápido ;D e tb penso que se fosse eu estaria louca pra saber o que irá acontecer (hahaha). Ainda não decidi quantos capítulos serão, mas acho que não passará de 10 ou 11. Estou reescrevendo algumas partes. **_

_**Beijos pra quem estiver por ai ;****_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Pra quem estava esperando, mais um capítulo! Chegamos na metade.**_

_**CAPÍTULO 5**_

— Café? — James ofereceu, enquanto desciam as escadas, recebendo um aceno positivo de Lily.

Na cozinha, ela fez questão de colocar água e pó na cafeteira elétrica, ajustando-a para duas xícaras.

— De agora em diante, use o BMW.

Ela virou-se, ressentida.

— Não há nada errado com o meu carro! É antigo, mas está em perfeitas condições.

James cruzou os braços, fitando-a, desconfiado.

— Há quanto tempo ele não passa por uma revisão completa?

"Tempo demais...", admitiu, silenciosamente, lembrando que, nos últimos meses, todo seu dinheiro havia sido gasto com despesas médicas.

— Não gostou do BMW? — indagou, indulgente.

— Suponho que, este ano, seja o veículo da moda para as esposas dos empresários bem-sucedidos, não é?

— Esse não foi o motivo que me levou a escolher o carro — respondeu, arqueando as sobrancelhas com ar desafiador.

— Não? — fingiu, surpresa. — Entretanto escolheu um carro que vai de encontro à imagem que sua posição social exige...

— E que posição é essa, Lily?

— Ora, você é um homem de sucesso, James! — exclamou, solene. — Precisa estar cercado de beleza e sofisticação. — Deu uma olhada em volta para exemplificar o que ia dizer — Esta casa, o carro, suas roupas, enfim tudo deve estar de acordo com os padrões estéticos dos ricos e famosos... Até mesmo as mulheres que gozam da sua companhia!

Seus olhos cruzaram-se com os dela, demonstrando uma perigosa irritação.

— Não sabe nada sobre as mulheres da minha vida!

Aquele argumento atingiu o coração de Lily como uma lança, provocando-lhe uma dor lancinante. Mesmo assim, para salvar seu orgulho, tentou sorrir, enfrentando o olhar frio e inescrupuloso de James.

Aquela não era uma tarefa fácil e, logo, começou a sentir dificuldade para respirar, com o choro engasgado na garganta. Não conseguiria manter aquela pose desafiadora por muito tempo, contudo também não sabia o que fazer para fugir daquele humilhante desfecho...

Quando já estava prestes a derramar as primeiras lágrimas, um apito soou, alertando que o café estava pronto.

Aliviada, ocupou-se em servir o líquido aromático, ganhando tempo para se recompor. Entretanto, seu nervosismo era tão evidente, devido às mãos trêmulas e inseguras, que custou-lhe algumas gotas de café derramadas na mesa.

— Estou muito cansada — tentou desculpar-se, limpando a sujeira com um papel absorvente.

— Adicione um pouco de licor de amêndoas e chantilly — ordenou, apresentando-lhe os referidos produtos. — Essa mistura irá ajudá-la a dormir.

Lily abriu a boca para recusar, apenas para contrariá-lo. Porém, antes que pudesse dizer algo, ele acrescentou:

— Não discuta.

— Não estou discutindo!

— Nesse caso, pare de gastar energia à toa, agindo como uma garota teimosa, que faz tudo para me contrariar!

— Sabe muito bem como eu detesto estar morando aqui! — explodiu, num acesso de raiva.

— Posso calcular... Só pode ser comparado à intensidade do seu ódio por mim, correto?— respondeu, irônico, acrescentando licor e chantilly em ambas as xícaras.

— Você é irascível! Aliás, não tem a mínima intenção de facilitar as coisas para mim, não é mesmo?

O rosto de James parecia coberto por uma máscara de mármore, impedindo a manifestação de qualquer sentimento.

— Se está disposta a iniciar um duelo verbal, quero que saiba que não estou de bom humor para brincar de gato e rato — esclareceu, experimentando o café.

— Então pare de tratar-me como uma criança rebelde!

— Comece a agir como uma mulher adulta e passarei a tratá-la de acordo — disse, mordaz.

— Para você, ser adulta significa ceder a todas as suas vontades não é? Inclusive na cama! — As palavras saíram de sua boca antes que pudesse medir as conseqüências de mais aquela provocação.

Por um instante, pensou que ele fosse agredi-la, pois seu rosto moreno estava contraído de ódio e ressentimento. Contudo, para sua surpresa, James passou os braços em torno de sua cintura, puxando-a de encontro ao seu corpo musculoso.

— Dessa vez, foi longe demais — sussurrou em seu ouvido, em tom de ameaça.

Ele era sedutor o bastante para derrotar todas as barreiras de Lily, sem ao menos recorrer à força bruta. E, abusando desse dom, passou as mãos por aquele corpo curvilíneo, parando estrategicamente sobre os seios. Depois, fitou-a, ardendo de desejo, e pousou os lábios nos dela.

À medida que James explorava sua boca com volúpia e sofreguidão, sendo correspondido com a mesma intensidade, ela sentia-se miserável! Sua consciência a recriminava, exigindo que o repelisse, entretanto era incapaz de reagir aos apelos de seu corpo...

Aquilo foi apenas o começo, em seguida, James ergueu sua saía, passando a acariciar aquelas coxas bem torneadas, com suaves movimentos eróticos.

Percebendo que seria possuída por um homem que não se contentava com nada menos do que sua completa submissão, Lily sentiu uma dor aguda no peito, que logo foi transformando-se em revolta.

De súbito, tomada pelo ódio, começou a lutar contra aquelas carícias, tentando desvencilhar-se dele de qualquer maneira. Contudo, por mais que tentasse, não tinha força suficiente para afastá-lo. Então apelou para uma manobra perigosa: deu uma bela mordida nos lábios de James.

Perplexo, ele a soltou, limpando o sangue da boca com as costas da mão. Porém, assim que se recuperou daquele gesto inesperado, tornou a agarrá-la, demonstrando que queria muito mais do que alguns beijos...

— Deixe-me em paz! — gritou veemente, empurrando-o com todas as forças.

O rosto de Lily estava desfigurado de rancor e, nem de longe, lembrava a fisionomia alegre e terna de costume. Cheia de coragem, saiu da cozinha e começou a subir a imensa escadaria.

Já estava quase no topo, quando compreendeu as exatas dimensões do que acontecera. Então passou a temer as represálias de James, e toda sua coragem desapareceu, como uma nuvem de fumaça diante de um vento mais rigoroso.

Com o corpo tremendo, de medo e ansiedade, deitou-se de bruços sobre a cama, enterrando a cabeça entre os braços cruzados. Agora, só lhe restava aguardar pelo desenlace daquela situação...

A espera durou pouco tempo, pois, logo em seguida, ele entrou no quarto, como um terremoto, colocando-a de pé, sem nenhuma cerimônia.

Frente a frente com aquele homem insensível e sem escrúpulos, Lily empinou o nariz, recusando-se a aparentar medo. Em conseqüência de mais essa afronta, recebeu outro beijo. Só que dessa vez agressivo e impetuoso.

— Jamais estaria aqui se não fosse por Harry... — desabafou, assim que viu-se livre daquele abraço sufocante.

— Sei disso — concordou, com um olhar maquiavélico. — Por tanto quem dá as cartas aqui sou eu!

— Você é... — hesitou, tentando encontrar uma palavra capaz de definir o que sentia por ele, — É desprezível e desumano! Gosta de controlar as pessoas que o rodeiam como se fossem marionetes, a seu inteiro dispor! Não vejo a hora de poder me livrar do se domínio!

Lily continuou a fitá-lo, com o peito arfando e os lábios doendo, pela violência do último beijo. Sentia-se como um pássaro, aprisionado em gaiola de ouro, sonhando com a liberdade.

— Por acaso acredita que nossa reconciliação é temporária? — indagou, sarcástico, zombando da ingenuidade da esposa.

Ela respirou fundo, tentando ganhar coragem para enfrentá-lo. Depois, com toda a franqueza que lhe era peculiar, respondeu:

— Assim que Harry estiver curado, pretendo ir embora.

Aqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados soltaram fagulhas de ódio, dando a impressão de serem rubros.

— E acha que vou permitir que afaste meu filho de mim outra vez?

— Oh! Meu Deus! — exclamou, cansada de toda aquela tortura verbal. — Por que é tão prepotente e autoritário?

James ficou calado por tanto tempo, que Lily chegou a pensar que ele não iria responder. Porém a conversa ainda não estava encerrada...

— Posso processá-la em qualquer tribunal do país pelo motivo que eu julgar conveniente — ameaçou, com se fizesse uma promessa.

— Seria capaz de envolver nosso filho nesse jogo sujo apenas para me punir?

— Puni-la? — repetiu, surpreso. — De onde tirou essa idéia?

Ela meneou a cabeça, pensando se valia a pena continuar com aquela conversa. Por fim, em nome de uma velha mágoa, perguntou:

— Bellatrix Black ainda tem ligações com você?

— Sim, em termos profissionais.

— Ah! Por acaso, ela ainda está em Birmingham ou será que também mudou-se para Londres? — tornou a questionar, cada vez sentindo mais desprezo pelo marido.

— Está em Londres.

— Compreendo... — murmurou, completamente desiludida. Fora tola em imaginar que o caso entre James e Bellatrix tivesse ter minado... Aliás era provável que jamais chegasse ao fim, pois tinham tantas coisas em comum... Ambos eram ricos, de famílias tradicionais e aficionados pelo mundo dos negócios...

— Compreende, de verdade? — quis saber, sondando o real sentido das palavras dela.

— Oh! Sim! — assentiu, com a sensação de que o mundo havia caído sobre sua cabeça.— Já compreendi essa história há sete anos!

— Tinha de mexer nesse assunto, não é? Não consegue deixar o passado para trás?

— Eu tentei... — murmurou, com sinceridade.

Deus era testemunha do quanto se esforçara para superar aquele problema! Porém aquela era uma ferida que jamais havia cicatrizado, e, agora que voltara a viver com James, estava sangrando outra vez.

— Não havia como competir com uma mulher do tipo de Bellatrix, cujo _hobby _favorito era conquistar homens, para não dizer "colecioná-los"... Por esse motivo, em nome do que restava da minha dignidade, decidi retirar-me — explicou, entristecida. E, após um longo suspiro, concluiu: — Além disso, é impossível perder algo que nunca foi realmente meu...

— Se tivesse algum resultado, não hesitaria em ajoelhar-me a seus pés, jurando-lhe total devoção... — Sua voz mesclava ironia com uma dose de ternura e carinho, sendo impossível definir quanto de sinceridade havia em suas palavras. — Mas é incapaz de confiar em mim, não é mesmo?

Nos últimos minutos, aquela conversa dera uma reviravolta, passando a remexer em velhos fantasmas do passado, o que não era nada agradável para Lily...

— Isso foi há muito tempo... — murmurou, arrependida por ter iniciado aquele assunto. Seu conceito de casamento era muito diferente do meu.

— Tem certeza disso?

Sentiu um aperto no coração, acompanhado de mágoa e tristeza... Era doloroso demais relembrar o modo trágico como seus sonhos de amor haviam sido destruídos...

— Se não se importa, gostaria de tomar uma ducha e ir para a cama — pediu, esquivando-se daquela pergunta.

— À vontade, _ruivinha _— James assentiu, jocoso. — Tenho uma série de telefonemas internacionais a fazer.

Era impossível decifrar o que ele estava sentindo, ou mesmo pensando, pois, embora calma, sua expressão era distante e misteriosa.

— A propósito... — tornou a dizer, antes de sair do quarto. — Entrei em contato com um famoso criador de labradores e ele irá entregar um filhote para Harry amanhã, no final da tarde. — Fez uma pausa, deliciando-se com a surpresa da esposa. — É uma fêmea, de cor amarela, que atende pelo nome de Françoise. Aliás, virei para casa mais cedo para garantir que seja devidamente apresentada ao Príncipe.

Em seguida, deixou a suíte, com rapidez, sem dar a Lily a opor tunidade de agradecer-lhe.

— James é um completo enigma! — exclamou, jogando-se sobre a cama. — Algumas vezes, ele é tão hostil e repulsivo que chego a odiá-lo com todas as minhas forças! Então, de repente, torna-se terno e amável como o homem por quem me apaixonei um dia... Nem sei o que pensar...

Envolvida num turbilhão de emoções antagônicas, vivia um ter rível conflito interior... Em parte, desejava dar-lhe outra chance e recomeçar seu casamento, passando uma borracha no passado. Po rém, ao mesmo tempo, com medo de magoar-se de novo, recusava-se a perdoá-lo.

Naquele momento, só conseguia atentar para as duas camas no centro da suíte, um exemplo palpável da situação que enfrentava.

Reagindo contra aquela apatia que estava se apoderando dela, arrastou-se até o banheiro, tomando uma ducha fria para reavivar os ânimos.

Dez minutos depois, olhou-se no espelho, com os cabelos úmidos e sem nenhuma maquiagem no rosto. Além da aparente tristeza, estava pálida e com profundas olheiras sob os olhos, marcas crista linas de cansaço e preocupação.

Num gesto involuntário, sua memória levou-a de volta ao passado, numa época onde seu único tormento era esperar pelo marido, gas tando horas e horas arrumando-se para recepcioná-lo. Mas fora tão feliz nos braços dele, que teve vontade de morrer quando percebera que tudo havia chegado ao fim... O que lhe dera forças para continuar vivendo fora aquela gravidez, fruto de um amor lindo e imenso, pelo menos de sua parte...

Aos poucos, deixou as lembranças para trás, voltando a analisar sua imagem no espelho. Continuava bela e atraente como antes, porém, em vez daquela ingênua e dócil expressão juvenil, ostentava agora um ar determinado e cheio de responsabilidade, que aumentava seu charme natural.

"Será que James ainda me considera sedutora?", indagou-se, passando as mãos pelo corpo voluptuoso.

Deixando-se levar pelo erotismo, fechou os olhos, imaginando que, a qualquer instante, ele entraria por aquela porta e a tomaria nos braços, louco de desejo e paixão. Num gesto brusco, arrancaria seu robe vermelho, deixando-a nua como veio ao mundo. Então, beijaria seus seios com avidez, ao mesmo tempo em que iria acariciar suas coxas e virilha.

Gemendo, em êxtase, ela participaria daquele jogo de sedução, mordiscando seus ombros viris ou beijando tórax e pescoço. Por fim, iriam para a cama, concluir aquele ritual de exaltação da luxúria e do prazer.

Percebendo que tudo não passava de uma fantasia tola e impossível, Lily abriu os olhos, embaçados por uma cascata de lágrimas. Sem nenhum constrangimento, entregou-se ao pranto, que havia prendido, no íntimo de sua alma, durante o dia todo.

Depois de chorar tudo o que tinha direito, sentiu-se mais leve e conformada e foi para a cama, disposta a dormir e esquecer todos aqueles pensamentos desagradáveis. Porém, embora estivesse esgotada ao extremo, não conseguia pegar no sono, rolando de um lado para outro, com impaciência. E, à medida que as horas passavam, sua irritação ia aumentando, pois pretendia estar dormindo pesada mente antes que ele retornasse.

Já havia perdido a noção de quanto tempo permanecera deitada, na penumbra, a intercalar cochilos com momentos de insônia, quando um leve ruído na maçaneta anunciou a presença do marido.

Fingindo dormir, permaneceu imóvel como uma estátua, embora o coração estivesse aos pulos. Logo, porém, tudo piorou...

No silêncio da noite, pôde ouvir com nitidez o barulho de roupas sendo jogadas pelo chão, compreendendo que James despia-se.

Cada célula de seu corpo vibrou, de excitação e ansiedade, como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico, ao lembrar que ele costumava dormir nu (_**ui!**_).

Traída pela memória, aquele corpo másculo e musculoso, que conhecera com tanta intimidade, voltou a ocupar sua mente, provocando-lhe ondas incontroláveis de suor gelado.

"Meu Deus! Devia estar louca ao imaginar que poderia dividi o mesmo quarto com ele, sem que fosse afetada por sua presença inconfundível!', recriminou-se, arrependida até o último fio de cabelo.

Mas afinal o que James Potter pretendia, forçando-a a aceitar aquela situação? Seria apenas vingança?

Menos de dois metros separavam uma cama da outra. Contudo essa pequena distância assumia as dimensões de um precipício intransponível, que inviabilizava o encontro de dois amantes... Para agravar o problema, Lily era capaz de distinguir, pelos ruídos, cada movimento dele: deitar-se na cama, puxar os lençóis, além de seu ritmo respiratório...

"Como seria bom sentir essa respiração ofegante bem junto de mim!", desejou, antes que esse pensamento erótico fosse censurado pelo seu lado mais racional. Logo corou, envergonhada.

Minutos cheios de expectativa se passaram, sem que nada acon tecesse.

"Será que ele adormeceu?", indagou-se, inconformada por ele não ter sequer tentando seduzi-la. Percebendo a incoerência de sua indignação, já que alardeava aos quatro ventos que não permitiria que ele a tocasse, admitiu o óbvio: tinha esperanças de reconquistá-lo.

Duplamente arrasada, pelo desprezo de James e por aquela des coberta aterradora, acabou adormecendo, sem forças até mesmo para chorar.

Sonolenta, abriu os olhos devagar, sem reconhecer o ambiente ao seu redor. Porém, numa fração de segundos, recuperou a lembrança de onde estava, desejando não ter acordado.

Como isso era impossível, seu primeiro impulso foi olhar para a cama ao lado, para ver se James ainda dormia. Pelo menos assim, teria tempo de arrumar-se, sem precisar compartilhar a intimidade daquele, momento com o marido.

Para sua surpresa, além de desperto, ele estava sentado na beira da cama, vestindo um robe de seda masculino.

Instintivamente, Lily cobriu-se com o lençol, arrancando dele um sorriso malicioso.

— Que horas são? — indagou, com timidez, sem encontrar algo melhor para dizer.

— Seis e quinze. — Seu olhar penetrante parecia enxergá-la atra vés do lençol, fazendo-a corar. Então malicioso, acrescentou: — Não precisa sair da cama tão cedo...

Sentindo-se frágil e desprotegida diante de todo aquele charme, resolveu partir para o ataque:

— Se pensa que vou aceitar suas investidas, está muito enganado!

— O que quer dizer com "investidas"? — perguntou, fingindo-se de desentendido. Entretanto seu olhar ávido de prazer desmentia a ingenuidade que queria aparentar.

Ela engoliu em seco, receando não conseguir frear seus próprios desejos.

— Está com medo, Lily?

— Medo? — repetiu, afetando surpresa. — De ser uma vítima do seu apetite sexual?

James arqueou as sobrancelhas, criando interesse naquele duelo verbal. Porém só entrava em jogos para ganhar...

Lily sentiu um frio na espinha, arrependida por tê-lo _incitado. _Será que nunca iria aprender a ficar quieta?

— Posso lhe assegurar que terá grande prazer, _ruivinha... _— murmurou, com voz rouca.

— Pode ser... Afinal todos precisam saciar seus impulsos sexuais, não?

— Cinismo não é o seu estilo — retrucou, ríspido.

— Tive de mudar em alguns aspectos para sobreviver. — Ergueu a cabeça, com altivez, acrescentando: — Afinal, não podia contar com mais ninguém!

Ele a fitou por muito tempo, embora sem demonstrar o que sentia.

— Não está mais sozinha...

Lily observou a expressão cínica e zombeteira de James, com apurado senso crítico, para tentar entender o que se passava naquele mente insondável.

— Esta sugerindo que eu passe para a sua cama e permita que você satisfaça todos os seus desejos? — indagou, sem meias palavras.

— Com você fazendo o papel de mártir? — argumentou, com desdém. — Não, minha querida. Não lhe darei essa satisfação!

A princípio, sentiu uma forte dor no estômago, como se tivesse levado um soco. Porém, ao poucos, os espasmos foram diminuindo até desaparecerem por completo. Pelo menos, restava-lhe o consolo de ter vencido aquela batalha, provando que era uma adversária digna de seu oponente.

— Que alívio saber que não preciso freqüentar sua cama! — mentiu, com a clara intenção de feri-lo. Depois, embalada por aquela vitória, perguntou: — Há mais alguma coisa que gostaria de discutir?

James não se comportava com um perdedor. Ao contrário, estava mais confiante e perigoso do que nunca. Parecia um daqueles corredores que dá alguns metros de vantagem para o adversário, a fim de tornar o embate final mais saboroso...

— A semana passada, convidei Sirius e sua esposa para jantarem aqui em casa, esta noite. E, como eles chegam hoje dos Estados Unidos, não há como desmarcar esse compromisso.

Ter que agir como a anfitriã gentil e atenciosa era um papel para o qual não se julgava preparada, pelo menos por enquanto. Contudo Sirius Black poderia ser um aliado valioso. Da última vez que jantaram juntos, estava em vias de divorciar-se da primeira mulher para se casar com outra.

— A que horas deverão chegar? — indagou, cautelosa, para não denunciar sua insegurança.

— Às oito. Mas, não se preocupe com nada, Minerva irá preparar e servir a refeição.

Seu apurado sexto sentido obrigava-a a fazer mais uma pergunta:

— Eles serão os únicos convidados?

— A filha de Sirius, Sienna, também virá.

Sete anos atrás, Sienna era uma adolescente muito precoce, maneira delicada de definir seu jeito ousado e sensual. O tempo deveria tê-la transformado numa bela mulher, do mesmo tipo de Belatrix Black.

— Outra de suas conquistas, James? — provocou, disfarçando o ciúme.

— Não fico jogando charme para toda mulher que encontro.

Lily deu uma sonora gargalhada.

— Ora, não precisa esforçar-se... Seu potente carisma sexual faz isso por você!

— Essa é uma confissão, Lily?

— Não, é apenas o parecer de quem já enfrentou esse problema e conseguiu libertar-se — corrigiu, apressada.

James piscou os olhos, com malícia, duvidando de cada palavra.

— Bem, então está tudo combinado? — confirmou, erguendo-se da cama.

— E se eu me recusar a comparecer? — arriscou, com cuidadosa.

— Por mero desinteresse em eventos sociais ou apenas para desagradar-me?

— Ora, ambos! — admitiu, com franqueza. — Não me agrada nem um pouco servir de assunto para fofocas e comentários maldosos na alta sociedade.

— Sirius é um perfeito cavalheiro, além de um dos meus melhores amigos, lembra-se?

— Está bem... Farei o possível para brilhar como a anfitriã per feita! — assentiu, disposta a conseguir algo em troca. — Posso convidar alguns amigos meus para um outro jantar?

— Quem? Sarah?

— Sim, e seu namorado Brad.

— Fique à vontade para convidar quem quiser. Satisfeita, vestiu o robe, que estava aos pés da cama, e correu para o banheiro, a fim de escapar daqueles olhares insinuantes o mais depressa possível.

O café da manhã foi servido no terraço, de frente para a piscina, criando uma atmosfera de paz e tranqüilidade, ideais para se começar bem um dia.

Lily e Harry já estavam se deliciando com os vários tipos de pães e bolos, além de muitas outras gostosuras, quando James veio juntar-se a eles, trajando um dos seus impecáveis ternos italianos.

Sua aparência marcante exalava confiança, ousadia e autoridade, atributos fundamentais de um empresário bem-sucedido, que controlava milhões de dólares.

Primeiro, ele acariciou os cabelos do filho, dando-lhe um carinhoso beijo na face. Em seguida, aproximou-se da esposa com a intenção de repetir o mesmo cumprimento.

Impossibilitada de repeli-lo, por causa da presença do menino, Lily esforçou-se para parecer feliz, quando sentiu a quentura da queles lábios em sua pele. Entretanto, no fundo, sabia que aquele carinho não a desagradava tanto assim...

— Até logo, e tenham um bom dia — despediu-se de ambos, após tomar apenas uma xícara de café com leite. — Ah! E não trabalhe demais, minha querida! — acrescentou, com um discreto tom jocoso.

Lily preferiu não responder àquela sutil provocação, fazendo um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça.

— Tchau, papai! — Harry despediu-se. Aliás era surpreendente a rapidez com que estava se afeiçoando a ele.

Minutos mais tarde, ouviram o ruído inconfundível do carro dele afastando-se rapidamente da casa.

Lily deu um profundo suspiro, sabendo que aquela seria uma manhã muito difícil, pois a consulta de Harry com o neurocirurgião estava marcada para às dez horas.

Criando coragem, ergueu-se da cadeira e convidou o filho para um passeio pelos jardins da mansão, com o intuito de explicar-lhe que teriam um dia muito diferente do habitual... Não precisaria ir à escola e sairiam juntas, no carro novo, para fazer algumas visitas.

Já era quase meio-dia, quando Lily pegou a via expressa para o sofisticado bairro de Chelsea, completamente alheia a tudo que a cercava.

Seus gestos eram autômatos e instintivos, uma vez que sua mente estava muito longe dali, ainda presa às palavras do neurocirurgião.

A todo custo, tentava assimilar o fato de que seu filho querido iria para o hospital, na manhã seguinte, para ser operada à tarde.

'Tão depressa assim!', repetia para si mesma, procurando con formar-se com aquela idéia. Seu coração de mãe gostaria de adiar ao máximo aquele momento doloroso para Harry, embora sou besse que seu problema exigia intervenção imediata.

A possibilidade de que algo desse errado durante a cirurgia a deixava em pânico, apesar de o médico ter-lhe garantido que esta seria a parte mais simples do tratamento. Pois, segundo ele, a fase decisiva para a completa recuperação da criança seria o pós-operatório, que, além dos cuidados profissionais, exigiria muito amor e carinho da família.

Como prometera, James voltou para casa por volta das quatro da tarde, meia hora antes da entrega de Françoise, uma elétrica labrador, com um laçarote vermelho no pescoço.

Harry mal cabia em si de felicidade. Afinal, um dos seus maiores sonhos acabara de concretizar-se.

Presenciando toda a cena, Lily olhou com gratidão para o homem que proporcionara aquela imensa alegria ao filho.

— Obrigada, papai! — Harry exclamou, jogando-se nos braços dele.

James beijou o filho, com tanto afeto e ternura que Lily chegou a duvidar que se tratasse do mesmo homem frio e insensível com quem estava acostumada a lidar.

Em seguida, acomodaram o cesto de Françoise no quarto do menino, deixando-os a sós para que se conhecessem melhor.

— Há muito tempo ele esperava por esse presente — Lily confessou, com remorsos por não ter podido satisfazer esse grande desejo do filho. Além do mais, de certa forma, era como se tivesse perdido pontos decisivos em sua batalha contra James

— Temos meia hora antes que os convidados cheguem — informou, consultando o relógio de pulso. — Ficará pronta a tempo?

— Claro — garantiu, indo apressada para o quarto.

Minutos depois, parecia mais sedutora do que nunca, dentro de um elegante vestido tomara-que-caia azul-royal, longo e vaporoso. Seus cabelos estavam presos num coque alto, com uma mecha caindo-lhe displicentemente sobre o rosto, maquiado para realçar seus olhos...

_**Mais um capítulo. No próximo é que as coisas esquentam **__**de verdade**__** entre James e Lily (uhu!). **_

_**Aah ! Não poderia esquecer: **_**Maga do 4: ****Bem vinda! Que bom que vc gostou ;) beijos;***


	6. Chapter 6

_**Esse é um dos meus capítulos preferidos. Eu acho que ele é meio que um divisor de águas, porque é nele que a relação da Lily e do James começa a mudar. Tem uma cena mais hot nele. Nada muito explícito, mas as coisas esquentam pra valer ( já num era sem tempo né?)**_

_**CAP**__**ÍTULO 6**_

Sirius Black era um simpático e agradável cavalheiro, cuja filha, Sienna, tinha quase a mesma idade de sua segunda esposa. Aliás, ambas pareciam travar uma acirrada e silenciosa competição, cada uma tentando superar a outra na maneira sofisticada e luxuosa de se vestir. Era primo de Bellatrix, porém completamente diferente da prima desagradável e fútil.

Em comparação com os autênticos modelos Dior e Ungaro, usados por suas convidadas, o vestido de Lily parecia simples demais. Mas, pelo menos, o estilo clássico e despojado de sua roupa assegurava-lhe uma boa dose de elegância.

Logo que viu Lily, Sirius cumprimentou-a, beijando-lhe a mão, num gesto polido.

— Estou encantado por vê-los juntos novamente! — afirmou, com visível satisfação. — E, como era de se esperar, sua beleza continua inigualável, minha querida! Aliás, continuo achando que James foi um tolo por deixá-la escapar daquela vez.

Disfarçando o embaraço que aquele comentário lhe causara, ela retribuiu o cumprimento:

— Sirius! Você continua o mesmo galanteador de sempre!

Com um sorriso matreiro, ele fitou uma das moças, com o canto dos olhos, e retrucou:

— Minha esposa diz que estou ficando mais irascível a cada ano. E Sienna só discorda dessa crítica porque pago todas as suas contas.

— Ignore-o — Catherine sugeriu, estendendo-lhe a mão.

— James... — Sienna murmurou, após um antipático aceno para Lily. — É excitante encontrá-lo outra vez...

"Excitante!", Lily indagou-se, furiosa com o modo como a filha de Sirius se insinuava para James.

Catherine, embora superficial e afetada, portou-se com dignidade, optando por ignorar as perigosas maquinações da enteada, que se tornava mais inconveniente com o passar das horas.

Através de uma série de artifícios femininos, Sienna sutilmente impedia os demais de se aproximarem de James, fazendo de tudo para monopolizar sua atenção. Ria bastante, contando-lhe as últimas fofocas sobre a alta sociedade, ou então falando sobre algum evento cultural. Talvez aquilo tudo não passasse de mero capricho de uma garota mimada e fútil para ser o centro das atenções. Porém, qualquer que fosse o motivo, Lily recusava-se a participar daquele jogo, fingindo que não estava acontecendo nada de anormal.

Agindo como uma perfeita anfitriã, ela iniciou um diálogo interessante com Sirius e a esposa sobre informática, um dos assuntos preferidos dele, já que a fortuna de sua família residia em empresas desse ramo.

Na verdade, James não fazia nada para encorajar o comportamento de Sienna. Mas, em compensação, também não tomava nenhuma providência para afastá-la, aceitando aquele jogo com seu jeito cínico e zombeteiro de sempre.

Após o jantar foram para a sala de música saborear um delicioso café expresso. Então, quando o relógio já marcava meia noite, Sirius ergueu-se do sofá, indicando que iriam embora.

— Ainda é muito cedo! — Sienna protestou, desapontada. — A noite está tão agradável que poderíamos esticá-la numa dessas boates da moda.

— Querida — Sirius repreendeu-a, com discrição, dando um sorriso complacente para Lily. — Acho que nossos amáveis anfitriões têm outros planos para esse fim de noite.

A filha deu uma gargalhada maldosa, jogando a cabeça para trás com afetação. Depois, olhando James de alto a baixo, retrucou, maliciosa:

— Não seja cruel, papai. Estou certa de que nosso querido James tem fôlego para muito mais...

Sirius fitou a esposa, buscando a força necessária para não perder a calma com a filha.

— Não discuta querida — afirmou, em tom pausado, porém com um brilho inflexível no olhar.

Sienna fez questão de manifestar seu desagrado, tornando-se séria e sacudindo os ombros, com desdém.

— Se acha melhor irmos embora, papai... — assentiu, contrariada. Então aproximou-se de James, roçando o corpo no dele, enquanto passava as longas unhas vermelhas por seus ombros largos. — Até breve... — despediu-se, beijando seu rosto.

Antes de sair, entretanto, analisou Lily, comentando, com escárnio:

— Precisa mesmo descansar, meu bem... Está tão abatida.

Sem hesitar, Lily encarou a rival, respondendo, à altura:

— Sabe, querida... Com James não se sobra muito tempo para dormir...

Sirius sorriu, aprovando a resposta maliciosa, que desmontou o ar de superioridade da filha.

— Agora podemos ir, Sienna? — Depois, com suas maneiras cavalheirescas, beijou a mão de Lily, dizendo: — Faço questão de retribuir-lhes o jantar antes de retornarmos à América.

Lily sorriu, agradecida, colocando-se ao lado de James para acompanhá-los até o carro.

Minutos mais tarde, ela observou, mais do que aliviada, os Black desaparecerem atrás dos portões da propriedade. E, sem trocar uma palavra com o marido, subiu as escadas para ver como estavam Harry e Françoise.

Uma bolinha pulou do cesto para fazer-lhe festa, assim que Lily abriu a porta do quarto do filho. Quanto a Harry, dormia como um anjo.

— Vou levá-la para um rápido passeio, para não termos nenhuma surpresa desagradável e malcheirosa amanhã cedo — James comunicou, levando o filhote para fora.

Sozinha com o filho, cobriu-o com o lençol, sentindo as lágrimas rolarem por sua face. No dia seguinte, a essa hora, seu menino estaria num quarto de hospital, recuperando-se daquela terrível cirurgia.

Ao perceber que James retornava com Françoise, saiu, apressada, para que ele não a visse chorando.

Como ele ainda precisava acomodar a cachorra no cesto e dar um beijo de boa-noite em Harry, Lily teve tempo de trancar-se no banheiro, quase arrancando a maquiagem borrada, com chumaços de algodão. Seus nervos estavam em frangalhos, tornando seus gestos trêmulos e inseguros.

Quando finalmente voltou para o quarto, vestindo uma camisola longa, James já estava deitado, cobrindo sua nudez com o lençol. Parecia entretido, tomando notas numa agenda de couro.

— Com vergonha? — indagou, de súbito, tirando os olhos das anotações para encará-la.

Odiando-se pelo rubor que tingia sua face de vermelho, preferiu não responder, enfiando-se, depressa na sua cama.

Um sentimento de tristeza e amargura passou a afligi-la, ao pensar que, sete anos atrás, ele a estaria despindo e acariciando cada parte de seu corpo com igual atenção.

Agora, só lhe restava os lençóis e travesseiros, seus únicos companheiros de toda noite.

— Que fascinante, _ruivinha... _— James sussurrou, malicioso. — Continua a corar quando a vejo de camisola...

— Se procura alguém para divertir-se, deveria ter ido a alguma boate na companhia de Sienna!

— Por que faria isso? — perguntou, cínico. — Se tenho toda a diversão que desejo aqui em casa!

Lily ficou ainda mais irritada com aquela insinuação.

— Porque não estou disposta a diverti-lo!

— Sienna está...

— Vi perfeitamente bem o quanto ela está disposta a isso! -bradou, tomada pela raiva.

— Ela é a única filha de um grande amigo meu e adora exercitar seu poder de sedução — prosseguiu, como se Lily não tivesse dito nada. —Sirius deveria tê-la disciplinado quando ainda era uma adolescente.

— Ah! Pobrezinha! — ironizou. — Sienna não consegue ver um homem atraente que logo parte para o ataque! Se ele é casado ou está com outra mulher é um detalhe sem importância!

James exibiu um sorriso animado.

— Está com ciúme, _ruivinha._

— Pare de me chamar assim!

— Você perde a calma por motivos tão bobos... — zombou, sem perturbar-se com aquele ataque de nervos. — Desse modo não vai conseguir relaxar o suficiente para dormir.

Ainda mais irritada, arremessou o travesseiro na cabeça do marido.

Num gesto rápido, James passou para a cama dela, segurando-a com braços potentes.

Sentindo aquele corpo desnudo em contato com o seu, Lily ficou toda arrepiada de excitação. Contudo, devido à sua teimosia, recusava-se a entregar os pontos assim, com tanta facilidade. Por isso, ainda tentou se soltar, mordendo o ombro dele com toda força de que dispunha.

Pego de surpresa, ele deixou-a livre por alguns segundos. Tempo muito bem empregado por Lily, que saltou da cama, numa tentativa desesperada de chegar ao banheiro.

Por uma artimanha do destino, foi alcançada antes de concluir seus objetivos, sendo derrubada no chão com uma certa violência.

Transtornado por uma mistura de ódio e desejo, James a encarou por longos instantes, imobilizando-a por completo. Então arrancou-lhe a camisola, deixando-a apenas de calcinha de renda preta.

Terrivelmente sedutor, ele deslizou os lábios pelo seu ventre macio, dando especial atenção aos seios e mamilos. Só depois de vencer todas as suas resistências, chegou à boca, sendo acolhido com um beijo sedento e voraz.

Ali mesmo, sobre um valioso tapete persa, entregaram-se ao fogo da paixão, que os estava consumindo até a alma.

Graças à magia do amor, os dois amantes foram envolvidos por uma névoa de alegria e felicidade, onde os tormentos do passado e as preocupações do futuro nem sequer existiam... Nada mais lhes importava, a não ser o bailado de seus corpos ardentes a procura do êxtase supremo...

Logo, a quietude tornou a reinar no quarto, interrompida apenas por profundos suspiros emocionados. Mas aquele não era o final e sim o começo de uma bela noite de amor, festejando o reencontro após sete longos anos de saudades...

Gemendo de prazer, Lily foi levada até a cama, pensando apenas em sentir aquele corpo másculo sobre o seu, enquanto seus lábios ocupavam-se em beijá-lo.

Outra vez, tornaram a amar-se, numa explosão de erotismo e luxúria, que parecia incapaz de saciá-los... Estavam em pleno delírio, dominados por instintos há muito adormecidos, por isso, ambos suplicavam por mais e mais...

Lily tentara apagar de sua memória os acontecimentos daquela noite de amor. Apesar de seus esforços, de vez em quando, vinham-lhe à mente alguns diálogos ou cenas mais picantes, como se fossem _flashes _de um filme, onde era a protagonista...

— Quero ficar com meu filho — disse à enfermeira-chefe, logo após a internação de Harry.

— Meu bem, entenda nossa posição... — a mulher tentou explicar-lhe. — Seu filho está sendo preparado para a cirurgia e sua presença, nesse momento, poderá atrapalhar o desempenho da equipe médica.

Com o coração apertado de dor e agonia, sentou-se na sala de espera, implorando a Deus para que nada de mal acontecesse a seu filho. E, mesmo após a cirurgia, fez questão de permanecer ali, recusando todos os conselhos para descansar ou comer algo.

Por fim, aflito com o estado em que Lily se encontrava, James decidiu tirá-la daquele hospital, sem dar ouvidos aos seus frágeis protestos.

Assim que chegaram em casa, ele a levou para o quarto e preparou-lhe um copo de leite com uma dose de tranqüilizante.

— Beba tudo — disse, com firmeza. — Vai ajudá-la a dormir. Sem forças para discutir, obedeceu, num gesto mecânico. E, logo depois, acabou adormecendo, sem ter sequer vestido um pijama.

Nos dias que se seguiram, repetiu-se a mesma situação: Lily parecia em transe e passava horas intermináveis no hospital, em silenciosa vigília. No fim, James a levava para casa, fazendo-a dormir, à custa de algum sedativo.

Após uma semana, Harry pôde ser transferido da UTI para uma confortável suíte no hospital, apresentando evidências de uma lenta recuperação. Mesmo assim, a presença dos pais estava limitada a rápidas visitas diárias.

No meio de uma noite, Lily despertou, num pranto convulso, rompendo as barreiras daquele estado catatônico em que se encontrava, desde a cirurgia. Então, depois de muito chorar, sentiu as forças retornarem, repelindo todos os pensamentos negativos que a estavam dominando. "Preciso ser forte e corajosa para ajudar meu filho a recuperar-se!", disse para si mesma, dando-lhe novo ânimo para prosseguir.

Incapaz de pegar no sono, levantou-se e foi até o quarto do filho, prendendo a respiração antes de abrir a porta.

Assim que acendeu a luz, a pequena Françoise ergueu-se do cesto para verificar quem era o intruso e, reconhecendo Lily, correu a fazer-lhe festa.

Com o cãozinho no colo, voltou a chorar, sabendo o quanto Harry adorava aquela mascote. Após algum tempo, enxugou as lágrimas e pôs Françoise de volta no cesto.

Sufocada pelas próprias emoções, foi até a janela, abrindo-a completamente para respirar um pouco de ar puro.

Lá fora, a lua cheia reinava absoluta, em meio várias estrelas das mais variadas magnitudes.

Absorta pela beleza daquele cenário, Lily perdeu a noção do tempo que permaneceu ali, relembrando passagens tristes e alegres da vida de Harry...

Recordou a alegria de seu nascimento, passando para a primeira dor de ouvido, o remorso por deixá-lo num berçário para ter que trabalhar, os passeios pelo zoológico, seu primeiro dia de aula... Era um menino maravilhoso! Terno e obediente, mas cheio de personalidade.

— Não consegue dormir?

Aquela pergunta a trouxe de volta à realidade, deixando para trás todas aquelas lembranças.

Ela virou-se, fitando-o por um período excessivamente longo, sem expressar nenhum sentimento. Seu rosto era de uma palidez assustadora, contrastando com profundas olheiras de cansaço.

— Gostaria que tudo isso chegasse ao fim e Harry estivesse aqui, conosco — sussurrou.

— Esse também é o meu sonho — James respondeu, abraçando-a.

No começo, resistiu àquele carinho, contraindo todos os músculos do corpo. Mesmo assim, ele não se afastou, continuando a envolvê-la de forma terna e carinhosa.

Carente e cansada de lutar contra os próprios sentimentos, Lily recostou a cabeça naquele ombro largo, permitindo-se desfrutar do amparo e proteção que ele lhe oferecia.

Ambos continuaram abraçados, por longos minutos, compartilhando as mesmas dores e aflições pelo futuro do filho, e, unidos daquela maneira, tinham a sensação de que seus problemas tornavam-se até menores.

Sem dizer uma palavra, James a pegou no colo, fitando-a com ternura. Então, dando-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios, carregou-a de volta para a suíte.

Lily pressentia o que estava para acontecer... Mas estava tão frágil e desamparada que não se importaria... Desejava apenas sentir-se protegida...

Lentamente ele a pousou sobre a cama, beijando-a com delicadeza. Seus olhos verdes ardiam de desejo e não seria difícil seduzi-la naquele momento. Entretanto, James ergueu-se, murmurando:

— Durma bem, _ruivinha._

Lily ficou perplexa com aquela demonstração de sensibilidade. Afinal o julgava capaz dos atos mais sórdidos para conseguir o que desejava... Por fim, satisfeita com o procedimento de James, acabou adormecendo, embalada por românticos sonhos de amor...

_**Muito fofa essa última cena de Lily e James, é uma das minhas cenas favoritas deles, finalmente os dois mais vulneráveis, sem toda aquela implicância. *-* e a ceninha mais hot, gostaram? Claaaaro que tinha que ser no meio de uma briga, óbvio. Não é uma fic tradicional, mas ainda é James e Lily, né?**_

_**Até o próximo capitulo!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nesse capítulo a nojenta da Bellatrix entra em cena (argh!)**_

_**CAPÍTULO 7**_

Harry melhorava com uma rapidez impressionante, chegando inclusive a surpreender os próprios médicos. Aliás, foi um imenso alívio para Lily, quando o neurocirurgião anunciou que o menino já estava fora de perigo e tornaria a desenvolver-se como qualquer outra criança de sua idade.

Para comprovar o que dizia, o médico removeu, por completo, as faixas que envolviam a cabeça do menino, deixando à mostra uma enorme cicatriz, próxima à nuca. Mas logo o cabelo tornaria a crescer, encobrindo a única lembrança daquele período terrível.

Mal cabendo em si de tanta felicidade, Lily decidiu dar a boa notícia pessoalmente a James, e não através de um frio telefonema. Por isso, assim que deixou o hospital, foi direto para o gigantesco edifício-sede da Inter-Kromell.

Dessa vez, porém, atravessou o luxuoso hall de mármore com total confiança, dando apenas um sorriso simpático para as recepcionistas, em vez de passar pelos burocráticos procedimentos de segurança. E, antes mesmo que chegasse ao elevador, a secretária pessoal de James já estava à sua espera, avisada pela própria recepção.

Renate derreteu-se em gentilezas e amabilidades, sem contudo parecer falsa ou afetada.

— O sr. Potter está em reunião — anunciou-lhe, assim que che garam ao andar da presidência. — Mas já o comuniquei sobre sua presença e ele irá recebê-la em poucos minutos.

— Obrigada.

— Gostaria de tomar algo? — ofereceu, sorridente, enquanto a conduzia para a mesma sala privativa da outra vez. — Café, chá ou algo gelado?

— Preferia utilizar o toalete primeiro — respondeu, retribuindo o sorriso. — Mas adoraria um suco de laranja com bastante gelo!

A secretária indicou-lhe uma porta à esquerda, retirando-se, em seguida, para providenciar o suco.

Minutos depois, Lily retornou à sala, deparando-se com uma morena alta e sensual, cuja imagem estava gravada para sempre em sua memória.

No mesmo instante, sentiu um tremor pelo corpo, como se tivesse levado um fortíssimo choque elétrico. Afinal, não estava preparada para reencontrar a diabólica e astuta Bellatrix Black sem nenhum aviso prévio.

Lily teve a impressão de que a cena congelou-se em seu cérebro, levando séculos para desenrolar-se, como um filme em câmara lenta. Dessa forma, presenciou, em detalhes, Bellatrix dando um beijo no rosto de James, que retribuiu o carinho com total intimidade.

A fisionomia dele era terna e suave, ferindo mais fundo o já despedaçado coração de Lily, que observava tudo impassível.

De repente, ambos perceberam que não estavam sozinhos na sala, o que lhe garantiu a vantagem de observar suas reações.

James disfarçou a surpresa, colocando a máscara de indiferença que já o caracterizava. Quanto à Bellatrix, ficou lívida e assustada, como uma criança surpreendida ao fazer uma arte. Mas o brilho de satisfação em seus olhos negros desmentia aquela pose de vítima.

— Lily? —Bellatrix disse, quase sem fôlego, dando prosseguimento à sua encenação. — Mal pude acreditar quando James contou-me que você havia retornado! Aliás, como está seu filho? — A ênfase na palavra "seu" não era acidental, fazia parte do característico jogo de nervos que usava para derrotar seus inimigos.

Só que, dessa vez, Lily não era a mesma moça ingênua e pura dos outros tempos. Estava preparada para a luta, ainda mais se isso significasse deixar Harry fora de toda aquela sujeira e falta de caráter.

Cheia de dignidade, ergueu a cabeça e aprumou os ombros, encarando a rival com ar superior.

— Harry está muito bem, obrigada! — respondeu, ríspida. Então deu um rápido olhar de ressentimento para James, logo esboçando um sorriso cínico. — Bem, vou esperar na outra sala enquanto terminam de se despedir. Até logo, _Bella_. Tenho certeza de que nos veremos muitas outras vezes. — "Não se eu puder evitar!", acrescentou, mentalmente.

Sem dar-lhes chance de retrucar, foi para a sala de Renate, que estava acabando de retornar, trazendo o suco.

Antes que moça lhe indagasse algo, agradeceu a gentileza e sentou-se numa das poltrona com o copo nas mãos. Parecia calma e bem-humorada, mas seu interior estava mais conturbado do que o centro de um furacão.

Passaram-se quase cinco minutos até que James viesse ao seu encontro, levando-a de volta à sala privativa. E, como no passado, não fez a menor tentativa para explicar-lhe nada.

Ele era o típico homem de sucesso, vestindo um terno Giorgio Armani salmão, camisa branca e gravata de seda francesa.

"As roupas fazem o homem!", pensou, relembrando um ditado popular para defini-lo. Porém sabia que James era capaz de exibir a mesma pose confiante, usando apenas calça jeans e camiseta. Então passou a preocupar-se com assuntos mais sérios...

"Se o relacionamento amoroso com Bellatrix Black ainda é uma realidade, minha presença ao seu lado só significa uma coisa: vingança!", concluiu, dominada pela raiva e decepção. "Isso me leva a crer que o amor verdadeiro não existe, ou pelo menos, não dura para sempre..."

— Como está Harry? — James indagou, demonstrando bastante interesse.

Lily ergueu os olhos para fitá-lo, deixando de lado aqueles amar gos devaneios sobre o amor.

— Melhorando — respondeu, seca. — O especialista assegurou que não haverá seqüelas.

Ele respirou aliviado.

— _Garças a Deus! _— exclamou.

— Obviamente teria sido melhor se eu tivesse lhe transmitido a notícia por telefone... — desculpou-se, irônica, sem emocionar-se com a reação dele.

James arqueou um sobrancelha, desafiador.

— Por que "obviamente"?

— Bellatrix, é claro... E não me venha com aquelas cansativas explicações de que ela é apenas uma sócia! — prosseguiu, furiosa. — Já ouvi toda essa ladainha antes!

— Bella é uma valiosa amiga da família — disse, ignorando o que ela acabara de dizer.

— "Valiosa" é uma definição muito vaga, meu caro James! — retrucou, sarcástica. Estava dividida: uma parte queria provocá-lo e outra, esforçava-se para parecer calma e indiferente. No fundo, não admitia a hipótese de estar com ciúme.

— Talvez você possa oferecer-me uma outra explicação mais clara e objetiva — propôs, sacudindo os ombros com descaso.

— Ela quer você! — gritou, tremendo de ódio. — Sempre quis... No passado, atravessei seu caminho e acabei miseravelmente der rotada! — Fez uma pausa, para conter a onda de emoções que ameaçava levá-la às lágrimas. — Agora que voltei, Bellatrix não terá sossego enquanto não me destruir!

De súbito, passou a sentir uma vontade desesperada de ir embora daquele local, ficar sozinha, bem longe dos olhares irônicos e irre verentes de James. Sem qualquer pausa entre o pensamento e a ação, pegou a bolsa e correu para a porta, mas foi detida por mãos vigorosas.

Descontrolada, rebelou-se com todas as suas forças, sentindo-se como um único soldado diante de uma gigantesca muralha.

— Deixe-me ir! — implorou, entre soluços.

Aquele pedido não o comoveu, pelo contrário, James apertou ainda mais seus braços delicados, para certificar-se de que ela não conseguiria fugir.

Emocionalmente abalada, Lily entregou-se ao pranto, num de sabafo doloroso de tudo o que vinha lhe acontecendo... Chorou pela saúde de Harry, pelo seu casamento destruído, pelo caso de James com Bellatrix e, sobretudo, por continuar a amá-lo apesar de suas traições...

Se houve algo de positivo naquele choro, foi a capacidade de desconcertar James por completo, derrotando sua autoconfiança e capacidade de ação. Perplexo, ele envolveu-a num abraço, beijando seus cabelos perfumados.

Em seguida, passou a massagear suas costas e nádegas com mo vimentos eróticos, tentando enveredar por caminhos mais sensuais para consolá-la...

Lily precisava detê-lo imediatamente, antes que sucumbisse aos próprios impulsos sexuais...

— Sexo no escritório? — indagou, áspera, parando de chorar.

— O que Renate irá pensar disso? Ou será que já está acostumada com... Bem, digamos "as indiscretas diversões do chefe"?

Como havia previsto, aquela provocação agiu como um balde de água fria nos planos de James, fazendo-o soltá-la no mesmo ins tante.

— Modere sua língua — ameaçou, irado.

Lily sorriu com deboche, arriscando-se cada vez mais naquele campo até agora desconhecido para ela, o do cinismo.

— Posso imaginar quantas mulheres já dividiram sua mesa de trabalho, bem como sua cama, nos últimos sete anos...

James ficou lívido como papel, porém, recuperando o autocontrole, retrucou:

— Quer que eu lhe faça uma lista?

A hipótese de que ele pudesse ter dado a uma outra mulher o mesmo tipo de carinho e prazer que lhe proporcionava, já era por demais dolorosa. Contudo, imaginá-lo com uma porção de mulheres era insuportável!

Tinha que sair dali de qualquer maneira! E, caso não conseguisse, acabaria passando, de novo, pelo humilhante constrangimento das lágrimas. Por isso, aproveitando de uma distração dele, deixou a sala a passos largos, sem olhar para trás uma única vez.

Agindo por instinto, pegou o carro e saiu em disparada para Kensington Palace Gardens, chegando quase a bater em outros veículos por umas duas vezes. Então, assim que viu-se a salvo na casa de James, trancou-se no quarto e discou alguns números no telefone.

Logo, ouviu a voz alegre e familiar de Sarah, iniciando uma longa e relaxante conversa sobre amenidades. Aos poucos, foi re cuperando o bom senso e a tranqüilidade, conseguindo até rir das brincadeiras da amiga.

— Precisa vir jantar aqui em casa com Brad — Lily insistiu, recebendo uma resposta afirmativa de Sarah. — Então vou combinar o dia com James e volto a lhe telefonar.

— Perfeito! — a outra exclamou, simpática como de costume. — Dê um beijo extragrande em Harry por mim e diga-lhe que irei visitá-lo amanhã.

Assim que pôs o fone no gancho, deu um longo suspiro, voltando a preocupar-se com sua atribulada vida com James. Porém aquele pequeno intervalo tivera um efeito balsâmico sobre suas feridas, acal mando suas dores.

Naquela noite, o jantar transcorreu no mais absoluto silêncio, que brado apenas por alguns comentários banais ou elogios ao trabalho de Minerva. Pareciam dois completos estranhos, sentados na mesma mesa por puro acaso.

Ao final da refeição, cada qual foi para um canto da casa, à espera da hora certa para irem ao hospital, cumprir a sagrada visita noturna a Harry.

Durante o trajeto, o clima estava tão denso e carregado de res sentimento que nenhum dos dois animou-se a iniciar um diálogo. Parecia que a presença constrangedora de Bellatrix estava lá entre eles, impedindo-os de se entenderem.

Só mesmo o rosto alegre de Harry, aliado a sua evidente melhora, foi capaz de alterar o mau humor de ambos, fazendo-os esquecer seus dissabores.

— É muito legal, papai! Obrigado! — a criança exclamou, após receber um carro de controle remoto de ultima geração de James, que fazia questão de levar-lhe um presente todos os dias.

— Só quero vê-lo feliz, filho_._

Ao retornarem à mansão, o clima entre eles estava menos tenso, porém ainda relutavam em dialogar, falando apenas o essencial. E, uma vez em casa, Lily foi direto para a cozinha, sendo seguida por James.

— Café? — ofereceu, enquanto colocava água e pó na cafeteira.

— Sim, obrigado.

— Prefere tomá-lo aqui ou na sala?

— Na sala.

Dez minutos depois, acomodava, sobre a mesa de centro da sala * de música, uma enorme bandeja com café, leite e biscoitos amanteigados, tendo o cuidado de sentar-se bem longe de James.

— Recebemos um convite para jantar amanhã à noite — informou-a, enquanto ela lhe entregava a xícara com café. — Catherine e Sirius Black fazem questão de nossa presença.

Lily estremeceu, derrubando um pouco de açúcar fora de sua xícara.

— E quanto a Sienna? — perguntou, erguendo as sobran celhas de modo significativo. Depois, fingindo cansaço, declarou: — Sabe, não estou muito disposta para participar desses compromissos sociais.

A idéia de passar horas aturando as provocações daquela garota vulgar, ou, então, fingindo ser a esposa feliz de um casamento arruinado não era nem um pouco tentadora.

— A maioria dos homens estará acompanhada por suas esposas ou namoradas — retrucou, tentando convencê-la.

— Por que não convida Bellatrix Black? Tenho certeza de que ela terá um imenso prazer em acompanhá-lo! Desse modo, será disputado por duas mulheres equivalentes: Bellatrix e Sienna.

Ele mordeu o lábio, contendo a ira que ameaçava vir à tona, desde o final da tarde.

— Vou ignorar esse seu comentário, Lily.

— Mas por quê? — Seu jeito impetuoso a levou a indagar. — Não disse nenhuma mentira.

— Meca suas palavras, ou vai se arrepender muito... — ameaçou, embora sua voz estivesse calma e pausada.

— Não me ameace! — rebelou-se, corando de raiva.

— E apenas um aviso...

— E há diferença?

James a encarou com olhos penetrantes, apoiando as mãos sobre os joelhos, como se fosse um tigre prestes a agarrar sua vítima.

— Pare de me provocar... Está brincando com fogo!

— E aceitar a derrota? Nunca!

— Se deseja lutar... — James argumentou, perigosamente. — Vou satisfazer seus desejos. Mas não sei se ficará feliz com as con seqüências...

Lily sentiu uma dor lancinante no peito, que tornou sua respi ração lenta e difícil. Mesmo assim, seu orgulho ferido a impedia de ficar calada.

— Desculpe-me tê-lo subestimado, James — murmurou, fingindo arrependimento. — Esqueci que gosta de satisfazer todas as suas mulheres...

— O que a faz pensar assim, _ruivinha! _— Sua fisionomia expressava angústia e tristeza. Porém, numa fração de segundo, tornou a exibir a máscara de frieza e de autocontrole.

Lily estava entrando num terreno perigoso, contudo havia ido longe demais para retroceder agora...

— Nunca lhe ocorreu que você pode não mais fazer o gênero de homem que eu aprecio?

— Será que teve tantos amantes assim, após nossa separação, Lily?

— Muitos! — mentiu, ficando chocada com a própria ousadia. Queria feri-lo do mesmo modo que ele a magoara. Mas não estava pronta para aqueles jogos de mentiras e dissimulações que James e seus amigos sabiam jogar tão bem.

No íntimo, gostaria de dizer-lhe que jamais tivera outro homem em todos aqueles anos de solidão, sempre acalentando a esperança de reencontrá-lo. Porém, não conseguia pronunciar uma só palavra...

O mesmo aconteceu com ele, que ficou quieto em seu canto, com o olhar perdido e a mente a vagar, bem longe dali. Seu rosto estava livre de qualquer emoção, sendo impossível sondar o que lhe ia na alma.

— Passaram-se sete anos desde que nos separamos — Lily disse, por fim, tentando justificar-se. — Por acaso, ficou sozinho?

— Quer realmente continuar com esse assunto? — indagou, can sado.

— Dê-me uma boa razão para evitá-lo.

— Porque acabamos nos provocando, sem chegarmos a qualquer resultado positivo. — Sua voz parecia calma, porém seus olhos eram severos e inflexíveis.

— Fugir do problema não vai ajudar a resolvê-lo — retrucou.

— Bem, nesse caso, podemos tratar desse assunto de uma outra forma... — insinuou, percorrendo cada curva do corpo de Lily com um olhar malicioso.

— Vá para o inferno! — explodiu, sabendo exatamente aonde ele gostaria de chegar.

Precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível, antes que o desejo que o consumia também a contaminasse, inviabilizando qualquer tentativa de resistência. Portanto, desistindo daquela discussão, virou-se e deixou a sala, rumo aos jardins.

Caminhou a passos largos por aqueles vastos domínios, tentando não pensar em nada. Quando deu por si, já estava nos portões da propriedade, sentindo-se como uma prisioneira, atrás daqueles muros altos e intransponíveis.

É claro que podia retornar à casa, apanhar a chave do carro e abrir o portão com o controle remoto. Mas onde poderia ir àquela hora da noite? Vagar, sem destino, pelas ruas desertas da cidade era totalmente insensato. Também era muito tarde para visitar Sarah, que poderia até estar trabalhando no hospital. Desanimada, girou nos calcanhares, refazendo todo o percurso de volta para a casa.

O ar estava quente, embora uma brisa suave soprasse do norte, agitando seus cabelos, e nuvens teimavam em encobrir a lua, num prenuncio de chuva.

Erguendo os braços para o alto, Lily respirou fundo, sentindo que precisava fazer algum tipo de exercício para expelir todas aquelas emoções negativas que a dominavam. E, lembrando-se da enorme piscina na parte posterior da mansão, dirigiu-se para lá.

Uma série de refletores, dispostos estrategicamente ao redor da piscina, conferiam um brilho translúcido e quase mágico à água, tornando-a ainda mais tentadora e irresistível.

Dando ouvidos apenas aos seus impulsos, jogou as roupas pelo gramado, mergulhando naquelas águas claras e convidativas apenas de lingerie de seda branca. Quase no mesmo instante, sentiu os efeitos benéficos daquele banho noturno, regozijando-se como uma criança travessa.

Após nadar por vinte minutos, recostou-se na borda de ardósia, torcendo os longos cabelos para retirar o excesso de água.

— Já é o bastante?

Lily virou-se, assustada, na direção da voz, encontrando a figura altiva e aristocrática de James Potter, poucos metros atrás.

— Por acaso não posso aproveitar a piscina? — indagou, para ganhar tempo, a fim de recuperar-se do impacto da presença dele.

— Pelo contrário, foi construída para o divertimento da família. — Então cravou os olhos no corpo seminu da esposa, tentando de vassar o que a lingerie molhada esforçava-se para esconder. — Posso ajudá-la a sair? — Sem esperar pela resposta, James estendeu-lhe a mão, tirando-lhe a possibilidade da recusa.

Num gesto maroto, Lily puxou-o para dentro da água, saindo da piscina, antes que ele se recuperasse da queda. E, rindo-se da brincadeira, pegou as roupas do chão e correu para dentro da casa, feliz como há muito tempo não se sentia.

À medida que aproximava-se do quarto, ia tomando consciência do que fizera, passando a temer as retaliações de James. Mesmo assim, no fundo da alma, achava que, ter visto aquela insólita careta no rosto dele, valia qualquer sacrifício.

Sem parar de rir, entrou debaixo do chuveiro, ensaboando o cabelo com um xampu de essência de flores. Em seguida, sem conseguir enxergar direito, por causa da espuma que lhe caía na face, procurou o sabonete, encontrando um braço peludo e cheio de músculos.

— Era isso que procurava?

Perplexa com aquela invasão, livrou-se da espuma, ficando ainda mais embasbacada ao vê-lo nu, como viera ao mundo.

— Pronta para a revanche, Lily?

Com a garganta seca e olhos arregalados, permaneceu imóvel, debaixo da ducha, até sentir a maciez daquela pele em contato com a sua.

Como gostaria de desaparecer pelo ralo, feito água, escapando daquele homem envolvente, que ensaboava seu corpo com a inti midade de quem conhecia todas as curvas e retas. Porém, àquela altura, era sabotada por seus próprios sentidos, que cediam ao inimigo com o maior prazer.

— Sinto pela piscina... — murmurou, numa tímida desculpa.

— Não diga nada... —: respondeu, calando-a com um beijo. Logo, estavam se amando, em meio a muita água e espuma, sendo transportados para um lugar onde não existe tempo nem espaço, apenas prazer e encantamento. Ali, envoltos pelas tênues nuvens cor-de-rosa da imaginação, toda fantasia é permitida, levando ao delírio supremo todos que con seguem descobri-lo...

Saboreando uma deliciosa cumplicidade, saíram do boxe, enxugando-se mutuamente com toalhas felpudas.

— Ah! James... — sussurrou, no que deveria ser um protesto, mas transformou-se num desabafo de prazer, enquanto ele a carregava para a cama.

Mais uma vez, deixaram que a luxúria guiasse seus atos, desempenhando um contínuo e cadenciado movimento de corpos, semelhante às ondas do mar, até saciarem por inteiro a fome de paixão que consumia suas almas...

Exaustos, mas ainda sentindo os efeitos inebriantes do amor, deitaram-se lado a lado, aguardando os ritmos cardíaco e respiratório voltarem ao normal.

Nesse momento, o peso da realidade desabou sobre a cabeça de Lily, transformando-a numa vítima das próprias acusações... Sentia-se péssima, por ter sucumbido aos encantos daqueles homem egoísta e traiçoeiro.

— Por quanto tempo conseguiremos manter essa situação insustentável? — ela indagou, com um fiapo de voz; porém suficiente para retratar as angústias e os tormentos que a estavam destruindo aos poucos.

— Sinto tê-la magoado... _— _Jams admitiu, pela primeira vez após todos aqueles anos. Havia remorso e amargura em suas palavras, devassando a parte terna de sua alma, soterrada por uma montanha de frieza e falta de escrúpulos.

Lily buscou seus olhos, emocionada, disposta a perdoá-lo por tudo. Porém, para fugir daquele confronto, ele apagou as luzes, dizendo:

— Agora descanse, _minha ruivinha..._

Experimentando uma gloriosa sensação de alívio e felicidade, obe deceu, acoplando seu corpo nu ao dele.

_**O capítulo fechou com chave de ouro não foi? Adoro essa cena da piscina/chuveiro. **_

_**Até o capítulo 8!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Olá! Antes de postar o capítulo, umas informações:**_

_**A fic terá 10 capítulos, mas eu ainda estou terminando de ajeitar o capítul 10, não estou ficando muito satisfeita, por isso vou demorar um pouquinho mais para postar, mas eu vou tentar postar os capítulos finais o mais rápido possível ;)**_

_**CAP**__**ÍTULO 8**_

Lily deu o toque final nos cabelos, fixando uma charmosa onda no lado direito. Então, tomando distância do es pelho, analisou o próprio reflexo, com o máximo de espírito crítico.

Usava um vestido justo e longo, com mangas compridas e um generoso decote, todo em renda verde, rebordado com pérolas e cristais no mesmo tom do tecido. Era um traje belíssimo, do insu perável estilista francês Yves Saint Laurent, que James lhe dera especialmente para aquela ocasião.

Quanto à maquiagem, sua pele de porcelana exigira poucos re cursos para valorizar seus traços harmoniosos, entre os quais delineador preto, para os olhos, e batom carmim, nos lábios. Contudo a mudança no penteado fora decisiva, aumentando sua sensualidade e elegância inata.

Como complementos, acabou pondo um conjunto de gargantilha e brincos de ouro e esmeraldas, que ganhara do marido durante a lua-de-mel e havia deixado com ele, após a separação.

Satisfeita, sentiu-se pronta para enfrentar as esnobes convidadas dos Black em igualdade de condições.

— Está magnífica! — James exclamou, da porta do quarto, vestindo um tradicional _smoking _preto.

Lily recebeu o elogio com um sorriso afetuoso, que ampliava ainda mais sua beleza.

— Obrigada— agradeceu.

Pareciam felizes como nos velhos tempos, dando a impressão de que o período de dúvidas e infortúnios acabara para sempre. Vinte minutos depois, ao chegarem no hospital, encontraram Harry sentado na cama, inventando histórias para os bonecos que James lhe dera.

O menino estava muito bem-disposto e alegre, embora seu rosto permanecesse pálido e com olheiras, que o médico garantira que iriam desaparecer aos poucos.

Em breve, Harry poderia ir para casa, encerrando, com chave de ouro, aquele terrível pesadelo. Além disso, caso não houvesse nenhuma complicação, estaria apto a recomeçar o ano letivo com os mesmos colegas, em meados de fevereiro. Até lá seus cabelos teriam crescido o suficiente para encobrir a extensa cicatriz na cabeça, evitando qualquer tipo de constrangimento junto às outras crianças.

James já havia conquistado um lugar no coração do filho, desmanchando-se em carinhos e afetos, além de contar-lhe um monte de histórias sobre suas aventuras de garoto.

— Parece cansada, mamãe. Não dormiu bem? — Harry in dagou, recorrendo a sua incrível perspicácia.

Lily sorriu, meio sem graça, lembrando o modo como passara a noite anterior.

— Ontem, fui dormir muito tarde... — respondeu, tentando não corar. — E acordei muito cedo esta manhã.

"Na verdade, fui despertada por James, que insistiu para que tomássemos outro banho juntos. E, após fazermos amor, ele colo cou-me de volta na cama para me servir um delicioso café da manhã", concluiu a explicação, mentalmente.

— Precisa descansar mais... — o menino aconselhou, com ares de sabedoria. — Por que não tira umas férias com eu?

James beijou o rosto do filho, encantado com sua ingenuidade infantil.

— Não se preocupe, garotão, vou cuidar para que a mamãe não se canse demais... — prometeu, olhando maliciosamente para Lily.

Os três ficaram rindo e conversando juntos até as oito da noite, quando encerrava-se o horário de visitas. Então deram beijos de boa-noite em Harry e seguiram para o local da festa.

— Quantas pessoas haverá nesse jantar? — perguntou, apreensiva, dentro do carro. — Talvez seja melhor contar-me alguns detalhes sobre seus amigos e outros acionistas.

— Relaxe, Lily. Esse é apenas um evento social.

— Sim, mas, inevitavelmente, os homens irão falar sobre negócios. — Entretanto o que a preocupava era a ala feminina, sempre maldosa e artificial, com raras exceções.

— Nervosa?

— Deveria estar? — retrucou, sentindo o estômago arder de tanta ansiedade.

James sorriu com todo seu charme, para transmitir-lhe confiança.

— Tenho certeza de que vai se sair muito bem. Aliás será a mulher mais estonteante da festa!

— Tomara... — suspirou, calando-se. Então, para espantar o ner vosismo, tentou distrair-se com a beleza do bairro por onde passavam, com ruas arborizadas e impressionantes prédios.

Logo, ele atravessou os portões do clube mais aristocráticos de Londres, encontrando uma fila de automóveis luxuosos, próxima da sede, cujos proprietários aguardavam para serem desembarcados, com toda pompa, pelo porteiro.

Nesse momento, a dor de estômago de Lily transformou-se num leve enjôo, deixando-a pálida e trêmula.

Percebendo a tensão nervosa da esposa, James passou-lhe os braços em torno dos ombros, tentando acalmá-la.

Minutos depois, já estavam no amplo e elegante hall do clube, sendo recepcionados por Sirius e Catherine.

Felizmente, o grupo não era muito grande, girando em torno de dezesseis ou vinte convidados, no máximo. E, após uma série de apresentações, Lily começou a relaxar.

James circulava com desenvoltura pelas diversas rodas, sendo festejado por todos, em especial pelas mulheres, que nem sequer disfarçavam os olhares sedutores ou maliciosos que lhe dirigiam.

Sete anos atrás, Lily sentira-se intimidada por aquelas pessoas esnobes e, numa tentativa para ser excluída, tentara copiar seus com portamentos excêntricos e sofisticados. Naquele perigoso processo em busca de aceitação, quase perdera sua própria identidade. Agora, mais madura e experiente, não mudaria nada sua maneira de agir para que eles a aceitassem.

Canapés, caviar e outros petiscos foram servidos fartamente, na próxima meia hora, regados a vinhos franceses e alemães, além de uísques.

De súbito, Sienna fez sua entrada triunfal no salão, visivelmente irritada. Após rápidos cumprimentos, foi ao encontro do pai, que conversava com James e Lily.

— O que aconteceu, querida? — Sirius indagou, apreensivo.

— Estamos à sua espera há quase uma hora.

— O culpado foi um astucioso motorista de táxi que, tomando vantagem por eu desconhecer a cidade, deu inúmeras voltas para chegar aqui. E, à custa do meu atraso, ele obteve uns vinte dólares a mais!

— Pare de reclamar — Sirius pediu, com um sorriso conciliador.

— Ao menos, deve ter aproveitado as paisagens, não foi? Sienna pareceu fuzilar o pai com os olhos. Porém, mudando o foco de sua atenção para James, sussurrou, com voz melosa:

— Preciso de um drinque, não quer acompanhar-me? — Fazendo pose de mulher fatal, admitiu: — Estou sedenta...

"Não deve ser apenas em bebidas que ela está se pensando...", Lily concluiu, maliciosa. Contudo, aqueles ataques cada vez mais ousados e explícitos a James estavam acabando com seu bom hu mor.

— Vejam, Bella está chegando! — a filha de Sirius anunciou, esfuziante, fazendo um discreto sinal para que a outra viesse encon trá-los. Em seguida, fitou Lily, fingindo piedade, embora seus olhos denunciassem vingança.

"Com certeza, essa será uma noite inesquecível... Com tudo pre parado para me aborrecer...", pensou, tomando mais um gole de vinho.

Depois de cumprimentar os anfitriões, Bellatrix Black abraçou James, dando-lhe um beijo, mais do que carinhoso, no rosto. Quanto à Lily, a mulher limitou-se a um antipático aceno de cabeça. To davia o pior ainda estava por vir...

Quando todos os convidados foram para a mesa, com os lugares marcados com antecedência, teve o desprazer de ficar bem em frente à Sienna, que tinha Bellatrix do seu lado direito (_**isso é que é azar**_).

"Que maravilha!", ironizou para si mesma, olhando para James, sentado no outro extremo, próximo a Sirius.

Aparentando calma, tentou ocupar-se apenas com a comida, pre parada com o requinte que a ocasião exigia. Porém, sabendo que cedo ou tarde, as rivais passariam a atacá-la, mal conseguia sentir o sabor dos pratos.

— Como está _seu_ filho? — Bellatrix atacou, afinal.

Mais uma vez, a ênfase na palavra "seu" não passou despercebida para Lily, que encarou a outra, sem demonstrar medo.

— Harry está melhorando muito rápido — respondeu, polida. E, disposta a revidar na mesma moeda, acrescentou, frisando o "nós": — Aliás, _nós_ estamos esperançosos de que ele saia do hospital em algumas semanas.

Bella tomou um gole de vinho, para ganhar tempo, antes de retomar o assunto.

— Realmente... James parece estar se divertindo muito, ban cando o papai devotado...

— Ora, você, mais do que ninguém, deveria saber o quanto os italianos (_**James é descendente de italianos**_) adoram suas famílias — Lily retrucou, sarcástica.

Surpresa com aquele argumento, ela logo camuflou a irritação com um sorriso astucioso.

— Oh! Sim! Eles são muito amorosos com os filhos.

— E com as esposas também... — acrescentou, partindo para o ataque.

— Claro! — concordou, dando uma sonora gargalhada. Então, como se fosse catedrática no assunto, disse: — Por favor, não esqueça das amantes, minha querida... Os italianos geralmente tem várias!

Lily não teve como responder aquela insinuação, percebendo que estava prestes a perder a batalha.

Com os ventos da boa sorte soprando a seu favor, Bella deu um longo suspiro, dizendo:

— Mas não culpe as mulheres... Afinal quem pode resistir ao charme de James?

— Nenhuma, eu suponho... — respondeu, fingindo não dar im portância ao fato.

James continuava a falar com Sirius, olhando para a esposa em curtos intervalos. Aliás, parecia muito satisfeito por vê-la con versando com Bellatrix.

Pareceu levar um século até que o jantar terminasse, permitindo que os convidados fossem conduzidos para outro ambiente, onde seria servido o café.

Para infelicidade de Lily, todos os homens concentraram-se numa extremidade da sala, debatendo idéias sobre negócios, enquanto as mulheres ficaram no lado oposto.

A única exceção era Bellatrix Black, que preferiu ficar junto ao grupo masculino, precisamente perto de James. Seu intento era cristalino: queria ressaltar suas diferenças com a sra. Potter.

O contraste entre ambas era imenso, a começar pelas diferenças físicas até atingir as qualificações profissionais. Há sete anos, esses aspectos tiveram um grande impacto sobre Lily, provocando-lhe terríveis complexos de inferioridade.

Agora, isso não a incomodava mais... Em parte, por descobrir que não significavam nada. E também por ter conseguido um diploma universitário, além de ter se destacado em seu ramo de atuação. Se quisesse, poderia juntar-se aos amigos de James e discutir, de igual para igual, sobre qualquer assunto relativo ao mercado financeiro. Porém não queria provar nada para aquelas pessoas.

— Precisa visitar-nos quando forem aos Estados Unidos — Catherine disse, fazendo-a abandonar aqueles devaneios.

— Será um prazer — respondeu, com um sorriso amável. — Já faz muitos anos que estive lá...

— A casa é enorme — Catherine prosseguiu. — E adoramos receber hóspedes.

Lily reconheceu que fizera mau juízo de Catherine, chegando até a admirar sua calma e paciência. Afinal, a moça acompanhava Sirius em tudo, sempre procurando agradá-lo, além de agüentar o mau gênio e as provocações de Sienna.

— Obrigada, falarei com James sobre seu convite — respondeu, gentil.

Ambas iniciaram uma agradável conversa, descobrindo uma série de coisas em comum. Por fim, Catherine foi obrigada a afastar-se para dar atenção a outras convidadas.

Passando os olhos pela sala, Lily viu, satisfeita, que Sienna desistira de James, ocupando-se de um outro empresário. Quanto ao seu marido, participava de uma animada discussão com outros dois colegas, além de Bellatrix Black, é claro.

Por mais que se esforçasse para observá-los de modo imparcial, era visível o modo insinuante como Bellatrix se portava, tentando seduzi-lo de todas as maneiras imagináveis. Contudo James agia com naturalidade, ignorando todas aquelas investidas.

De repente, ele despediu-se dos colegas e veio ao seu encontro, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto, capaz de deixá-la toda arrepiada.

— Podemos ir, querida? — indagou, enlaçando-a pela cintura. Imaginando o que a esperava quando chegasse em casa, Lily enrubesceu, sendo dominada pelo fogo da paixão...

Como seria bom ficar a sós com James, sentindo toda a virilidade daquele corpo em sua pele desnuda... Ou então, aproveitar os poucos momentos de descanso para descobrir novos pontos de prazer, através de tentadoras massagens erógenas...

— Quando quiser... — disse, enfim, ardendo de desejo.

Em poucos minutos, despediram-se de Sirius e Catherine, loucos para saírem daquela festa interminável.

— Vai embora tão cedo, James? — a voz de Bellatrix soou irritante, sem o menor esforço para esconder seu desagrado.

— Minha esposa deseja ir para casa.

Aquela era a pura verdade, entretanto Lily ficou furiosa por ter sido colocada como a única responsável pela saída do casal. Bellatrix não perdeu a oportunidade de ridicularizar a concorrente.

— Ora, meu bem... — disse, venenosa. — E uma pena que não consiga agüentar uma simples reunião entre amigos...

— Engano seu... — Lily retrucou, em tom de confidencia. — Essa é apenas uma desculpa educada que James arranjou para que pudéssemos ir para um local mais íntimo... Entende, não?

Sem palavras, Bellatrix afastou-se, pisando duro.

Um ressentimento profundo brotou na alma de Lily, expandindo-se com rapidez, até atingir proporções imensuráveis. Sufocada pela raiva, tinha vontade de esclarecer todos os pontos que a inco modavam, ali mesmo, no clube. Apesar disso, manteve a classe, enquanto ainda estavam em público.

— Parece divertir-se jogando-me para os leões, não é? — declarou, afinal, quando já estavam sozinhos no carro.

— Do que está falando?

— Ora, não se faça de desentendido! Por que disse que eu queria ir para casa?

— E o que há de mal nisso? — respondeu, com outra pergunta. Na verdade, sabia que James tinha razão, porém relutava em concordar com tudo o que ele dissesse.

— Bem, numa escala de um a dez, diria que nossa reconciliação atingiu, no máximo, nota oito — afirmou, mais tranqüila.

— Puxa! Achei que não daria nem cinco! — exclamou, irônico.

Depois, tornando-se sério, acrescentou: — Você é que não consegue libertar-se do passado, _ruivinha._

No fundo, temia que tudo acontecesse de novo...

Após várias investidas de Bellatrix, em público, as pessoas pas sariam a comentar que tinha um caso com James. Pronto! Em semanas, aquela boato ganharia os jornais e revistas de fofoca do país, transformando a vida de Lily num inferno! Então, sentindo-se traída, acabaria fugindo, levando Harry consigo...

— Nada mudou... — lamentou-se, com amargura.

— A respeito do quê?

— Por acaso ficou cego? — atacou, agressiva. — Bellatrix parecia devorá-lo com os olhos!

Ele riu, achando graça daquela típica cena de ciúme. Entretanto, como no passado, não deu nenhuma explicação, concentrando-se apenas no percurso.

Entendendo aquele silêncio como prova de culpa, Lily calou-se, mortalmente ferida.

Trinta minutos mais tarde, o carro parava na frente da mansão, sem que seus ocupantes tivessem trocado uma palavra naquele tempo todo.

Por infelicidade, o enjôo de Lily voltara, junto com uma leve dor de cabeça.

"Acho que comi algo que não me fez bem...", pensou, subindo a escadaria, enquanto James tomava um drinque, na sala.

Assim que chegou ao quarto, jogou-se na cama, sentindo tudo rodar ao seu redor. Gostaria de pedir ajuda, mas era incapaz de mover-se...

Algum tempo depois, aquele terrível mal-estar foi embora, como se jamais tivesse existido.

Mesmo achando estranho o que acabara de acontecer com seu corpo, Lily pôs a culpa no estresse. Afinal, não ia perder tempo com algumas indisposições passageiras, enquanto tinha uma enxur rada de problemas mais graves para se ocupar.

Já terminava de tirar a maquiagem, vestindo uma camisola de renda marfim, quando James entrou na suíte, alterado pelo excesso de uísque.

— Venha cá, Lily — chamou, desabotoando a camisa, sentado na borda da cama.

— Preciso dormir. Estou com dor de cabeça — declarou, apelando para aquela clássica desculpa feminina.

Exibindo o peito nu, James foi até ela, deslizando a mão pelo decote da camisola.

Arrepiada de prazer, até o último fio de cabelo, Lily recorreu à sua auto-estima para repeli-lo, com um forte empurrão.

— Deixe-me em paz! — gritou, ofendida. — Não temos nada para conversar!

James riu, jogando a cabeça para trás, cheio de charme.

—Ora, _ruivinha, _nunca precisamos de palavras para nos enten dermos... — respondeu, roçando o corpo no dela.

Mais uma vez, ela o afastou.

— Sexo não é a resposta para tudo!

— Não? — perguntou, malicioso, agarrando-a pela cintura. Lily tentou protestar, mas foi calada por um beijo possessivo e avassalador.

No princípio, tentou rebelar-se, mas, aos poucos, foi entregando as armas, deixando seu corpo à mercê daquele irresistível e inescrupuloso inimigo, que tomava posse de cada parte, arrancando-lhe ainda lascivos gemidos de satisfação...

Sem saber como, logo já estava nua, sentindo os toques de James em suas coxas e seios. Então, deixando o papel passivo de lado, também passou a atacar, respondendo à cada carícia com outra ainda mais sensual e envolvente...

Mestres naquele jogo de paixão deram liberdade a todos os seus sonhos eróticos, amando-se seguidas vezes, sem que a chama do desejo se apagasse...

Quase adormecendo, após aquela enxurrada torrencial de prazeres, Lily acariciou James, que jazia exausto, ao seu lado.

"Apesar de tudo, estou com o homem que amo. E sempre ama rei...", consolou-se, fechando os olhos, feliz.

_**Que dúvida quanto ao final! Tô batendo a cabeça aqui com o acerto de contas da Lily e do James, que vai ser no próximo capítulo, mas ainda não estou 100% satisfeita. **_

_**Ninha Souma**_:**_ Bem vinda! Adorei sua review ;) eu sei que o James pode ser bem frustrante às vezes , mas a Lily não é fácil também, afinal de contas será que foi só a Lily que sofreu e sofre com a separação dos dois? Eu tento vê o lado dos dois. Mas é bem verdade que o James tá errado em achar que sexo é resposta e nunca dar uma explicação pra Lily. Que bom que está gostando! _****_Continue acompanhando. Beijos;*_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Penúltimo capítulo! **_

_**CAP**__**ÍTULO 9**_

**T**enho uma reunião de negócios está tarde na City*— James declarou, erguendo-se da mesa de café. — É provável que só volte para casa depois das sete.

— Naturalmente, Bellatrix é uma das acionistas que irá acom panhá-lo — comentou, com ciúme.

— Ela dirige uma das mais importantes empresas do nosso con glomerado — explicou, com indiferença. — Além disso, é uma exe cutiva dedicada e de grande valor.

— Ah! Sim! Ela é muito dedicada... — zombou, maliciosa, logo, acrescentando, com raiva: — Divirta-se!

Depois que James foi embora, Lily voltou para o quarto e vestiu-se com elegância para sair.

— Se ele pensa que vou ficar mofando em casa a sua espera, como fazia nos velhos tempos, está muito enganado! — disse, para si mesma, pondo um vestido frente-única amarelo, complementado por um par de sandálias da mesma cor. Então, após avisar Minerva que só voltaria no final da tarde, sumiu pelas ruas da cidade, dentro do seu BMW.

Primeiro, foi para o hospital, passando parte da manhã com Harry. Em seguida, almoçou numa lanchonete do _shopping center _mais próximo, aproveitando o intervalo, até o horário de visitas da tarde, para fazer algumas compras para as festas de fim de ano.

Por volta das cinco horas, voltou para casa, morrendo de vontade de tomar um banho e vestir roupas limpas. E foi o que fez.

Com os cabelos ainda úmidos, foi até a cozinha para ver o que Minerva estava preparando para o jantar.

A televisão portátil da copa estava ligada, anunciando um trágico desastre de helicóptero em City, o bairro financeiro de Londres. Não havia sobreviventes e os nomes do piloto e dos dois passageiros ainda não tinham sido revelados.

Lily ficou petrificada de pavor.

— City... — repetiu, num sussurro quase inaudível. James estaria lá, naquela tarde. E se ò helicóptero acidentado estivesse transportando seu marido e Belatrix Black?

— Meu Deus! Não pode ser! — exclamou, tremendo diante da quela possibilidade.

O fato de imaginá-lo preso entre as ferragens, sendo destruído pelo fogo, a fez sentir uma dor tão profunda como jamais pensara existir.

O telefone tocou, mas mal conseguiu ouvir, mergulhada num ocea no de sofrimento e angústia. Então tudo começou a girar e, antes que pudesse apoiar-se em algo, perdeu os sentidos.

— Sra. Potter... — Uma voz soava fraca e distante. — Sra. Potter...

Lily abriu os olhos, sem lembrar o que havia acontecido. Aos poucos, foi percebendo que estava no assoalho da copa, com a cabeça apoiada no colo de Minerva, que fazia de tudo para despertá-la.

Logo a lembrança do acidente voltou como uma lança, dilacerando seu coração.

— Que bom que acordou! — a boa mulher agradeceu, fazendo o sinal da cruz. — Ainda bem que o sr. Potter está para chegar!

— James? — indagou, num misto de esperança e incredulidade.

— Sim, ele acabou de ligar, avisando que estaria aqui em vinte minutos. As palavras penetraram em seu cérebro, porém estava tão confusa e atordoada que foi incapaz de compreender seu significado.

— O que disse?

Minerva repetiu a mensagem, preocupada com Lily.

Percebendo que tudo não passara de um mal-entendido, ela sorriu e fez uma prece silenciosa a Deus. Ao mesmo tempo, suas forças voltaram e pôde levantar-se, sentindo apenas uma leve tontura.

— Está tudo bem? — a mulher indagou, servindo-lhe de apoio.

— Sim... Não se preocupe... Foi apenas cansaço...

Com a ajuda de Minerva, retornou para o quarto, para recuperar-se melhor daquele tremendo susto.

"Como posso amar, com tanta intensidade, um homem que merece meu mais profundo ódio e desprezo?", acusou-se, caindo num choro doloroso. Logo, a voz da consciência lembrou-a de que amor e ódio eram sentimentos muito fortes, que andavam sempre lado a lado.

Minutos mais tarde, a porta abriu-se com violência e James entrou, apressado, com uma expressão enigmática no rosto.

— Como está, Lily? — quis saber, notando a palidez excessiva da esposa. — Minerva contou-me o que houve. Acho melhor chamar um médico.

— Não é preciso... — murmurou, com a respiração ofegante. — Já estou bem... Foi apenas um susto...

— Susto? Harry está bem?

— Sim... Assustei-me com outra coisa — respondeu, constrangida por dizer-lhe a verdade.

— Então o que foi? — perguntou, sentando-se na borda da cama.

— Sabe... Vi a notícia sobre o acidente em City e... — Constrangida, não conseguiu continuar, virando o rosto para o outro lado.

Num segundo, James compreendeu o que se passara, acariciando o braço da esposa com ternura.

— Pensou que eu fosse uma das vítimas? Ora, Lily, como diz aquele velho ditado: "vaso ruim não quebra".

— Não brinque com isso! — ralhou. — Fiquei com medo de que tivesse lhe acontecido algo! — Assim que terminou a frase, calou-se, arrependida. Afinal aquela era uma perfeita declaração de amor. Em desespero, voltou a chorar.

— Pare com isso, querida — disse, abraçando-lhe com carinho. Aos poucos, as lágrimas foram secando, mas Lily não tinha coragem de fitá-lo. Temia que ele fizesse alguma brincadeira ou pior, tirasse proveito da situação.

Para sua surpresa, James agiu como se não tivesse notado o conteúdo revelador de suas palavras.

— Minerva irá servir seu jantar aqui no quarto — comunicou, indo para a porta.

— Não será necessário... — protestou, recebendo um olhar severo em resposta.

— Claro que sim! — insistiu, inflexível. — Agora, preciso dar alguns telefonemas internacionais... — Suas sobrancelhas arquearam-se, conferindo-lhe um ar malicioso. — Mas estarei de volta antes que você adormeça...

Lily encolheu-se na cama, sabendo exatamente o que ele queria dizer com aquilo... Contudo tinha que admitir que esperava ansiosa por aqueles momentos mais íntimos...

Os dias que se seguiram foram monótonos e rotineiros, divididos entre as visitas ao hospital e os cuidados domésticos, pois, embora Minerva e Fillius fossem muito zelosos e competentes em suas funções, Lily queria imprimir um toque pessoal àquela casa, para dar-lhe o aspecto de lar. Contudo, depois do pôr do sol, sua vida passava por uma drástica metamorfose, sendo regida apenas pelo prazer e ero tismo...

Era impossível resistir aos encantos de James, um verdadeiro mestre na arte de fazer amor... E, noite após noite, Lily travava batalhas silenciosas consigo mesma, onde, invariavelmente, era a perdedora. Aliás parecia haver uma química perfeita entre seus cor pos, que se atraíam como imã, como se fossem duas partes de um mesmo ser.

A introspecção tornou-se uma atividade perigosa, pois, quanto mais pensava sobre seu romance com James, mais rápido percebia que não estava ligada a ele apenas por desejo sexual, mas sim, por amor.

Ter consciência da verdade piorava tudo, duplicando seus conflitos e dúvidas... Como aceitar a sórdida presença de Bellatrix Black entre eles? Ainda manteriam um caso amoroso? Ou pior, será que alguma vez chegaram a ter outro tipo de envolvimento que não fosse o profissional?

Meu Deus! Aquela última pergunta dilacerava seu coração! Pois, caso o _affair _James -Bellatrix nunca tivesse existido, sofrerá inu tilmente, durante todos aqueles anos, afastando-se do homem que amava, além de privá-lo do convívio com a filha.

Decidiu então dar um basta naquela triste e massacrante rotina. Não iria despender as horas que antecediam a visita a Harry, torturando-se com aquele mesmo tipo de pensamento.

Sem perder um segundo, trocou o confortável macaquinho de algodão de ficar em casa por um deslumbrante conjunto de saia e regata de crepe verde-claro, com sapato e bolsa marfim, prendendo os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo. Então, munida de um par de óculos de sol de _designer _italiano, entrou no BMW e foi para a cidade, sem saber direito que rumo seguir.

Acabou indo às ruas de comércio mais caras e elegantes de Londres, disposta a terminar as compras de Natal. Porém, após quase duas horas de caminhada, só havia comprado um vidro do perfume francês preferido de Sarah, um jogo para Harry e duas roupas para as festas de fim de ano. Faltava ainda o presente de James. Mas o que poderia dar para um homem que tinha tudo? Outra gravata de seda, mais uma camisa de linho?

O calor estava insuportável, e sua garganta seca implorava por um refresco bem gelado. Então, vendo que já passava da uma da tarde, decidiu almoçar ali mesmo, naquele bairro.

Logo depois, já estava num badalado restaurante francês, sabo reando uma deliciosa truta com amêndoas e alcaparras, acompanha das por batatas _souté._

— Importa-se se eu acompanhá-la?

Lily ergueu os olhos, tendo uma das maiores surpresas de sua vida. Afinal, numa metrópole como Londres, onde não faltavam opções para os mais variados paladares, só podia ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto do destino, encontrar Bellatrix Black, em carne e osso, no mesmo restaurante.

— Se deseja... — respondeu, polida, porém com indiferença. O que mais poderia fazer naquela situação? Todas as mesas estavam ocupadas e, além do mais, não queria ser rude com a rival, em público, fato do qual Bellatrix saberia perfeitamente tirar vantagem.

— Fazendo compras? — indagou, enquanto os garçons retirava as sacolas da cadeira para que pudesse sentar-se.

— Sim. — E, como se devesse uma explicação, acrescentou: — É o Natal.

— James está terminando de assistir uma conferência, por isso vim antes — Bellatrix comunicou, querendo imprimir um toque de intimidade. Depois, olhando ao redor com ares aristocráticos, pros seguiu: — Esse é um lugar muito charmoso e seleto, não acha?

Sua intenção era dizer que Lily não estava qualificada para freqüentar o local. E, para não que não restasse a menor dúvida a esse respeito, indagou, cínica:

— Você não é freqüentadora desse restaurante, não é, querida?

— Não. Quando estou trabalhando, prefiro tomar um lanche no escritório mesmo — retrucou, com toda a calma do mundo.

Bellatrix ficou contrariada por não ter conseguido perturbá-la como havia planejado, mas logo partiu para outro ataque, muito mais direto e arrasador.

— Foi brilhante sua idéia de presentear James com uma criança com a idade correta para ser filha dele. Aliás, já o alertei para que fizesse um teste de DNA para ver se é mesmo o pai... — Deu um longo suspiro, examinando as unhas impecáveis, e voltou a dizer, com desdém: — Mas, afinal, não quero interferir nesses passageiros casos amorosos dele.

Lily manteve a calma, embora tivesse vontade de pular no pes coço de Bellatrix e fazê-la engolir cada palavra maldosa que dissera.

— Ah! Vejo que está mudando de estratégia! — Lily afirmou, fingindo surpresa.

— Do que está falando?

Naquele momento, as angústias e ressentimentos que vinha guar dando há mais de sete anos emergiram do fundo da alma, enchendo-a de coragem e dignidade para enfrentar sua rival.

— Minha cara Bellatrix, você não teve o menor escrúpulo em interferir no meu casamento com James no passado! Usou de todos os seus truques sujos e asquerosos para me destruir e eu, como uma tola, fugi!

Pela primeira vez, as posições haviam se invertido. Lily falava com tanta segurança e convicção, que a outra permaneceu quieta, sem ousar interrompê-la.

— Sei que sua sociedade com James é muito antiga, mas diz respeito apenas à área dos negócios! — tornou a dizer. — Além disso, não sou mais um "caso passageiro" como quis insinuar e, se não sabe, gostaria de informá-la que foi ele próprio quem insistiu em nossa reconciliação! Aliás, se acha que é tão importante assim na vida de James, nunca perguntou-se por que ele não se casou com você, depois que parti? Afinal teve vários anos para conquistá-lo...

— Bravo! — James exclamou, aproximando-se. Havia presenciado toda a discussão e seu rosto era uma estranha mistura de raiva com alegria, sendo impossível distinguir qual o sentimento predo minante.

— James! — Bellatrix cumprimentou, jovial, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ele ignorou a presença da sócia, preocupado apenas com a esposa, que parecia em choque.

— Podem me dar licença? — Lily pediu, levantando-se, antes que tivesse um acesso de raiva. Estava com ódio de Bellatrix por ser falsa e venenosa, e de James, simplesmente por estar ali.

— Aproveitem seu almoço! — declarou, pegando as sacolas e a bolsa. No entanto, ele a segurou pelos ombros, impedindo-a de mo ver-se.

Furiosa e constrangida com a cena, Lily sentiu os olhos cheios de lágrima, desesperada para sair daquele local antes que começasse a chorar.

— Por favor, deixe-me ir...

James deu-lhe um beijo quente e apaixonado, sem importar-se com as pessoas ao redor. Só então, permitiu que ela se fosse.

Mal alcançou a rua, as lágrimas desabaram, obrigando-a a pôr os óculos escuros para ocultar o pranto. Porém teria de recorrer a expedientes muito mais elaborados se quisesse fingir-se de alegre para Harry. Isso, sem mencionar que Sarah e Brad viriam jantar com eles, naquela noite. E, sua amiga, além de conhecê-la muito bem, era bastante perspicaz.

Por causa das compras para o Natal, o trânsito naquela parte da cidade estava meio lento, e ela levou quase uma hora para chegar até o hospital. E, graças a essa demora, Lily teve tempo para re cuperar o autocontrole, chegando até a sorrir. Quanto aos sinais do choro, escondeu-se debaixo de uma boa camada de maquiagem.

Harry já estava a sua espera, recebendo-a com um abraço carinhoso, que só ele era capaz de dar-lhe. Aliás, parecia muito bem-disposto e animado, além de ter uma série de novidades para contar à mãe sobre um novo paciente que chegara aquela manhã.

Embora aquelas visitas lhe dessem forças para continuar lutando, dessa vez, Lily mal conseguiu relaxar, com medo que o menino percebesse a tensão nervosa em que se encontrava.

Felizmente, tudo deu certo e, por volta das cinco da tarde, despediu-se do filho, sabendo que ainda teria de enfrentar os olhos ob servadores de Sarah.

Chegando em casa, verificou o cardápio com Minerva e decidiu tomar um bom banho de piscina para ver se conseguia livrar-se daquela tensão. Depois, vestiu-se com elegância e sobriedade, ten tando não pensar em nada do que acontecera no almoço.

Quando James abriu a porta do quarto, ela terminava de dar o último retoque na maquiagem. Nada poderia ser mais perfeito, pois, dessa forma, tinha a desculpa ideal para deixá-lo a sós, evitando uma discussão desnecessária àquela altura, em que os convidados estavam prestes a chegar.

— Vou ver se está tudo em ordem com Minerva — foi logo dizendo, sem dar-lhe chance de abrir a boca. — Espero por você na sala de estar.

Pouco tempo depois, Sarah e Brad chegaram, permitindo que Lily se esquivasse, por mais algumas horas, do inevitável confronto com James.

A refeição estava deliciosa, servindo de fundo para conversas agradáveis e divertidas. Porém, embora simpática e sorridente, Lily limitava-se a concordar com os comentários do grupo.

Já eram dez horas quando terminaram o jantar.

— Vou fazer café — comunicou, enquanto os outros ergueram-se da mesa.

— Vou ajudá-la — Sarah ofereceu-se, seguindo a amiga até a cozinha.

— Como vão as coisas? — Lily indagou, ao mesmo tempo que Sarah.

Ambas sorriram da coincidência, lembrando os bons tempos em que foram vizinhas.

— Você primeiro, Sarah — pediu, preparando a cafeteira elétrica.

— Por onde começo? — perguntou, olhando tudo ao redor, com seu jeito divertido. — Que sorte a sua, hein? Tudo isso aqui e ainda James em sua cama...

— Sarah! — protestou, dando uma boa gargalhada.

— Brad e James parecem ter um monte de coisas em comum, não acha? — disse, fazendo rodeios para entrar no ponto principal.

— Sabe, Brad é muito simpático e... Bem, gosto dele! — admitiu, enfim.

— Ótimo! E daí?

— Algumas vezes, acho que gostaria de me casar com ele, dando uma nova chance para minha vida amorosa — confidenciou, pensativa. — Mas tenho medo de arriscar tudo nesse relacionamento e sair perdendo de novo.

— Com o tempo vai saber como agir — Lily retrucou, procu rando confortá-la.

— E quanto a você? Quais são as novidades? — perguntou, re cuperando o tom alegre.

— Harry está quase bom e logo poderá vir para casa.

— Não foi isso que perguntei. — Sarah encarou a amiga, de modo terno e profundo, como se pudesse chegar ao seu coração.

— Sinto-me como um pêndulo, oscilando entre o ressentimento e o perdão — admitiu, sabendo que não conseguiria esconder nada de sua grande amiga e confidente.

— Você parece... — hesitou, analisando a amiga de alto a baixo.

— Fale logo.

— Por acaso, não está grávida?

Lily precisou sentar-se, para não cair de susto. Queria negar aquela suspeita, mas, fazendo algumas contas rápidas, ficou ainda mais pálida.

— Você tem a aparência de uma gestante nas primeiras semanas — Sarah observou, gentil. — Aliás, está com o mesmo rosto pálido e olhar perdido de quando nos conhecemos, durante a gravidez de Harry.

— Pode ser apenas cansaço... Sabe, as visitas ao hospital, o ca samento... — apresentou desculpas, sem estrutura emocional para enfrentar uma gravidez naquele momento. No entanto, por mais que tentasse iludir-se, os sintomas estavam todas ali: náuseas, tonturas, palidez... Ela é que estava distraída demais para pensar nessa hipó tese.

— O café está pronto — Sarah comunicou, tirando-a daquele estado letárgico.

Ambas sorriram, abraçando-se como se fossem irmãs. Então re tornaram à sala, levando o café e alguns biscoitos de baunilha.

Os homens estavam embalados numa conversa sobre política e mal perceberam o brilho especial no rosto das moças.

Por volta das onze, Sarah indicou que iam embora, explicando:

— Meu turno no hospital começa às sete.

Após os agradecimentos e despedidas de costume, os convidados partiram, deixando o terreno livre para o temido acerto de contas entre Lily e James.

Desejando adiar ainda mais aquele instante, ela começou a tirar os pratos da mesa, arrumando-os sobre a pia da cozinha.

— Deixe tudo como está — James recomendou, aborrecido com sua atitude. — Minerva poderá cuidar disso, amanhã cedo.

— Só vai levar um minuto — retrucou, arrumando cada vez mais coisas para fazer.

— Qual o problema, Lily? — indagou, obrigando-a a encará-lo.— Por que está fugindo de mim?

— Ora, por acaso, esqueceu-se do almoço com Bellatrix? Ele ergueu um das sobrancelhas, cínico.

— A que parte do almoço está se referindo?

— Odiei o modo como beijou-me em público, mostrando a todos que sou sua... Sua propriedade!

— Mas você é! — declarou, veemente. — Assim como sou seu!

— Está querendo me confundir?

— Apenas se não quiser encarar o óbvio. — James agarrou-a pelo braço, passando os lábios em torno do pescoço macio.

— Não me toque! — gritou, empurrando-o.

— Por que não?

— Porque só se importa em satisfazer seus desejos, sem se preo cupar com os meus sentimentos! Só quer se vingar de mim!

— É isso o que realmente pensa cada vez que a toco? — quis saber, atônito.

Lily lembrou-se do carinho e afeto como ele a acariciava, do quanto parecia extasiado ao possuí-la, da alegria que compartilhavam após cada momento de prazer... Não podia mentir para si mesma...

— Não — respondeu, após um longo e angustiante silêncio.

— Ah! _Meu amor _— exclamou, aliviado, disposto a devassar sua alma. — Desde o primeiro momento em que a vi, fiquei apaixonado, lem bra-se? Éramos tão felizes e tudo parecia perfeito como num conto de fadas! Você foi a garota que me fez descobrir um novo sentido na vida! Nunca existiu nem poderia haver outra mulher entre nós!

— Então por que não me disse isso no passado, optando pelo silêncio que o incriminou?

James baixou a cabeça, com o rosto cheio de dor.

— Errei ao calar-me, Lily... Estava acostumado com as fofocas e comentários maldosos da alta sociedade e esqueci-me de que você, frágil e ingênua demais, não estava preparada para suportar aquele jogo sujo. Deixei você a mercê dessas pessoas inescrupulosas, sem caráter e que têm prazer em brincar com a vida das pessoas. E o pior é que quase me deixei levar e entrei no jogo sujo deles. Quando conheci você tive certeza que me livraria de toda essa sujeira, por que você não é e nunca será como essas pessoas. Mas meu orgulho foi maior. Fui arrogante e não medi as consequências do que poderia acontecer a você deixando-a no meio de toda essa sujeira. Achava que minhas carícias sensuais eram suficientes para satisfazer suas dúvidas...

— Oh! James! Sofri tanto ao imaginá-lo nos braços de outra mulher que pensei que fosse morrer! Por isso, resolvi ir embora.

— Um casamento não sobrevive sem confiança e, como demons trara ter perdido a fé em mim, deixei que partisse... Sei que fui orgulhoso demais, porém recebi o castigo: sua ausência quase me destruiu — ele voltou a dizer, abraçando-a. — No fundo, tinha a esperança que voltasse... Mas você desapareceu... Então mergulhei no trabalho, fazendo disso o único objetivo da minha vida! Quando voltou pensei que não me amava mais, pois você fazia questão de mostrar como me desprezava. Eu então fazia de tudo pra não demonstrar como estava sofrendo com o seu desprezo, por isso agi como um cretino, mas no fundo estava desesperado, queria a todo custo voltar a ser feliz com você, pois nunca deixei de amá-la. Mas também no fundo eu sabia e tinha a esperança de que você ainda me queria assim como eu a queria.

E de repente, Lily viu nos olhos de James a verdade que sempre desejou. Viu novamente aquele homem pelo qual se apaixonara e que sempre amou.

— Sofremos tanto, por nada! — desabafou, chorando de arre pendimento e remorso pelo tempo perdido.

James enxugou cada lágrima, com as mãos, dando-lhe um beijo ardente e possessivo, capaz de sanar todas as suas feridas.

— Como me encontrou? — ela inquiriu, entre soluços.

— Foi o destino que nos reuniu, _ruivinha. _Logo que mudei-me para Londres, participei de um seminário, onde Albus Dumbledore era o orador principal. Fiquei bastante impressionado com ele, a ponto de contratar os serviços de sua empresa.

— Então veio aquele coquetel... — ela acrescentou, rindo-se da coincidência.

— Sim, e quando descobri que Lily Evans era uma conceituada profissional daquela empresa quase tive um enfarte! — Riu, olhando-a com respeito e admiração. — Quando a vi, fiquei intrigado com sua maturidade e disciplina... Porém o que mais me marcou foi perceber que ainda continuava enlouquecido por você! Aliás, sei que sentiu o mesmo...

Lily concordou, com um riso maroto. Era incrível como James conseguia adivinhar seus pensamentos e emoções mais profundas. Estava tão feliz que gostaria de gritar para que todos soubessem. Entretanto uma voz lá do fundo da sua consciência insistia para que esclarecesse mais alguns pontos obscuros...

— E Bellatrix? Qual o papel dela em sua vida?

— Nossas famílias vieram juntas da Itália há mais de sessenta anos. Ambas prosperaram nos negócios e mantiveram o contato por todo esse tempo. — Fez uma pausa para tomar fôlego, afinal não estava acostumado a dar tantas explicações assim. — Era desejo de todos que a herdeira dos Black viesse a casar-se com o herdeiro dos Potter, iniciando uma dinastia empresarial. Mas esse era um jogo do qual nunca tomei parte.

— Agora entendo por que Bellatrix sempre me tratou como um dos seus passatempos. Achava que, cedo ou tarde, você ficaria com ela.

— Exatamente. Mas, depois desse almoço, ela não tem mais dú vidas de quem eu amo. — Fitou-a com olhos penetrantes, transbor dando de emoção. — Você, Lily! Eu sempre te amei! Você é a única para mim, a única que me faz sentir vivo e completo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo mais do que tudo.

Então ele a pegou no colo, levando-a para o quarto, um território onde já haviam feito as pazes há várias semanas.

— Não há nada que queira dizer-me? — ele tornou a indagar, perspicaz, ao desabotoar seu vestido.

Lily calou-o com um beijo, partindo para o ataque, naquela batalha de sedução, onde os dois lados saíam vencedores, extasiados pelo prazer.

_**Então é isso! **_

_**Até o próximo e último capítulo ;)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Último capítulo! Tá mais pra um epílogo, mas só pra fechar com um clássico final feliz **_

_**CAP**__**ÍTULO 10**_

Aquela manhã iniciou-se como todas as outras: após um bom mergulho na piscina, James tomou café com Lily e foi para o escritório. Entretanto, dessa vez, não havia discórdia nem ressentimento entre eles, apenas amor e muita felicidade.

Assim que ficou sozinha, Lily arrumou-se, apressada, e foi cor rendo ao laboratório, fazer o teste de gravidez.

Após poucos e angustiantes minutos de espera, uma simpática enfermeira entregou-lhe o envelope com a resposta.

Seu coração estava aos pulos e as mãos tremiam, sem coragem de romper o lacre. Temia que o resultado desse negativo.

Após o espanto inicial, ficara encantada com a possibilidade de ser mãe de novo, sentindo o milagre da vida dentro de seu próprio corpo. Isso sem mencionar a alegria de Harry, que sempre lhe pedira um irmãozinho, e de James, que ficaria tão emocionado e feliz com a novidade, que mal podia esperar para contar-lhe...

De certa maneira, devia essa emoção a ele, por tê-lo impedido de participar do desenvolvimento de Harry. Por isso, decidira não dar-lhe falsas esperanças, antes de ter certeza absoluta da verdade.

E o que fazer, agora que faltava-lhe coragem para abrir um simples envelope?

Pedindo forças a Deus, respirou fundo e rasgou o papel. Contudo, estava tão nervosa que demorou alguns segundos até que conseguisse focalizar o que estava escrito naquela folha branca.

"Positivo", leu, afinal, apertando o resultado junto ao peito, emo cionada.

Depois, mais calma, fez questão de reler o exame para ter certeza de que não havia se enganado. Porém a palavra "positivo" continuava ali, firme e forte.

Sentindo-se flutuar entre as nuvens, deixou o laboratório e foi visitar Harry, o primeiro a ensinar-lhe a alegria de ser mãe.

Os ventos pareciam soprar a seu favor nesse dia, pois teve mais uma notícia maravilhosa: seu filho teria alta na manhã seguinte.

Os dois passaram todo o horário de visitas rindo e fazendo planos para a volta para a casa. Por fim, decidiram dar uma enorme festa, para os colegas de Harry, assim que terminasse o período de convalescença.

Lily achou melhor não contar-lhe nada sobre o bebê, esperando para dar-lhe a notícia junto com James. Aliás, como uma família, deveriam partilhar todas as alegrias juntos.

Quando deixou o hospital, seu primeiro impulso foi procurar James no escritório. Mas, quando já estava a dois quarteirões do edi fício, mudou de ideia.

Decididamente, não queria dar-lhe uma notícia daquelas no seu lugar de trabalho. Tudo tinha que ser fascinante e especial...

Deixando sua imaginação fluir, encontrou a resposta perfeita sem demora, pôs seu plano em andamento.

Quinze minutos mais tarde, registrava-se no hotel mais luxuoso da cidade, pedindo nada menos do que a suíte imperial.

O quarto, se é que pode chamar-se assim um lugar tão grande, era fantástico, dividido em cinco ambientes distintos, além do enorme banheiro de mármore branco e preto, com uma banheira de hidromassagem para duas pessoas.

Confortavelmente instalada, Lily discou o número da presidência da Inter-Kromell, pedindo para falar, com urgência, com o sr. Potter.

— Alô? James? — indagou, assim que transferiram a chamada.

— Lily? Aconteceu algo errado?

— Não — respondeu, com toda a calma do mundo, embora sua en tonação mantivesse um certo clima de suspense. — Estou muito bem.

— E Harry? — tornou a pergunta, cada vez mais aflito.

— Está ótimo! Aliás, receberá alta amanhã cedo! Não é fantástico?

— _Graças a Deus!_

— Mas... Esse não foi o único motivo da minha ligação... — revelou, hesitante. — Queria dizer que te amo!

— Onde está? — quis saber, ansioso.

— No Hotel Plaza... Queria muito encontrá-lo...

— Estarei aí em quinze minutos — comunicou, desligando o telefone, com toda a pressa do mundo.

— Quinze minutos... — Lily repetiu, andando pela suíte. — Parece uma eternidade!

Tentando distrair-se, analisou cada detalhe da decoração, deu um retoque na maquiagem e abriu todos os armários, com impaciência, à procura do que fazer.

De repente, a porta abriu-se e James correu para os seus braços, girando-a no ar.

— Que saudade! — murmurou, afrouxando o nó da gravata.

— Contei os segundos para esse encontro!

— Pode repetir o que disse ao telefone? — suplicou, ajoelhando-se aos seus pés.

— O quê? — fingiu não se lembrar. Então, abrindo um sorriso encantador, espelho da sua alma, confessou: — Eu te amo, James Potter!

Num ímpeto de paixão, começaram a beijar-se, acariciando-se mutuamente. E, como conseqüência natural, acabaram na cama, apro veitando aquela maravilhosa tarde de amor.

Depois, cobertos apenas pelos lençóis de cambraia, abraçaram-se, ofegantes.

— Já lhe passou pela cabeça que legalmente não somos mais casados? — Lily perguntou, de súbito.

— Tem razão! Estamos divorciados!

Ela riu-se, do susto que ele levou.

— Só dei-me conta disso durante aquela discussão com Bellatrix.

— É, minha querida, no fundo, nenhum de nós sentiu-se separado nem por um segundo sequer...

Lily assentiu, dando-lhe um beijo no dorso despido, enquanto ele afagava seus cabelos ruivos.

— Cuidarei dos procedimentos burocráticos o mais rápido pos sível. Mas, não se preocupe, logo voltará a ser a sra. Potter, embora jamais tivesse deixado de ocupar esse lugar no meu coração.

— Bobo! Não foi por isso que o chamei aqui!

— Ah! Nesse caso, foi apenas a saudade que ativou sua imagi nação?

— Sim e não... — Insistiu no suspense.

— E posso saber qual foi esse motivo tão importante que a levou a me tirar do escritório no meio do expediente? — indagou, fingindo-se de contrariado.

Lily ergueu-se, ficando de joelhos na cama.

— Estou grávida! — anunciou, acariciando o ventre.

Os olhos de James ficaram úmidos e seu rosto, antes tão frio e indiferente, expressava carinho, ternura e muita alegria.

— _Obrigado, meu amor _— murmurou, dando-lhe um abraço cheio de gratidão.

— Oh! James perdoe-me por ter duvidado do seu amor, no passado.

— Não há o que perdoar, querida. Também errei, desprezando o diálogo. Mas, de agora em diante, prometo que vou mudar...

— Já está mudando, meu amor. Só tenho remorsos dos anos que passamos separados, sofrendo por motivos tolos...

— Temos a vida toda para recuperar isso, Lily... A vida toda...

Novamente, tornaram a beijar-se, reiniciando o ritual de erotismo e sensualidade que praticavam com tanta maestria. Entretanto, con seguiam mais do que saciar seus desejos carnais... Alcançavam a comunhão total entre suas almas, que estavam ligadas por um sen timento muito maior e divino: o amor verdadeiro.

_**Acabou!**_

_**Obrigada a todos que acompanharam ;) **_

_**Beijos ;*****_


End file.
